The Lux Knights
by LaraCroftJEB
Summary: It's been a month since Lara found Kurtis Trent gone, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Lara got a letter from an old partner who needs her help. Elizabeth found Kurtis in France and with the help of the brothers and Lara Croft they can kill Karel once and for all. There trip gets cut of when they realizes what can happen when Karel has the Black Angel.
1. Chapter 1: The return of the light

**Chapter 1: The return of the light**

_I still can't believe this, all this time I have been so blind, so naïve. For years I resented my grandfather, doubted him like the rest, but he was right about so much. I wish I could tell him that now. There are so many shadows and mysteries that I once dismissed as mere stories, but the line between our myths and truths is fragile and blurry. I need to find answers. I must find Kurtis. He's the only one who can help us in this war. I must understand what Karel wants. I need to find the truth. __**Elizabeth Clark**_

As the rain fell harder and harder against the window panes, as lightning bolts illuminates the skies of Britain. The moon had barely risen, yet it felt as though night had fallen ages ago. The planking sound against the roof of the one-bedroom flat succeeded in keeping her awake - not that the sounds of the rain was the thing keeping her from tossing and turning.

Elizabeth Clark lay atop her bed in the dingy studio apartment of London. Her legs were crossed over each other and she was still fully clothed in street wear, from the black t-shirt to the study brown boots that could withstand any type of weather or terrain. She leaned back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Her hip holsters was still strapped on, although her Pistols rested on the nightstand table, still close enough for quick reach, should she need it when intruders comes in. The Shards was still in her backpack after picking them up in Prague.

Two more lightning bolts reached the sky, and thunder complemented it loudly enough to rattle the shutters outside her windows. She sated up on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She hadn't slept well in over a month, for numerous reasons. Elizabeth rose, she glanced at the clock on the wall 8:30p.m. This was going to be a long night. She removed the shards out of her backpack and looked at it, wondering where Kurtis was? Why he left them at the Strahov?

* * *

**(Flashback to a month early)**

Elizabeth told Kurtis that she'll met up with him in Prague. He sets of to Paris and she went back to South Africa to sort out some stuff. After sorting her things out, she sets of to Prague the next day. The flight to Prague was a good way to take a sort nap. When the plane landed she sets of to the Strahov to help stop Eckhardt and the Cabal from reviving the Nephilim. It was snowing hard, making it impossible to drive through. She arrived at nightfall and entered the Strahov building.

_What hell is going on in here_, she thought. The facility is more or less destroyed and things are going pretty crazy. She heads down through the Strahov trying to find her partner and when finding the lab, she finds Eckhardt's lifeless body with the shards still stack in him. She removes the shards out of his body and walked around, just to find a door nearby and enters it, she walks along a long hallway and finds herself in the arena. She looks around and sees a pool of blood and footsteps leading to hug door. _Whose blood is this? Whose footsteps are they? Where does that door lead to know? _She thought. She headed for the hug door, into the complete darkness; she walked until she finds herself at another door. Opening it, she finds herself outside the Strahov again.

Elizabeth walked around outside for any signs of her partner but found no one. _Where could he be? Whose blood was that? _She thought. She sighted and walked back to her motorcycle only to look up to see police cars from far. "What the hell are they doing here?" she said to herself. _Kurtis, I hope that blood wasn't yours._ She thought and she claimed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

_I can't sit here_, she thought with boredom. As tired as she was, she couldn't stay one more night here in London. She needed to go back home in Surrey. _I need to get some help_, she thought. She retrieved the keys from the table, as well as her guns and backpack. She turned outside the door, not bothering to lock her apartment. _There wasn't anything inside that someone will steal_, she thought.

She trudged down the stairs, past the landlord's office and out onto the streets becoming soaking wet in the falling rain almost immediately. Elizabeth started the engine of her motorbike, kicked it into first gear, released the clutch and throttled her way down the west streets, towards the exit of London, heading back to Surrey

She drove onto a dirt road and head towards a big gat, heading to Clark Manor's doors. She got to the gates and rang the intercom, soon someone spook "Miss Clark isn't home at the moment, How may I help you?"

"Henry its Elizabeth Open the gates." She said through intercom.

"Me lady, sure the gates will open in a second" Henry answered.

The gates open and she drove in. She stopped just in front of the doors of her home. "Home sweet home" She said out loud and entered into the main hall. Henry caring a tray of tea "Welcome home, me lady" he said to her. _For all these years he hasn't called me on my name_, she thought. "Thank you, Henry, Where's the boys?" She asked.

"Edward has gone out to get surplice for his computers and other stuff. Alex is in the library." Henry answered.

"Henry please calls Lloyd, tell him he has to come see me first thing tomorrow morning and book him a flight." She said and walked up the stairs to the library to find Alex sitting at the table with books by his side. "Alex what did you find, this time?" She asked while she stood at the table. Alex looked up to see Elizabeth and says "I got an e-mail from someone called Karel and he says he is looking for answers of the Black Angel." Alex then turned the computer on and showed the e-mail to Elizabeth "He needs my help; I said I'll try to find answers for him."

Elizabeth took a set and read the e-mail. _Karel surely knows how to come back from the dead but what those he want with the Black Angel?_ She thought and turned to face Alex "Don't reply him yet, not until I know why he wants to find the Black Angel. Please track down Kurtis Trent for me." She said and walked out before Alex could reply back. She went straight to her room and entered, go into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water of the shower and took her clothes off and stepped into the lovely hot water. After the she showered she went to bed, falling asleep in the comfort of her own bed.

Next morning she got up and got dressed. Heading down stairs to find Edward in the tech room behind the computer tipping away like something was chasing him. She heard Henry in the kitchen and saw Alex coming out of the library. Then she heard Edward calling her. "Yes?" She asked him when she entered the tech room.

"Lloyd will be here in 20 minutes and we found Kurtis, He's in Nancy, France" Edward said.

_Hm, what's he doing there, _she asked herself "Stay on him and when Lloyd arrives send him to my study." Elizabeth said and walked out the tech room and back up the stairs, into the study.

20 minutes later Lloyd arrived and Henry sends him up to the study room where Miss Clark was busy in. Lloyd went in and sat on the chair on the others side of the desk looking at Elizabeth as she tipped away on the computer. "Thanks for coming, Lloyd." She said not looking up.

"What's family for, so what do you need me for now? Who must I kill or find? Who must I stalk this time?" He asked.

"I want you to go to France, Nancy to find and bring someone for me." She answered.

"Who?" He asked

"An Old friend of mine, Kurtis Trent." She answers.

"What must I tell him when I see him? He won't just come with me." He said.

"I know." She said and told Lloyd everything he must do when he finds him. Lloyd then heads out and fly's to France.

* * *

Kurtis was sitting in a bar drinking his beer, he was thinking of Paris and Prague but more importantly he was thinking of the British women again. The bar was quiet and it made Kurtis think more. _This place looks like Café Metro back in Paris, small and quiet_, He thought. Kurtis was sitting in the corner of the bar like he sat in the café in Paris. Kurtis casually glanced at the door, half-expecting to see a thin, beautiful brunette women coming through the door to threaten the bartender. The thought made him chuckle a bit and he took another sip of his beer. He heard the door open behind him and turned around swiftly, an action that was seemingly unconditioned. He was semi-disappointed, however to see nothing more than a man coming through the door, dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots_. Odd fellow_, he though passively, taking another drink.

The man pulled a seat up next to him and called the bartender. "I'll have what his having." He told the bartender in an African, American accent. Kurtis slowly glanced his way, and then turned his gaze back down to the brown bottle before him. "I don't know much about foreign beer." He mentioned to Kurtis.

"That's nice." Kurtis mumbled, trying to distance himself from any further friendliness this guy might display. He didn't want to chat that wasn't what he was here for. The bartender brought the man his beer, and he exchanged his pounds for the alcohol. _This guy comes from Britain but he doesn't sound like a British guy,_ Kurtis though. "These staffs confuse me." The man said to Kurtis.

Kurtis glanced at him "You're not from around here."

The man sighted "No I'm not, I'm here for business." The man chuckled, taking a drink from his beer. He glanced backwards, in the direction of two black-clothed men who just came in and seated themselves at the counter.

"What business" Kurtis asked the man.

"Just to find you." The man said and took another sip of his beer "Hoping they would be here for someone else?"

Kurtis eyed him suspiciously." What are you talking about?"

"My Mistress sends me to find you." Kurtis gripped his beer tightly, wary of his BoranX hidden in his holster beneath his jacket. "You don't have to reach for your weapon, friend." The man added.

"I'm not your friend." Kurtis retorted. "What makes you think I have a weapon? And who's your Mistress?"

"Well after what she told me." The man said." I doubt that you're reaching for your phone."

"Who the fuck are you?" Kurtis asked in a low and angry voice.

"Trust me, Kurtis." The man sighted. "When you hear what I have to say, you'll be glad you didn't blow my head off."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kurtis asked quickly.

"It's not safe to talk here, my friend." The man said.

"Who's your Mistress and what does she want from me?" Kurtis asked.

The man chuckled. "An Old friend of yours."

"I don't like any people to have friends." Kurtis said dryly, he knew he was lying. He has some friends.

"Now, Kurtis lets first get out of here." The man said with a low voice.

"What does your Mistress want?" Kurtis asked "And what's your name."

"I must take you to her. She needs to talk to you or something. I really don't know what she wants from you." The man chuckled "My name is Lloyd."

Kurtis sighted. _If he's playing with me then I'm gonna play with him_, Kurtis thought. "Well Lloyd takes me to her."

They got up and walked out of the bar. Lloyd claim on his motorcycle and Kurtis did the same. Kurtis followed Lloyd to the airport where there flight to Britain awaits. Lloyd gave his keys to one of the staff and Kurtis did the same. After doing that Kurtis glanced at him "So why, Britain?"

"My Mistress stays there." Lloyd said.

_Kurtis's heart skipped a beat, Lara?_ He though. _It had to be. She was the only one in a hundred million women in Britain, I know Elizabeth is somewhere in America. So it can't be her. Lara Croft is the only one in Britain who knew as much about me, _Kurtis thought again.

* * *

7 hours and 5 minutes later they landed in London. They took their bikes and drove to Surrey. They came to the big gates of the manor and Lloyd presses the button of the intercom. A voice flowed afterwards. "Hallo, how can I help you today?"

"It's Lloyd." He said through the intercom. The gates went open and they drove in and stopped at the doors of the manor. Kurtis looked up to see the letter C on top of the door. _This has to be Lara's home. The C stands for Croft. Right_, he thought. The doors opened up and Kurtis saw a man who spook. "Come in guy's." Lloyd went in and Kurtis followed him into the main hall. Kurtis saw a Picture on top of the fireplace. In the picture there was a young girl with her mother at the back of her holding the girl tightly. _They look happy_, he thought.

"This way gentleman" Henry spooks and walked up the stair. Lloyd followed and Kurtis to, They headed in a room full of books. It was a two story room, stairs following up to another room. There was no one at the desk; Kurtis sighted "So what now?"

"We wait." Lloyd said and sits down on the chair by the desk.

Henry walked out, leaving them alone. Then the door on the right next to the desk and stairs swung open. They saw a woman on her cell phone talking really angry. She looked up to see Lloyd and Kurtis "I'll take care of you later." She yelled through the phone and hanged up. Then Kurtis heard a voice from up stairs. He saw a man coming down the stairs and started talking to her.

"Elizabeth don't be so angry. We'll get him and finish him this time." The man said but he looked oddly familiar to Kurtis. "I know. I just hate it when Karel does that, Chris we must find him before it's too late." She said with a sight. She turned around to face Lloyd and Kurtis. Chris touched her shoulder and said "Hey, Kurtis is here and I'm here. After we find the other brothers and the artefacts, Karel is done for. So stop being like this because I hate seeing you like this."

_How did he know my name? Why did she call him Chris? Chris is dead, is he_, Kurtis thought. Then it hit him, his face was too familiar, his eyes are blue_. Could it really be Chris, his long-lost cousin,_ Kurtis thought. "Kurtis, Lloyd glad that you guys are safely here." She said and walked to her desk and sat down. "Oh, it was nothing but I'm must be going now, I have that thing in Namibia." Lloyd said and got up.

"Right, your flight is ready for you, Lloyd." She answered "Thanks for bringing him, cous."

Lloyd walked to the door and heard her voice once more "and gives that brother of yours a big hug and kiss from me."

"Will do." Lloyd said. "Call if you need me again and Chris you must look after her or else, bye" Lloyd then stepped out the room and headed out back to his motorcycle.

Elizabeth looked back at the guys in front of her. "So boys, you bought thought the other one was dead. Kurtis welcome back from whatever happened in Prague." She said.

"Ah, the Strahov, you where there?" Kurtis asked. "I was starting to think you run in some trouble back in America or Africa.

"I never got the chance to fly to America and when I came to Prague I found the Strahov half destroyed and picked the shards up." She sighted. "But back to business, Karel is still alive and kicking. I called in a favour, someone who also knows the Cabal, The Lux Veritatis and Karel. We can trust her."

"Who?" Kurtis asked.

"A friend of mine. Miss Croft herself, we've worked together for a long time and she agreed to help us in this mission." Elizabeth replied.

"When will she be here?" Chris asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Elizabeth answered. "Henry prepared a room for you Kurtis so you can go and freshen up. When Miss Croft is here we'll started off." Elizabeth got up and went out leaving Kurtis and Chris alone. Chris then got up and said "We'll talk tomorrow" and he then left Kurtis alone.

Henry came in. "Mr Trent your room is ready." Kurtis got up and followed Henry to the room his going to stay in. He entered and laid on the bed, _Lara is going to see me, what will she say, Will she have my Chirugai? The last time I saw her, she was going after Eckhardt_, he thought. He closed his eyes and slept, tomorrow will be a long and busy day.

* * *

**This is my first story...I'm new in this so please Review and tell me what you think...**

**Don't miss the next chapters...:)**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journal

**Chapter 2: The journal**

_Lara was always happy even when she was a little girl. She was excited about her father's adventures and achievement. She loved her mother very much. Unfortunately, when she was nine years old she and her mother's plane crashed in Nepal which took her mother away from her. Ever since she came back home, she was not the same any more, but when she was with her father she had joy again, well until she was fifteen. Her father disappeared in Cambodia where human bones couldn't be identifying as his. Lara decided to follow in his footstep and find the causes of both her parents' disappearance. After finding the truth of her mother by entering Avalon, she took on tasks, trying to find the truth of her father, but at least she was happy to have some adventures again. Not anymore, she becomes that cold woman once more. Just after the return of Prague. Something was making her angry and cared only for justice. The darkness made her become cruel and heartless. I miss my old Lara, now she's the Lara I barely know. **Winston Smith**_

His almost lifeless body was kneeling in front of her; his gaze was impassively stuck in the view of the pain, partly hidden behind a body of a certain Tomb Raider. The man had the two shards in his chest already. He looked up onto the familiar face, with hazelnut eyes of hers, watching him with anger and disgust, then he heard her voice "This is for Kurtis you bastard." She raised the last shard that was in her left hand to stab the kneeling one in the head, like he did so with Eckhardt the last time.

"A speech for me, too sublime for a mortal, don't you think?" Karel said, his eyes revealing a trick. She felt a rush of anxiety as she saw Joachim's mad gaze. "Go on, Lara. Stab me."

She raised the shard above her head, ready to stab the blond, but as she blinked, instead of the Nephilim's pale body; she saw the more familiar one. The one with dark hair, fancy fringe behind some pair of sky blue-eyes observing with sadness on Croft as she was holding the very weapon to kill him_. It not him, its Karel playing a trick on you,_ her mind warned but to see the two shards being stuck in now Kurtis's chest made her let out a cry of hurt and pain.

She loosened the grip on the shard as it fell down and hit the ground. She placed her hand on her mouth tenderly as she was staring in horror at the very sight in front of her. "No…" she mumbled. She kneeled down and brushed his hair aside to the painful expression in his face. The suffering was enough for Lara to started crying and she closed her eyes for just a second when it hit her. Her whole body was pushed against the ground; the next thing she heard was a clank of metal her opponent has taken the shard from the floor.

"Stupid mortals." He said with his body weighting on hers as he sat on her and leaned the knife dangerously closely to her chest. "Always letting their emotions takes the lead. Don't you see where such behaviour can take you? Tell me Lara, how does it feel to be killed by your beloved one?" He wasn't going to change back to his true form. He wanted Lara's last sight, before passing away to be Kurtis Trent_. Tricked by the loved one, Betrayed. It didn't matter this wasn't truly his,_ she thought. Karel enjoyed it thoroughly her sorrow, her despair, all written on her very frightened face. He raised the shard and without any speech, with all his force. Stabbed the Tomb Raider right in the chest.

Lara sat up straight. Another damn nightmare of Karel and Kurtis, she thought looking at the clock-5:30 am. She got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the shower and slipped out of her silky pyjamas. The hot water felt nice on her skin and made her mind clear away from the awful dream she just had. _Karel is dead, I know he is,_ Lara said to herself. The heat of the hot water made the mirror foggy and the whole bathroom was full of steam now. As the sun was shining through the bathroom window, it gave the room a ghostly glow.

_I could stay in the shower forever, _Lara thought to herself. She then turned the shower off and watched what was left of the water dripping out of the shower head and into the drain. She pulled back the curtain in the shower and put her hand out to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to her walk in closest dropping her towel and picking out her clothes. She then walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Winston in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Croft." Winston said and gave her some tea and toasted. "There is a letter for you, it arrived a minute ago."

"Thank you Winston." She said, taking the letter and opening it and read

_**Lux Veritatis in trouble. Come immediately tomorrow morning to my address. Elizabeth Clark.**_

She wasn't sure if Kurtis was with Elizabeth, but who else could be with her? And if it was Kurtis, what is he doing with Miss Clark? She thought and ate her breakfast.

Lara finished her food and headed to the tech room, carrying the letter she has just received at hand. The word repeated in her head over and over but she needed to know that he was alright and what trouble he was into now. She gave the letter to Zip "Please make the arrangement to Clark Manor."

Lara then headed out the tech room and outside in the lovely sunny day. She walked over to the garden leaning against the edge of the water fountain and crossing her legs. The Manor looked huge from where she was. Lara knew what she needed to be doing right now, to gather information on the Lux Veritatis again, but she felt like she was missing something. She sighted looking up at the clear blue sky. She then remembered that she has his Chirugai and that made her mind dwell back to the past.

* * *

**(Flashback to a month ago)**

It was past midnight when Lara came to the hotel of Prague. She was tired; she hasn't slept for two days. The police stopped chasing her but she knew they're still after her. She had Kurtis's Chirugai still and didn't know where he was. She looked everywhere back in the Strahov, but all she found was dead guards and creates and the place was come down. Lara came out just to find the police outside waiting for her, she run as fast as her tired body could run.

She claimed in the cheep bed then she remembers running away from the police at the Strahov, she noticed that someone took off on a bike. _Could it be Kurtis, who was waiting to see if I got out_, she though, she let it slid, it would've been anyone and fell asleep.

The next morning came and she thought of how she was going to clear her name. Sighting, she got up and headed out the hotel after paying for the night stay. She heads down the street just to find Jenice.

"Hey, have been looking for you." Jenice said.

"What are you doing in Prague?" Lara asked.

"I heard the news on the radio, that the Monstrum case is closed and that they are looking for you." Jenice answered.

"The case is closed?" Lara asked.

"Yes, and they wanted to ask question. The police want to know what happened inside the Strahov after they saw you run away from the place. They aren't going to arrest you anymore, Lara."

"Let's go." Lara said and walked with Jenice to the police station.

They went in and a man came up to them and said.

"Miss Lady Croft, can you come with me and answer some questions for us."

Lara just nodded and went in a room and stared to talk, she talked about everything, but left out the part the Kurtis had played. After this they let her go. She walked up to Jenice and thanked her for all the help, then Lara booked a flight back to England, heading back home.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on. Everything was calm and peaceful. Lara was now in her father's study, looking through some old books. She has found some books of the Lux Veritatis. Reading everything through not to miss one thing. Lara then came across a journal between the books, her father's journal. She started reading the first page:

_**1972**_

_**Konstantin came to me again, Lara was just five years old. Konstantin brought his son and wife with. She has given birth to a baby boy who was only 4 months old, with the same pursing blue eyes as his father. Konstantin asked me if his wife and son could stay for a month or two, just until he find a safe place for them. I agreed and Winston took his wife and child up to their rooms. Konstantin started telling me off Eckhardt and the Cabal and how they killed almost everyone in the order. He also mentions that his son is the only one who can kill them. I didn't really know their powers but I helped them in some cases like finding a good place to hide some artefacts in "safe places". Konstantin then leaved after greeting Lara and my wife as they came in from the walk in the garden. **_

Lara closed the book and puts it in her backpack. My father worked with Konstantin, the man who came every time after my father's disappearance, to see how I was holding on. Until I turned 21, I haven't seen him again. Could he be Kurtis's father? Cloud the baby that my father is talking of, be Kurtis? Lara thought to herself. She then put the rest of the books on the other table and headed out the study back to her room. She got dressed in her pyjamas and calmed in her bed.

* * *

Next morning came quick and Kurtis wakes up and got dressed. He headed down the stairs to find Elizabeth, Chris, Edward and Alex in the tech room. He headed to them and heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Henry coming in with a tray of coffee with five cups on it. "The coffee is ready. Help yourselves." Henry said and walked out.

"Morning Kurtis, sleep well?" Elizabeth asked as she poured some coffee into her cup.

"Yes, thank you." Kurtis answered. "So when is Miss Croft coming?"

Before she could answer the door bell rang. "That must be her now."

Elizabeth headed to the door and opening it, to see her old-time friend and partner. "Come in Lara, we've been waiting for you." Elizabeth said and closed the door behind Lara. Henry came in and asked. "Do you want something to drink Miss Croft?"

"No thanks, I just had." She replied and faced Elizabeth. "So what's the trouble?"

"Come with me and then we can start." Elizabeth said and walked back to the tech room with Lara following. Kurtis saw Lara coming in behind Elizabeth and he could see that she noticed him, because she stopped in her footsteps. "Everyone meet Miss Lara Croft, she's going to help us kill Karel once and for all. Lara you mind taking a seat next to Kurtis there please." Elizabeth said and sat next to Chris. Lara then sat down next to Kurtis not making eye contacted with him.

Elizabeth then stood up walking to Edward who was sitting at the desk behind the computer with Alex. "Edward please opens the files." She said and then on the big screens behind her came images of artefacts. "Miss Croft you and Alex will be working together here in my home. To find the locations of each artefact. Edward please opens the next file" The next images came up behind her. "Then Kurtis and I will fly to Salt Lake City to meet up with the other six's Brothers." Elizabeth paused and took a breath and continue "Edward next file please." The next images came up. "Chris you will fly to Turkey and find out everything you can on The Black Angel and the Ark Veritatis. Any questions?"

"Who are the six Brothers?" Lara asks.

"There are eight brothers all together, Kurtis and I am one brother together, Elizabeth is the second and the rest are in America. The brothers are the Lux Knights. Together they are unstoppable." Chris answered.

"Yes, and all have a deferent name. Guilhelm, Limoux, Bogomil, DeCombel, Aicard, Occitan, Vasiley and Montsegur. They're names were placed on statues in the Vault of Trophy's back in Prague." Kurtis mentions.

"Kurtis and Chris is the Guilhelm Brother, I am the Occitan Brother. The rest I called all over the world to meet us in Salt Lake City." Elizabeth finished.

"Splendid." Lara said. "So what is the Black Angel?"

"The Black Angel was once one of us but stronger. The Lux Veritatis buried him alongside the Ark Veritatis. If he is awakened again he can use the Ark to destroy his enemies." Elizabeth answers.

Everyone was quite until two helicopters landed outside. Elizabeth, Kurtis and Chris got up taking their bags that was already packed to the helicopters. Lara, Alex and Edward said goodbye to them and got to work. When they have all the locations and when Elizabeth and Kurtis come back with the other Brothers, they will set of to the locations to find the artefacts.

Kurtis and Elizabeth was off to America to see the Brothers united again and Chris to Turkey to find the info on the Black Angel and the Ark. Lara and Alex went to the library and started going through every book. Edward stayed in his tech room and kept in contacted with the other three.

* * *

**I got the brothers names in the Vault of Trophy's and the name Black Angel in TRAOD.**

**Thank you for the review so far, I'm glad you like it.**

** R & R or PM**

**Mwah ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Salt Lake City

**Chapter 3: Salt Lake City**

_I'm not alone anymore, my brothers are alive. I have though that the Cabal killed everyone, at least they didn't. I'm fighting with them, I will fight for the lives that Karel took, including my fathers. Elizabeth and I are heading to Salt Lake City, a place where I almost lived my whole life. I'm heading back to the past and for some reason I'm scared. I'm scared to face the dark past that I left behind. I betrayed my father and the order. I run away from something that was hunting me down, everywhere I went, no one was safe near me. Now I'm back and fighting in the war my father fought in. We're going to make the dead order rise and alive again, like it always has been. At least my father would be proud of me, I haven't betrayed you father, I needed space and freedom from the Shadows wars. I love you father, and I always will. __**Kurtis Trent**_

The helicopter was already in America, heading for its destination, caring two passengers, Kurtis and Elizabeth. They we're going to see their brothers and this was going to take place in Kurtis's old home. He's home was a safe house where the meeting can take place. Elizabeth was looking out of the window to see the landscape below. She then hears a sight next to her. She turned to face her partner, who was playing with his fingers.

"Kurtis, are you alright?" She asked but she knew he was far from alright. He was going back to his past and even she knew how painful that is.

"I'm fine." Kurtis said and looked up at her. She was looking at him with her chocolate-brown eyes. He could see that she wasn't convinced. She knew me for almost 13th years; he thought and looked out of his window. "It's just the thought of going back to my old home, scares me."

"I, I'm scared to but we have to do this." She said and looked back to her window. There was silence for few minutes until Kurtis broke it "Elizabeth, I…" He couldn't continue.

"I know. It hurts me too, after everything that you and I went through not to mention Chris." She replied and looked back to him. He was still looking out the window, and then there was silence again

The helicopter landed just a block away from Kurtis's home. They got out and walked to the street where his house awaits. They pasted five houses until they got to the house and Kurtis and Elizabeth stood in front of the house for minutes. "I still remember the day you saved me on this street." She said more to herself then to Kurtis. "I also remember that day and all the others too. "He mentioned. "I just can't believe my father or my mother is gone. I wasn't here for them and I don't even know how he got killed." He added.

"I know how he was killed, Chris and I was there." She replied

* * *

**(Flashback to 2001)**

Konstantin and the remaining Lux Veritatis went to battle against the Cabal in Cappadocia, Turkey. They headed in to a cave to find the Temple. Heading in just find a city, builds that lay deserted underground. They walked in and found the place quiet too quiet. Then as they came to the middle of the city, they got ambushed from each side. They got ready to fight and tried to destroy their enemies but their enemies are winning, the Knights didn't giving up the fight. As Konstantin fights Eckhardt he hears how every member of the Lux Veritatis gets killed. "It's over" Eckhardt said to Konstantin and throws him to the wall, knocking Konstantin out.

Elizabeth came to Cappadocia after she left the army last year and going after those who wanted to killer her. One of them told her that what she's looking for is here in a cave. So she sets of to find this cave. She founds the cave and headed in only to find a fight going on. She slipped into the shadows and went closer only to see Konstantin being hanged on a cross and dead bodies being dragged to the side of one of the buildings. She went closer and saw that he was waking up. He's still alive, she thought to herself but then a though came to her when she saw that the dead body's was members of the order.

Kurtis is he in this mess! Her mind couldn't go there. Then she saw Konstantin's gaze falling on her. He was looking at her with does sad blue eyes. Then he mind read her. "Kurtis isn't here, his safe in France." She then mind read back at him. "What must I do?" she didn't really know herself yet but knew she was also a knight. "Go find him. Go find the other brothers and stop this madness from continuing."She looked at him with tears in her eyes, only nodding to him.

Then she felt someone's hand against her mouth but only to find it to be Chris. The man she met in the army. The one that she fell in love with but never told him because of the wars she was in. What is he doing here; she thought then heard his soft voice. "We need to wait until everyone is gone and that it's safe to come out." She nodded and looked back at Konstantin who was now facing Karel alone. Everyone went with Eckhardt outside leaving Karel alone with Konstantin. She heard Konstantin speak to Karel

"Have you come to watch me die?" Konstantin said with anger.

Karel Smiled "I'm immune to hatred and rancour. I don't hate you because you will die and I live. So I don't care about what happens to you or your kind." Karel smile widen and he continued. "You must know that you die because your only son fled, betrayed you. He's not like you. He's clever."

Elizabeth's blood started to boil but Konstantin mind read her to stay in the shadows. "My son will be you death, if it's the last thing he does." Konstantin said to Karel and then he looked to Elizabeth's way and took his last breath and died. Karel stood there for a few moments and walked out. After he was gone Elizabeth and Chris came out of the shadows. Elizabeth headed to the foot of the cross and she fell on her knees. "I should've tried to save him."

"Elizabeth, face it your just human" Chris said standing next to her. Then she got up with anger and the next thing he knew she hit him with an energy bolt. Chris got up and his hand started to glow with yellow energy but they both realized that the other one is a Lux Knight. Chris lowered his hand and saw the expression in her eyes. Then he came closer to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry" she said. He then kissed her on the lips and said "don't be." They broke the embrace and walked out after Elizabeth said goodbye to Konstantin.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Kurtis didn't say a word after hearing of his father's cruel death, he only looked at the house, sadness and anger that he remembered from his childhood.

"Kurtis, I'm here for you, every step of the way but we have to go in." She said.

"Yeah I know." He responded and headed in, with Elizabeth just behind him.

They entered to see the house was the same after the last time they were here 13 years ago. The house didn't change, the paintings was still on the walls, the furniture was still there, only one thing was missing, his parents. Kurtis walked along the hall just to stop and look at a photo on the wall, it was Chris and him just a month before Chris and his mother moved to Poland. Everyone thought that Chris was dead after they heard the death of his mother in Poland. At least he escaped, Kurtis thought and walked in the living room to find the brothers sitting and waiting for them. Elizabeth entered behind Kurtis and they greeted each other.

Elizabeth then started to talk about Karel and of his plan to find the Black Angel. Kurtis went on and told them what had happen in Paris and Prague a month ago. After saying everything they wanted to. The brothers took out there special weapons. Limoux took out his trusty Time spinner. Bogomil his Golden seal, DeCombel his dreamer spear, Aicard took out his Skull thrower, Elizabeth Clark Occitan took out her Flame thrower, Vasiley his Obscura Crystal and Montsegur took his Lux shield. Kurtis Guilhelm didn't have his Chirugai with him and everyone looked at him as they hold their trusty weapons. "Kurtis where is the Chirugai?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to him. "Lara has it." He whispered to her. "How does she have it? You only met her today." She said.

"Not really, I met her back in Paris and Prague." He answered. The brothers looked at him waiting for answers. "I'm sorry guys; my weapon is in a safe place for now."

"Kurtis, a Lux knight is never separated from his trusty weapon." Limoux said.

"I know but I'll get it when we all are back in England." Kurtis said.

Elizabeth called Edward to send the helicopter to the house. Edward did and said that the helicopter will be there in 10 minutes. Elizabeth then headed to Kurtis who was now in his old room, he heard her voice.

"How did she get the Chirugai? Kurtis we're partners, why are you hiding the truth from me?"

"I fought with a mutant and she stabbed me right in the stomach, I use my Chirugai to behead her and fell down before I cloud catch it again." Kurtis took a breath and continued. "I passed out for an hour and when I wake up, I was in a strange place, without my Chirugai."

Elizabeth didn't have words to say, she was to hurt after hearing the horror of the battle and she knew it was mostly her fault. She arrived too late in Prague that day. They stood there until the helicopter came to pick them all up.

* * *

Lara and Alex found two of the artefacts locations. Lara stood up leaving Alex in the library. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to find Henry making lunched. She sat on the table when she remembers her father's journal in her backpack. She takes it out and starts reading page 2 and 3:

_**1972**_

_**Lara has been playing with the baby for a month now. She asked me if there was a chance that she will have a brother or sister in the future. I didn't really answer her but maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Konstantin called me and said that he has found a safe place in Salt Lake City and that he will come fetch them tomorrow. I heard something in his voice that was scaring me a little. I have to tell Lara that little Kurtis and his mother is going home. She will be a greet mother one day but to tell her she must let go of the baby as she would likely see him again. That will break her heart, and it did. Next morning she cried as she said goodbye to the little baby, her mother told her that he will miss her also. But she was too smart to believe her mother. She runs up the stairs to her room.**_

_**1975**_

_**Konstantin came to my home on day and gave me 4 beautiful golden daggers with an Element or value on it. Each Element/ Value had a meaning: Strength, love, truth and faith. He asked me to hide it as only the once who are devoted to each word can used it. I agree and took the daggers in my care. I asked him how his wife and son were doing. He answered me with hurt and sadness. He tells me that his son is the chosen one, He will lead the order to victory one day, but Konstantin told me that he will likely see his son do this. He asks me to look after Kurtis if anything happens to him. I agreed and Konstantin left again.**_

Lara closed the book when Alex came in with a book in his hand. "What do you have, Alex?"She asked. "We'll miss croft I found the last two artefacts locations." He said and opens the book almost in the middle. Lara took a read to find that the two artefacts are in the same place. She stood up and walked to the tech room where Edward has been sitting. When she came inside with Alex hot on her heals, Edward spook "Elizabeth and the brothers are on their way."

"Splendid." She said "We have the locations of all four artefacts."

Before Edward could say something the alarm went off. Someone broke in. Lara got her guns ready and Edward and Henry run to a secret door and opened it reviling weapons of all sorts. They all went for cover as six mercenaries came in and started walking in different directions. One of them headed Lara's way and one the right moment she knocked him down unconscious. Five remained. Two of them went up stairs, one to the kitchen and other two in the tech room. Henry and Edward also waited for the right moment and then both knock the mercenaries to the ground unconscious.

Lara went after the two upstairs and Alex heard footsteps in the kitchen. He heard them coming louder and louder and then he used the gun and hit the mercenary in the neck, killing him. Edward and Henry got rid of the three mercenaries and Alex got ride with the one he just killed. Meanwhile Lara just killed the one mercenary but the other one got her by the hair. He throws her against the wall making her lose her guns. The mercenary aimed his gun on her as she tried to get up he kicked her back down.

Elizabeth and the brothers arrived at her home and found Henry, Edward and Alex putting body's in the car. Kurtis asked where Lara was and Henry said that she went upstairs to deal with the last two. Kurtis run fast through the doors and up the stairs and into a room to find Lara unconscious on the floor and the mercenary kicking her more and more. Kurtis took out his BoranX and shot the bustard in the head. Kurtis then run to Lara, picking her up and carrying her down to the others.

Everyone was inside and saw Kurtis coming down with Lara in his arms. Elizabeth gasped when she saw Lara's brushes and cuts. Kurtis puts her on the couch and Henry feels for a pulse. He finds on and then gets the aid kit. Few hours later Lara awakens with a headache and looked up to see Kurtis sitting on the couch on her left. She sat up straight and looked at Kurtis. He looked into her eyes not wanting to break the connection.

There was silence for a moment and then Lara spook. "Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Alex took the mercenaries to someone who will kill them after getting what he needs. Elizabeth is in the study and Henry gave the brothers each a room."

"Wonderful." She said and got up only to fall back onto the couch.

"Take it easy, Lara." Kurtis said and got up and sat next to her.

"Kurtis, I can't do this, not now." She said as she looked away from him.

"Do what." He asked.

"Getting this close to me, I'm not trying to…I mean trying to…" she paused.

"Trying to show your true feelings for me." Kurtis finished.

Kurtis leaned forwards, their face barely inches away. He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away and got to her feet. This time she stayed on her feet and walked off. Leaving Kurtis alone and heading to Elizabeth. I won't let her get away from me again, Kurtis said to himself and got up and followed Lara upstairs. He griped her wrist, making her face him. Kurtis don't do this, she thought but the other part of her wanted him so badly. "Why are you fighting me Lara?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. She couldn't speech, his body was so close and the smell made her mind go crazy. She was in love with him; she wanted to kiss him, to embrace, to make love to him. Why I'm I doing this to myself, she thought.

He leaned to kiss her and this time he touched her lips tenderly. He then pulled away to look her in the eyes. She then leaned in and kissed him back on the lips. After that she broke the embrace and headed in the study. Kurtis stood there for a minute, surprised at her reaction, he couldn't get his finger on it but she was playing him. He left the though and followed after Lara into the study where they found Elizabeth behind the computer.

* * *

**I'm not that good in romance...sorry but I'll try to make it better in another chapter...:)**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye**

_**Salt Lake City, 1982**_

Kurtis and I were playing in the field when I heard my father calling from far. We ran to him and when I saw him, he had that look again. The look that told me, that we were moving again. I didn't want to go, not now. Kurtis and I have been friends for more than four years; he wasn't just my cousin anymore but my best friend. We knew each other like no other friends of ours knew, because of this order and because of the pain he was getting from his father. Kurtis came to me when things went bad, he was younger than me. He didn't really want to fight yet, didn't want the Shadow wars yet, just wanted to play and have fun. Then my father spook "Chris go pack your things, I'm moving you and your mother to Poland."

"Why can't I stay with Kurtis? Father Konstantin is the strongest and the leader." I asked.

"Chris, you know I want you to stay with Kurtis but you must go and hide with your mother. It's not safe and leaving you here will make Kurtis's life also in danger. Sorry my son, you'll understand when you're older." Gerhardt Jnr. answered.

"Yes father." I said and walked back home with Kurtis just behind me.

We walked into my home and into my room. I started to pack my clothes in a bag and heard a sight behind me. I looked up to see Kurtis looking at a picture of us together. "You can have it, I have plenty more of picture of us together." I said and continued to pack.

"I don't want you to leave. This is so unfair." Kurtis said and let out a tear.

I turned around to look at him; I saw the tears on his cheeks. His not even ten years old and I'm leaving. I wanted to be here next month for his birthday but sadly I can't. "Kurtis, I'll be back, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said but knew it's not true. His father will just hurt him again and there will be no one here for him. I hate leaving, I hated it, I wish we can just stay in one place; I can go to school and have friends. This was the longest I've ever stayed in one place. I have to leave Kurtis here and that make me sad and it hurts me to.

"You don't know what the future holds for you, Chris. Mother told me stories of how the Cabal tracks us down and kills us." He said and more tears fell. I hated seeing him like this, He's mother didn't even want him to start all this but his father just went on that its best for him. I still don't know why? My father started my training when I turned twelve but my uncle just goes on and on about 'the younger the better' but I didn't buy it."Kurtis, I'm going to be fine, I'm tough, don't forget it."

Kurtis sighted again. "I know, but the Cabal. I don't-"Kurtis was interrupted by his father. "Kurtis" His father said clearing his throat as he and my father walked into my room and I heard Konstantin speak again "Kurtis, say goodbye to Chris and your aunt. You're not going to see them again."

"Yes father." Was all Kurtis could say, he turned to me. "Goodbye Chris, please don't leave me forever."

I hugged him tighter. "Don't worry; I will never leave you alone in this world." I sighted breaking the embrace "take care of yourself."

Kurtis only nodded to before turning to my father and mother. "Goodbye Aunt Sarah and Uncle Gerhardt."

"Goodbye Kurtis don't be nutty, okay." My mother said and kissed him on the head.

"Goodbye Kurtis, and be the strong big boy I know is in there." My father said, pointing to his heart.

"Let's go Kurtis; mother is waiting for us at home." Konstantin said, pulling Kurtis by the arm.

As they left the house, I whispered Goodbye.

* * *

_**4 hours later**_

Father took us to the safe house here in Poland, It was just 5minutes outside of the small town and I started helping my mother with the bags when the phone call came. My father picked his phone up, putting it on loudspeaker." Hallo."

"Gerhardt, you need to come to Krasnoyarsk, Russia ASAP." a man said through the other line.

"What about Konstantin?" My father answered.

"His on his way but this needs both Heissturm brothers" the man answered back.

"Okay, I'm coming." My father said and hangs up the phone and faced mother and I "I have to leave, but I'll be back fast, just stay here."

"Okay honey, just be careful out there." My mother said and kissed him on the lips, she then walked to the kitchen, leaving me and my father alone.

"Son, I want you to do me a big favour okay." My father said to me.

"Yes father." I said.

"If someone, like Eckhardt breaks in, don't try to fight, run; run as fast as you can." He said, with a series look on his face.

"He won't find us, will he?" I sighted "please come back." I said, trying to hold my tears."

"Chris, I'm not sure, Eckhardt is sneaky and you never know what his up to." My father sighted "I'm gonna be back my son; I have my bother by my side. One day you and Kurtis will have each other's backs." My father hugs me and then turns away and heading out the door after saying his goodbye.

* * *

_**A day later**_

Mother asked me to fetch some old books down in the basement. She was working on an artefact called the Nimrods Amulet. She needs some books called Nimrod and it's in the basement. I went down stairs to the basement and while I was there, I heard voices upstairs. Not sure what's going on, I headed back up to see a hand on my mother's neck, shocking her to death, I hideaway and saw my mother fall to the ground. His face was too familiar, Eckhardt I said in my head. I remember father telling me to run and so I did. I run out by the back door and into an ally, I ran so far when I released that I was in town. I bump into a police officer who spook. "What's chasing you, young man?"

Eckhardt is going to find me out here and I have one choice to hide somewhere he'll never look. I had to play my cards right, I thought to myself.

"I'm alone, my family is gone forever. I have no one." I said with tears in my eyes, trying to convince the officer. He bought it. "I'll take you to the Orphanage, okay." The officer said and took me to the small house where children were playing and big kids were sitting playing cards. I will stay here until I come up with a plan.

* * *

_**Present**_

Chris was dwelling back to the past when he found an old newspaper of the year 1982. He was reading the front page that read:"**Another unknown murder, young women was found yesterday dead. Here organs were ribbed out of her body and blood was smeared on the walls of the house with unknown symbols. Police haven't caught this murderer yet but-" **

Chris didn't read on, the women in the photo were painful enough. He sat the paper down just in time to find an old man coming out of his study, the man then spook "may I help you?"

"I hear you have some ancient books here" Chris answered.

"Yes, I have lots of them in my Library, what is the subject you're looking for?" the old man said walking to a bookshelf.

"Black Angel or Ark Veritatis, maybe The Brotherhood of the secret order." Chris said.

"Ah, I have some books on all three subjects." The old man said.

The man got some books and took it to the small table. "There you go 2 books of the brotherhood, 1 book of the Black Angel and 1 book of the Ark Veritatis." The old man then walked back to his little study.

Chris took a seat and stared to read through the books, it took him the whole day but found info in all four books. He needed these books and called the old man. The man came "yes" he said

"Can I buy these books? Name your price." Chris asked.

"No one have ever bought these books or read them. You may have them with the cost of $450."The old men said. Chris pays the old man with a tip of $50. Chris then took the books and left.

* * *

Kurtis and Lara now stood there looking at Elizabeth as she tipped away on the computer. After a sort while Elizabeth looked up to them "I hear you and Alex found the artefacts locations."

"Yes we did. Two artefacts are located in the same place, Egypt. The other one in Mexico and last on in Namibia." Lara replied and sat on the chair.

"Well done, we'll fly out to Egypt, first thing in the morning." Elizabeth sighted "I will let Chris know where to meet up."

"Where in Egypt?" Kurtis asked.

"Alexandria, I need to fetch something that will help us in this journey. Something that I've been looking for that gave me the names of the artefacts."

"Splendid." Lara said. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Hm. You may go Lara." Elizabeth looked to Kurtis. "I want to talk to you about Prague." and Kurtis just nodded and sat down. he started to talk about the Strahov break in, following Lara and teaming up with her, Lara only walked out ignoring what he was talking about. She entered her room and took out her father's journal and read page 4 and 5:

_**1981**_

_**Konstantin came to me again. He told me what happened at home, his sons powers have fully came in. This wasn't all; he wanted me to help him open one of the temples in America. I told him that I will but I will bring my 14-year-old daughter with. He said that its fine cause his bringing his son also. His said that its time for him to learn how to protected artefact of the order. Lara has been begging me to take her to one of my travels. This can be her travel with me, and maybe finally meet the baby boy she took care of years ago.**_

_**1982**_

_**Konstantin called, he told me that both Chris and his mother were killed yesterday and that his brother is looking for justice. It didn't go so well, his brother got hit and is now dying in the order after Konstantin saved him. Hours later he called again, his brother past on, joined his wife and son in heaven. Poor man I feel his pain, he lost his brother, the only brother, who got killed by the Cabal. And poor Kurtis, he lost a nephew and his best friend. I wonder how his taking the news? His hurting I know he is his barley 10 years old.**_

Lara closed the book when a knock on her door was interrupting her read. She stood up and places the journal on the table. She opens the door to find Elizabeth.

"Our flight to Egypt is booked for 8am tomorrow morning. Chris is meeting us there; he also found info on the Black Angel and the ark." She said.

"Wonderful." Lara replied. "Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth said. "Goodnight."

Elizabeth walked to her room and Lara did the same. Maybe tomorrow will be a wonderful day, what I'm I saying, Karel is still out there. It's never a wonderful day, if his alive, Lara said to herself as she claimed into bed. The bed was comfy like hers back home, but she still wanted her own bed.

* * *

**Next morning. Alexandria, Egypt.**

Elizabeth, Kurtis, Lara and Chris headed to a house just outside of Alexandria. They went in and Elizabeth went upstairs to her study. She pushed a painting away reliving a safe. She opened it and took out a book. An ancient book. She headed back down to the rest. "I got it"

No one spook for a minute until Lara broke the silence "So the first artefact is outside of Cairo the other one outside of Suez."

"Okay, Chris I want you to go with Lara to Cairo and Kurtis and I will head to Suez." Elizabeth ordered.

"Why must Chris come with me? I work alone." Lara asks.

"Lara, Karel will maybe find you and kill you. Chris has the powers to keep you safe." Kurtis answered

"I don't like it" Lara said rolling her eyes "But he'll do."

They head out of the house to the jeeps taking off in separate ways.

Chris and Lara arrive in Cairo and heads to the temple. Lara and Chris heads in and Lara took her guns out when she sees skeletons. For a reason the skeletons didn't attack them. The Skeletons looks at Chris with relieve and Lara puts her guns away and say's:

"What's going on, Chris?"

"I think this is one of my orders tombs." Chris replies.

"Yes brother, your right, this is the tomb of your great-great grandfather and we see that you have come for the artefact." One of the skeletons said.

"Yes where here for it." Lara said

"Be quiet my dear." The skeleton said

"May we get it?" Lara asks.

"Your mother will give it to you when she comes, she has been chosen to protect the Rose when she passed on to the spirit world." said the skeleton to Chris.

"My mother!" Chris said.

"Yes" the other skeleton replies.

The skeleton starts kneeling when the Spirit came in. The spirit orders them to leave, the Spirit was caring the Golden rose and a scroll. It was Sarah and she come to Chris and Lara who was standing there. She then speaks.

"Chris, my son, there was a reason why you're still alive and this is why. Take the Rose and remember the story's I told you. You will understand and Miss Croft this is for you in your mission to stop Karel from getting his hands on the Chosen one." She gives them the items.

The spirit wants to turn around when she hears a voice.

"Mother! Wait," She turned around facing her son who just spook. "Will you rest in peace knows."

"No, my son. I have to help you father protect the Lux temple, until you find it but be warned Karel is on his way and will not rest until he killed the chosen one and all of you." Sarah says.

"Mother where, no…mother wait…no….wait….no don't…. go." Chris kneeled when the spirit disappeared. Chris kneeled there for minutes.

He wanted to scream but couldn't and stood up and faced Lara.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Lara followed him out of the temple and they got back into their jeeps, driving to Suez.

* * *

**I made up the Nimrods amulet...**

**If anyone has a question, please feel free to ask by PM me**

**thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: Suez

_**Chapter 5: Suez**_

**_Salt Lake City, 1990_**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in the city, the children was out playing and families where enjoying themselves. The Heissturm house wasn't always quiet but the town was used to the family and their little secrets. On this day their lives are going to change.

I walked into the streets after escaping my holding cell. The mafia called the Demons kidnapped me and brought me to who knows where. I was lost in a small town, not knowing what the name of the city was or the country. I'm used to the South Africa's streets. There I didn't get lost and I did know where I was. I could feel that I was in my country, but this place feels strange. I didn't know anyone and they saw me as a treat to the children, because I looked like a hobo. My clothes were torn and I was full of mud and blood.

I walked into a street near a Canal Trail or something. I was angry at my father, he is the reason I'm in this mess. He and my Mother have brought me into something their own shit. I don't know what they did but they kept talking of the Lux Veritatis and the Chosen one, whatever that means, it doesn't sound good.

I got tired of walking and sat down on the pavement. Then it happened, two cars drove up from both sides of the streets. Men claimed out and started to shooting at me. Likely I took a gun before I left the place I was being kept at. I ran to a house's pillar and started shooting back at them.

Kurtis was in his room when he heard the guns shots; he ran out and found his father ready with a gun in his hand and picking out through the window. Kurtis saw the other gun on the table and he grabbed it. He then joined his father at the window, when he sees a girl shooting back at the four big men outside and then Kurtis saw one of the men. He was here last time, his father said that there from a mafia called the Demons, a second enemy of the Lux Veritatis but his Father made an agreement with that man who was now shooting at this girl.

I got it right to shot two down but the others started to block my escape so I turned around to the house and jumped over the gate heading for caver again. They walked into the front yard and started to shot me again. I shot one dead and now only one remains, he kicks my gun out of my hand and knocks me down.

Kurtis saw her fall and then he saw it, the tattoo on her right arm. "Lux Veritatis." He said to his father and pointed to her arm. Then his father went to the front door and Kurtis followed after him, they walked outside to them. His father spook. "Nico don't do this, we have a deal. You leave my people alone and we leave yours alone."

"That deal is off Konstantin, her father broke it, and know she's gonna pay for it." Nico said aiming at me while I tried to get up. Then I saw it, my gun was lying not so far away, I got up and ran but then he shot me in the leg. I fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Nico, stop or else." Konstantin said, aiming his gun to him.

"You won't shot me, Konstantin." Nico said aiming for me again.

Then I saw the boy next to Konstantin, and then it happened in a split second. The boy was quick; he took the gun in his hand and shot the man in the head. His father was angry at him but turned my way. I got up and leaned against the wall for support. "Thank you." I said trying to stay on my feet.

"Hey, it was nothing, your one of us." Kurtis said holding his hand out "Kurtis."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Clark." I said and shock his hand. "What do you mean one of you?"

"The Lux Veritatis." Konstantin said. "You have the tattoo."

"I don't know what you're talking off. I wake up on my 19th birthday last month and saw it there. Like it was there since I was born but it wasn't...and this." I said showing my hand as it glowed yellow. "I don't know what's happening to me but I can't hide this, when I get angry it comes out. A lot of explaining had to be done at my University."

"Elizabeth, you're telling me that your tattoo just appeared on you, your father didn't give it to you?" Konstantin said with a surprising look on his face.

"Yes and I don't have a Father, Well I don't have anyone. The only person who really cared about me, passed away last year. My grandfather, he was the best thing of my family." I said and sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurtis said and sat down next to me "we have to get that wound closed before you bleed to death."

I agreed and got up; he helped me into the house and bandaged my leg. "Can you maybe tell me where the heck I am?" I asked.

"You're in Salt Lake City, why do you ask?" Konstantin asked.

"You mean I'm in America, Shit. Those basters first kidnaps me, and then bring me here." I said with anger. I was so angry that my hands started to glow in that yellow glow.

"Take it easy. Where do you live?" Kurtis asked and took my hands down.

"I'm from South Africa." I answered and calmed myself down. "They kept on talking of the Lux Veritatis and the chosen one, whatever that means."

"Wait your from South Africa, now I know who you are, you're from the Occitan brothers." Konstantin sighted. "What did they say about the chosen one?"

"I'm from what?" I asked "They said that the time is coming and that the Chosen one will soon be revealed and his/her powers will soon change from yellow to blue."

"There are 8 brothers in the Lux Veritatis, 8 families that's separated all over the world. Their powers together can destroy anything, but the chosen one and the Black Angel stays the strongest ever." Kurtis chuckle "Their blood isn't the same, like a family but the powers they have makes each a brother. Every brother has a special weapon that makes them more special with their powers."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You have the powers from your family who is the Occitan brother." Konstantin said. "But the Chosen one has nothing to do with you; my son is going to be the Chosen one."

"Are you sure about that because they were talking of a secreted way that the person will know he/she is the Chosen one." I said "and if this yellow glow is powers, and that means I've never been learned to use them or control them. My family isn't going to help me so will you help me, Konstantin."

He agreed and I stayed here for my training and learned more about the order and its secrets.

* * *

**_A year later_**

I'm now in control of my powers and the fighting got even stronger. Konstantin lets me fight with Kurtis but I could see he didn't want this. Every night we trained together and I got my flame thrower from my grandfather. I miss him so much, well I have to go sooner or later and live my own life. I wanted to be in the British Army and fight for the country.

It was now or never, it's late but late enough. Everyone was sleeping and I got up and took a bag out from under my bed. I started to pack my cloths in the bag and then I heard a noise behind me. I was wrong, Kurtis was still awake. He looked at me and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here longer. I have a life to live, please don't be angry." I said and looked down to the floor. I was going to leave him here, and I didn't want to but if I don't do this, I said in my head.

"I'm coming with." He said.

"Why?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"I never wanted this life, and this can be my chance to get the heck out." He said.

"Are you packed?" I chuckled saying that.

"Yes I'm packed." He answered. "I've been ready to run, for a long time."

"Good because I called a taxi to come pick me or us up. He'll be here in 5 minutes." I said and picked my bag up. He went and fetched his back and we snack out and claimed into the taxis. Kurtis then told him to go to an area I've never been to.

When we arrived, Kurtis tipped the man and he drove off. We walk into an area where there were rows of garages on each side. Kurtis walked to number 37 and opened it, relieving two motorbikes and a table. Kurtis walked to the table opening the door of the table and taking out a gun, a holster, a wallet and knifes. He puts them in a bag that was next to the table.

"So where did you get all this?" I asked.

He tossed a key to me and answered "I was prepared to run and I got the Classic Brough Superior SS 100 from my father and the BMW R1200GS from my uncle."

He claimed on the Classic Brough Superior SS 100 and started the engine. I claimed on to the BMW R1200GS and also started the engine and we drove off in the night to who knows where.

* * *

**_A month later_**

Kurtis and I went our separate ways, He went to France and joins the Foreign Legion, and He also changed his family name to Trent and got the nickname "Demon Hunter" within the Legion. I went to Britain and joined the British Army. I stayed there for 9 years and left when I got a call from South Africa, telling me that there are people after me and they want me dead. I set of to kill them instead.

* * *

_**Suez Egypt, Present** _

Kurtis and Elizabeth went into the tomb after driving to the place that Lara gave them. They got in a long hallway and found themselves face to face with flying blades. Elizabeth sighed and tried to see how many times the blades where flying and what speed but couldn't.

"It's going randomly. There's no way in." She said to Kurtis.

"Yes there is. Our powers together can stop it, just concentrate." Kurtis said and raised his arms. Elizabeth took a breath and did the same, she thought hard on the blades and in minutes the blades stopped.

They walked on and on until they found themselves in a room with statues and doors. "These statues have the Lux Brothers names on, where definitely in the right place." She said,

"Yes but what door must we take, that will lead us to the artefact?" Kurtis asked and looked at all 6 doors. There were three on both sides.

Elizabeth looked at the wall on the end of the room and then walked to it. There was a painting on the wall. Angels and Humans, the Angels on the left and humans on the right holding what looks like swords. The swords in the human hands where glowing orange and the Angels swords where glowing green. Elizabeth looked around and saw the statues again and turned to the wall again. She looked closer and saw names on the angel's swords and on the human's swords to. She read the Angels names out loud "Eugene Limoux, Kate Occitan, George DeCombel and David Montsegur." She then went to the humans and read their names also out loud "Alex Guilhelm, Pieter Bogomil, Ameer Aicard and Otilda Vasiley."

She turned around to face Kurtis who was now also looking at the wall. I wonder why humans had Knight Names, She thought. She looked to the statues and noticed the four of them was missing a piece of their sword. Elizabeth then looked at the doors on the right and then on the left. "Kurtis, look at the doors on the left, just one looks different from the rest." She said, pointing at the last door.

"What do the other doors lead to?" Kurtis asked.

"To the other pieces of the swords, look at the four statues on the right, they are missing some pieces." Elizabeth said pointing now to the four statues. Kurtis then turn to her.

"Let's split up and find those pieces I'll take the two doors on the left." He said.

"I'll take the three on the right then." Elizabeth said walking to the first right door. Kurtis walked to the first door on the left and headed in. Elizabeth also headed in and went on the hunt for the pieces.

Later Elizabeth came out of the second door and Kurtis too. He gave her the two pieces and asked. "So what's in the third door then?"

"It doesn't want to open." She answered and placed the sword pieces on each statue. All of a sudden the two doors swung open. The left on that looked different and the one on the right that didn't want to open.

"Now what?" Kurtis asked.

"Hm!" She chuckled "I don't know."

"Ah, let me us my Farsee ability and see which way we must go." Kurtis said.

"Okay, do it." She said, taking a deep breath, Guilhelm brothers and their Farsee ability, she thought.

Kurtis raised his arms once again and closed his eyes, he concentrated and his mind then went out of his body and went through the left door. He passed some traps and got to a large room that has more statues in. Kurtis's mind then went to the right door and found a hall leading to trap pits and then to a room with a large door in. His mind then came back to his body and he almost fell back.

"So did you find anything?" Elizabeth asked in an angry voice. She was not happy of this situation; she always knew which way to go but not this time.

"I'm saying right, left is another puzzle, the right has a large door." He answered.

"Hm…That can mean any door, Kurtis. Let's split up again. It will then go faster." She said.

"Yeah, I'll take the right, and be careful on the left door, there are traps, like spikes and blades and staff." He says and walks off.

"Will do." She mumbled to herself and went in the left door.

She past the traps and found the room with the statues. "What the hell is this, another puzzle?" She said to herself. She looked at all the statues; they were standing all over the place. She looked in the middle; there was a circle with 8 circles in it. She then went over to one of the cycles. There was a name written on it, Vasiley. She then walked to the statue on the other side to find Vasiley on the statue. "I may move all the statues on their names." She said to herself again and started moving the statues on the circle with its names on it.

After all of them were on their places the room started to shack, "Oh fuck, no?" Elizabeth said when she saw water coming from under her feet. She looked back to see the door she entered in was closed. This is great, just great, she thought. Elizabeth looked up but there wasn't an escaped route on the roof. She then looked around for a lever or something but found nothing but the door she had come into. There must be away out.

Kurtis got the large door opened and headed in and found a small room with the artefact in the middle. He heads and takes it. "That wasn't so hard." He said to himself and then pocketed the artefact when both sides of the walls broke open. Two skeletons came out angrily and toward Kurtis but they stopped in their steps. Kurtis then hears the one skeleton talk. "You have come for the artefact and now we can rest in peace, for we don't have to protect it again. Take good care of it Brother Guilhelm." The skeletons then went back to their hiding places.

Now to find Elizabeth, Kurtis said to himself and headed back to the room with the 6 doors. He headed into the door she went into and he found himself in front of a close door. This door wasn't closed, before, He thought. Taking a step back he used his Farsee again. His mind went through the door into the room that was now filled with water; He looked around to find Elizabeth at the top her head barley sticking out for air. The water was almost at the roof, making it hard for her to get air. Kurtis mind came back to him. Shit Elizabeth doesn't have much time left before she runs out of Oxygen, Kurtis said to himself.

* * *

**So will Kurtis save her in time? Will she find her own way out of there? Or will she die?**

** R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6: No more room to breath

**Chapter 6: No more room to breath**

_I'm starting to feel weak. For the first time in my life, I feel helpless. I feel like there's nothing left to do anymore. Nothing to make things better. I feel my lungs going to explode at any time. Maybe it's because the water has reach the top, leaving no place for air. Maybe it's because there's no way out. Maybe it's because the door doesn't even want to open when I tried to use my powers. But it's mainly incapacitated that I feel. The absence of hope has made me weaker. What I wanted before I die is to see those pursing blue eyes. So blue but so much life inside them. I wish I could see Chris once more and then leave this world in peace. Now it's too late, it's over for me. **Elizabeth Clark**_

The water started getting warmer, like it was boiling on fire. The ceiling had been reached by the water; my only place I've got air has gone. I felt my body weaken by the lake of oxygen. I've tried everything to get the hell out of here but nothing worked. I knew that any minute my lungs where going to full with water and drown me. Then I heard a voice inside my head _Elizabeth, hold on, I'm gonna get you out of there._

I knew who was talking to me in my head _Kurtis, Please hurry. The water has reached the top and there's no air left._

_I found a staircase, leading up somewhere, just stay with me, _he said again.

I sighted _I'll try._

He went up the staircase only to find a small room. On one of the walls was three levers and only one of them opened the door. "I found three levers." He told me in my head. "Kurtis, I can't hold on much longer." I told him. "Hold on, Chris will never forgive me if I let you die." He said and pulled the right lever but nothing happened. Shit, two left, He thought. He pulled the middle lever and hears a noise from the back of him. "Kurtis, I'm sorry." I said back. Kurtis turned around to be face to face with a monster. _Elizabeth hold on_, Kurtis said. _Shit, no…Elizabeth_, he thought when she didn't responds back.

Kurtis got his BoranX ready when he sees Lara and Chris behind the monster. Chris was hold his Phirugai in his right hand and his gun aimed at the monster in his left hand. He got his Phirugai that was just like the Chirugai ready to cut off the monster's head. Lara was holding both her pistols in her hands. They started to shot the monster and they dodge, rolled and shot the monster over and over until it kneeled in front of them. Chris took the Phirugai and sliced the monster's head of while Kurtis ran to the last lever and pulled it.

The whole place started to shack. "What did you do?" Lara asks. The water in the closed room was draining out after two platforms opened up. "I'm trying to open the door in the other room." Then they heard a door down stairs open. "Well the door opened, so where is Elizabeth?" Chris asked.

Kurtis ran past him and Lara followed. Chris then followed after, and finds Kurtis and Lara kneeled to the ground in the room that was now opened. Kurtis was feeling Elizabeth's pulse. Chris ran to them also kneeling. "No….No….What happened?" Chris said, tears coming down his checks.

"I can't feel a pulse." Kurtis said and started giving CPR to Elizabeth. "Come on, Elizabeth, breath." Lara said will Kurtis was doing the CPR. Chris was helping Kurtis, by giving mouth to mouth to Elizabeth on the time Kurtis told him after he pressed onto her chest three times. "Elizabeth wake up, please don't leave me now." Chris said making another tear fall "I love you."

After a few seconds she started to cough out water, looking up at Chris who now was holding her tightly against his chest. "I thought I lost you back there." Chris said kissing her on the head. Elizabeth smiled and said "you're not gonna get rid of me that easy." Chris smiled at her and wanted to hold her forever, protect her forever but he knew he can't always be there for her. Elizabeth looked up and saw Lara and Kurtis and she broke the embrace with Chris and tried to get up but she fell back. Chris caught her in his arms. "Take it easy, your body is still in shock." Kurtis said with a smile. Chris helped her up onto her feet and holds onto her, that she won't fall back to the ground again.

Elizabeth looked around and wondered what happened that she got trapped in a Lux water trap. She looked at the eight statues, and tried to walk to them. Chris helped her to the statues and Kurtis and Lara followed. "What I don't understand is why this room was built, if the puzzle was just going to trap you." Elizabeth said and took more heavily breaths. It was like her lungs never had oxygen in years. "Maybe the puzzle isn't even right." Lara said and started to move the statues off the circles. After all of them were of, Lara checked all the names and found that 2 of the 8 were painted black and the others were painted wit. She looked closer and then her Tomb Raiding senses kicked in. "The two statues where on the wrong place. They painted over the names, switching them, letting no one find whatever this room holds" Lara paused. Looking back at the circles. "That no one will find it and that they get trap in a kind of water trap." Elizabeth finished her sentence.

Lara nodded and took a deep breath "This name and the one on the other side are switched. We must switch the statues."

"Okay, you're the tomb raider." Kurtis said and help Lara move the two statues on the right places and then move the others back on their places. Then the room shock again but this time the wall on the other side opened up, reliving a secret room. Elizabeth looked at Lara and then back at the wall that just opened up.

They walked to the secret room to find a stone table in the middle. There was nothing on the table, only writing that read "Only the four values can be used by four people who have these values in their hearts. The Values are another way to destroy evil. RJC" Elizabeth read it out loud again, and Lara then thought to herself, 'RJC' Father was here? Elizabeth looked at Lara and saw that she was thinking of something. "What's it, Lara" Elizabeth asked.

"RJC, its stands for my father's name." Lara said with a sight. "He did that once before in Thailand, He never does that but only if it leads to my grandfather's crib."

"So whatever was here is now at your home, back in England?" Kurtis asks

"Yeah, my father did have a lot of secretes." Lara answered.

"Oh that's true; remember what we found back in Përmet. I still can't believe he knew that." Elizabeth said.

"Oh yeah, the artefact of life. How he knew of the artefact is a mystery." Lara said. "How can I forget."

* * *

**(Flashback to 1998)**

Elizabeth was on her way to Përmet after hearing of an artifact located somewhere there. The Army gave her the permission to travel, because of her fast training. Elizabeth also wanted to get away from someone there who she was in love with. I can't let him fall for me, I can't let him will be in this mess called the Shadow wars. No I'm not going to get him involved in that, she thought to herself.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth landed in Përmet and started to search for the underground citadel. When finding it, she heads in and finds herself in a room that has a lot of paintings on the walls. The one wall had a wit Angel on it and the Angel was holding a book in the one hand and a golden shard in the other hand. On the next wall there was a Black Angel, holding what looks like a box that had the symbol 'Infinity' on it. The black Angel had something at its feet. It looks like the Ark Veritatis, she thought, trying to get a closer look. Before Elizabeth could check the other painting, she hears someone come down. She got her guns ready, to shot any intruders.

Elizabeth aimed but lowered her gun when she sees Lara coming in. "What the hell, Lara. I almost blew your head off." She said with anger and holstered her gun back.  
"So what are you doing her, Elizabeth?" Lara asks.

"Finding an artifact and you?" She answered.

"I'm also here for an artifact. My father wrote in one of his journals of a mysteries artifact that can give 'life' to its owner." Lara replied to the question.

"That's just like your father. Last time it was the Triangle of life and now this. What else did your old man hide from you?" Elizabeth said with irritation.

"Well, I found this journal hidden in his secret room. So it really doesn't surprise me anymore." Lara answered and looked at the walls. "Well those two on the walls are good and bad angels but what about this Painting." Lara was on the opposite side of the room looking at a painting that had 8 people on it with the same symbol on their shirts.

Elizabeth is now also standing at this wall but she recognized the symbol on the shirts. Lux Veritatis, she said in her head. Lara turned to face Elizabeth "Do you know that symbol because I never saw it in my life." Lara said. Elizabeth looked at the other walls, on one there was a painting of the Nephilim and on the other one there was a painting of the moon and the sun with the earth. "Well Lara, it stands for the Light of truth." Elizabeth answered but not the real name of the symbol. I can't let her know that this is a secret orders citadel, Elizabeth thought.

Lara and Elizabeth solved the puzzle and found the next room with the artifact of life. Elizabeth takes it but Lara doesn't want her to. Lara aims her gun at her "Where do you think you going with that."

"Lara, you don't want this, trust me you don't. There are things you don't know of and I hope you'll never do." Elizabeth said putting the artifact in her backpack and then taking her pistols out to.

"What are you talking about?" Lara asks.

"I'm saying this artifact doesn't belong with you. It's hidden her by my ancestors." Elizabeth said, trying not to mention the orders name.

"Your ancestors?" Lara said "You're saying that the artifact is yours."

"Yes, how did you think I knew the name of the symbol, or how I knew how to open the door? Think about it Lara." Elizabeth said.

Lara looked at her and lowered her gun. She knew Elizabeth for three years and not once did she betray Lara. "Okay, I trust you but where are you going to take it?"

"To a temple back in America." Elizabeth answered and walked out and Lara followed with.

**(Flashback ends.)**

* * *

After Elizabeth and Lara thought about the past, Lara snapped. "So that's how you knew the name? Light of truth also known as Lux Veritatis."

"Yeah but I couldn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't tell the whole world but it's this wars, I didn't want you to get involved in." Elizabeth said.

"Well I knew that you won't stab me in the back and I was right." Lara said "Let's get out of here and find whatever my father found here.

They headed out and back to their jeeps. They drove back to the airport and set off for Britain. While on the plan Elizabeth called one of the brothers. "Grant Limoux, are you guys still fine? Karel didn't dropping by?"

"At least not Karel but his mercenaries did pitch up again but we took care of them" Grant answered through the other line.

"Hm, maybe it would be safer that you guys go hid in the secret underground stronghold in Africa." Elizabeth said.

"Then we can start rebuilding the order like Kurtis said." Grant answered.

"Okay then. Tell Edward to arrange a flight for you guys then we'll meet up with you guys later.

"Will do, bye." Grant said and hanged up.

4 hours later, they reached Lara's Manor that was also in Surrey but Clark manor and Croft Manor was 30 miles away from each other. Lara went into her manor with her guest just behind her. Winston greeted them and Zip was sitting in his tech room. Lara then heard Kurtis "this place looks almost like Clark manor."

"Well Clark manor was Croft manor before I moved in." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, Clark manor belonged to my aunt; she gave it to me after she passed away. I also got my father's manor and Elizabeth wanted to buy my aunt's manor from me." Lara said.

"And it was now named Clark manor." Elizabeth finished.

"Oh okay." Kurtis said.  
"I'm just glad that I gave the manor to some I can trust." Lara said.

"And everyone who knows Lara knows that she lakes in trust." Elizabeth said. "So let's go to that secret place, Lara."

Lara opened up the crib and went down with the rest following with. Lara pulled a switched on one of the covens. Reliving a secret hall, they then head in and found a room with two tables. Lara then went to the one table. "My father has a lot of rooms down here that I didn't even know of." Lara said seeing another tap record like in the thrall room. She press the button to play, her father's voice came out speaking.

"Hello Lara" Lara gasped again like she did in the Thrall room so many years ago.

"Here in this room is everything we found in Suez, Egypt. Be especially careful with the undead knights." Everyone started to look around for these knights; he was speaking of, but found nothing.

"They managed to kill twelve of us before we boxed them up." Lara saw the box's on the other side of the room. They were opened.

"They were protecting one of the Lux Veritatis Golden Shards, a book telling where the rest of the treasures were hidden, all of which are necessary to open the way to the Lux Temple."

Elizabeth walked to the other table and found the golden shard there.

Lara's father went on in the tap "The Lux Veritatis believed this site contains a powerful secret that can help save or destroy the fallen once and to safeguard against this possibility, I hid the book on a place only you will know where to look. 'The Wild Flower.' I hope you and Kurtis will find it and if you guys fail because it was a terrible mistake. I hope you and Kurtis will forgive me." The tap stopped.

Lara looked up at Kurtis and Elizabeth looked at them with the golden shard in her hand. Kurtis looked at Lara and then spook. "How did your father know that we will work together?"

"Because he knew your father. I found his journal and he wrote the times your father came to our house and how they worked together." Lara sighted. "I found this book the day I got the letter from Elizabeth. I didn't even know Konstantin was your father."

"It's fine; at least I know why he always came to Britain." Kurtis respond "So what is this wild flower he talked of?"

"When I was young he talked about the time when the eclipse will happen and he showed me this flower that only grows in Cambodia." Lara answered.

"So we're heading to Cambodia." Elizabeth said. "Let's fly."

They left the room and headed upstairs and started planning their trip to Cambodia. They were going to head first thing tomorrow morning. Later Winston gave them their rooms and everyone said goodnight and headed up to their rooms, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**So Elizabeth lives another day...But what will happen in Cambodia, Will Lara finally learn of her Fathers disappearance or will she find more clues of what he was really working on. **

**Lara's aunt who gave Lara, her own manor before dying...It's the Manor in the game Tomb Raider 1996, The manor that her father gave her is the manor of Tomb Raider Legend...Just let you know why the Clark manor looks the same as Croft Manor. **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

The sunlight shined through the window, waking him up. _Another day, another mission_, he thought and got up and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the hot water of the shower and looked himself in the mirror. He sighed and undressed and walked into the shower, making the hot water fall onto his scared body. He washed himself, and then turned the water off; he pulled the certain away and grabbed a towel to drying himself.

He walked back to his room and pulled his trouser on and then he took his boots, sat on the bed and, putting them on, when he hears a knock on his door, with a voice following after. "Kurtis are you up?" it was just Elizabeth. He was done with his boots and got his t-shirt, and headed for the door. He opened it; letting Elizabeth in. "yeah, just took a fast shower." He said while putting his shirt on, he could feel that she was looking at his stomach. He knew she was looking at the hug scare that Boaz left him. "I'm sorry." He heard her say.

"Don't apologies." He said. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault, If I Haden been late; you wouldn't have that damn scare." She said taking a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry.

"Elizabeth, look at me." He said. "I'm alive and healthy. Don't punish yourself for being late."

She looked up at him, he was right but still there was the event in South Africa that kept her from coming. "Look Kurtis there's something you should know." She paused. "Back in South Africa…" She couldn't continue.

Kurtis looked at her and saw that something had happen back in South Africa that was making her like this. "What about South Africa?" He asks, he wanted to know but before she could answers him, Chris was at the bedroom door.

Kurtis turned around and saw his nephew standing there with a look that says it all. "Morning." He said to Chris but Chris wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong Chris?" Elizabeth asked. "What did Stephan DeCombel tell you on the phone a minute ago?"

"Not the news you want to hear." He answered.

"What is it Chris?" Kurtis asked with frustration.

"Well you know that the DeCombel Brother has the power of dreams." Chris said and started pacing.

"Yes, they are the Dreamer. Why?" Elizabeth asks, as she got up from the bed.

"He had a dream of the future." Chris said and paced more.

There was silence and it was so quiet that they could hear gunshots from far; Kurtis broke the silence because of it. "Where's Lara?" he was a little worried about her. Ever since he forced that kiss onto her and he didn't even know why she kissed him back and then broke the embrace for a split second. He knew there was tension between them because of it but he was worrying, worrying about what that dream was, it was never good and Chris was showing it.

"She's outside." Elizabeth said. "She said that she is going to be shooting her targets, in her target field." Elizabeth could see the relieve in his eyes but there was something he wasn't telling her. Kurtis just smiled and looked back at Chris who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He was writing in his notebook, he wasn't going to tell them yet. Elizabeth then sat next to him and took out her notebook, writhing something also. Kurtis walked over to the nightstand table and took his notebook and opening it to his last entry. It was about the event that happened in Egypt, Elizabeth, the tomb and even Lara. He looked up and broke the silence again.

"Chris, what was the dream about?" Kurtis was losing it; he never liked it when one of the DeCombels had a dream of something and this can lead to Karel.

Chris looked up from his notebook and made gaze with Kurtis. "It was about..." He couldn't say it.

"Who?" Elizabeth said looking up at Chris. She can feel that there was something very wrong, something she felt back in Cappadocia and in Prague. It was that feeling of hurt, anger, sadness but more of Evil. Chris turned his focus onto her, next to him, looking into her eyes that were searching for answers. "It was about Lara and yyy…" He swallowed "you." He finally said.

Elizabeth looked away knowing that what he just said can mean one thing, Karel. She could feel it, she even knew it. The last time she saw Karel, He said that he will find her again. That never was a good thing and the phone call of the other day. Karel saying that he was onto her, how he was going to find the Black Angel but more importantly the Chosen one. It was like he knew who the chosen one was already. It's been years since the Demons came out from hiding, years of waiting but the matter was that they were the only ones who truly knew what and who the Chosen one is. "What about me and Lara?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Kurtis drew in a deep breath, "I need a smoke." He said and walked out of the room, taking his backpack with his notebook with him. Elizabeth sighted and turned to Chris for answers. "Well are you going to tell me?"

Chris looked back to his notebook, standing up and sighted "Elizabeth, you're not gonna like it." He said and looked down to see her face. "I didn't even want to hear it but I did." His voice went low by the last words. She stood up and came closer to him, looking him in his deep blue eyes. She saw the hurt in them and knew the answer. "I'm not gonna…" she couldn't say the last word.

"No, not that." He answered and took her into an embrace. "I love you too much. I can't see you get hurt." He whispered. Her head was on his chest and she could smell his colon. She sighed and wanted to know what else it was. He knew what she was thinking and kissed her head. "Karel is gonna hm….capture you and do experiments on you." He chuckled the last words and a tear fell on his cheeks onto her head. That wasn't the whole truth about the story but I can't let her get hurt, he thought.

Elizabeth felt the tears on her head and knew that it was hurting him. She took her head of his chest and looked him in his teary eyes. "Chris, I'm gonna be fine, I'm tough, I'm a good fighter and I won't give up just to be back in your arms." She said and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back and looked her in the eyes, their heads touching each others. He saw the small smile on her lips and could see that she was hiding those feelings again. She was so beautiful, strong, adventurous, intelligent, stubborn sometimes, sexy, graceful but she was alive, courageous and resourceful. She is a million things that I can think of but she stay's my girl, he thought and kissed her again.

* * *

Lara was outside shooting at her targets, one by one making a good aim at them. She knew Karel is out there but guns won't help. Lara had one target left and she aimed it when she heard a gun going off and a bullet passing her, hitting the target for her. She jumped out-of-the-way of any enemies that were shooting at her, when she sees Kurtis putting his gun in his holster. A cigarette in his mouth and he winking at her. He sat down on the wall, looking at her as she picks up the bullet casings on the ground.

After all the bullet casings were picked up she saw him writing in his notebook. Wonder what's in that book, she thought and walked to him. He sees her coming and closed the book, putting it back in his backpack. I wonder what she is thinking, She's so hard to read. She is worse than Elizabeth but maybe that's why they are friends, he thought. "What the hell was that for?" She said, looking at him for the gunshot he just shot a minute ago.

"People are still sleeping at this time." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny, Mr Trent." She said but was curious to know what was in the notebook.

"Tell me something, what's a women like you, living in a place like this if you're always traveling?" He asks with a look of questions written on his face, he couldn't figure her out.

She thought about the question but found no answer for it but one popped in her head "I love my travels but this is my home, I grew up her, my father…" She couldn't go on. The last time she saw her father was when she was fifteen.

He saw the expression on her face that change from happy to sad. "Your father, dead?" He asked.

"Yes, I was fifteen; my aunt took me in until I was old enough to live on my own." She answered.

"So, that's way she gave you her own home but what about your mother?" He asked but saw her face go from sad to hurt. "I don't want to talk about my mother. I lost her at a very younger age." Lara said, looking up to the skies. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could say.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." She said with sight as she looked at the clouds that were now passing by. He's care but why? I can't do this for longer. I love him but how do I really know this is truly him, she thought and looked back at him. He was now standing next to her. His eyes were looking at hers now. Trent you won't try that again, like the other day, she thought.

"Look Lara what happened back in Prague and also in Clark Manor, I'm sorry about it." He sighted. "I will give you your space."

"Thanks." Lara looked away, she had the felling of anger in her but it wasn't about Kurtis. No it was about her past. She sighted "My mother got stake in Avalon, because of me. She was undead but dead."

Kurtis looked at her, he knew Avalon. His father told him of the long-lost temple down there that belongs to the Lux Veritatis. "What happened?"

"I was nine, our plane crashed in the Himalayas near a temple. I was unconscious until I wake up inside the temple. My mother took me under shelter." Lara sighted and took a breath. "I walked around for firewood and found this dais with a sword in it and I activated the portal." She stopped.

"Let me guess your mother took the sword out of the dais and transported herself to Avalon." Kurtis continued the sentence for her.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked looking at him with those hazelnut eyes.

"Avalon is a part of the Lux Veritatis. It is the place where our warriors went, those who didn't go to Valhalla after death. It's also known as Helheim that of the goddess hell, depicted as a women on one side and a corpse on the other. It said that she presided over all souls there but it is also where we hide a weapon that can destroy the world." He answered with a sight.

She looked to the manors doors to see Elizabeth, who was coming their way. Lara could see something wasn't right. Her friend's face showed it. "Hey, So Zip arranges our transport to Cambodia that is leaving in an hour." Elizabeth said when she stood in front of them.

"But." Kurtis said.

"But I just got a phone call; I need to go back to South Africa." She said with a troubling look.

"Why?" Lara asked.

"Long story but there is trouble in Cape town." She answered dryly.

"Elizabeth, you still didn't answer my question earlier" Kurtis said, he was thinking of what she was going to say back in his room.

"Later…lets head in Chris has something to talk about." She said and turned away heading back inside. Kurtis and Lara followed after.

They all were in the tech room with Chris and Zip. Lara looked up at Zip who was holding a file in his hand. Chris was pacing again but Elizabeth knew what it was about. "Guys sit down." Chris said with concern. Something wasn't right and Lara could sense it. They sat on the chairs and looked at Chris, who was now standing at Zips side. Chris took the file from Zip and Zip headed out. "This file has info about Karel's planes; it's about the Black Angel and the Chosen one." Chris gave the file to Elizabeth, who was surprised at what he just said. "I did some studies one the Black Angel and the Chosen one. It doesn't look good." Chris added.

"What are you saying?" Lara asked.

"He's saying that Karel is going to take the Chosen ones power and give it to the Black Angel. Then The Black Angel will be stronger than he's ever been." Elizabeth said when she closed the file and handed it to Kurtis. The file had the info of how it can be done.

"So who's the Chosen one?" Lara asked, knowing of the fact that her father's journal said that Konstantin mentioned that Kurtis was going to be the Chosen one.

Elizabeth sighted "Konstantin said it is Kurtis but the Demons had another thought about it, when they kidnapped me all those years ago."

"Right and to be honest, I think my father could be wrong about it. When the Demons went on about it, No." Kurtis added by Elizabeth sentence.

"So who are the Demons?" Lara asked again.

"They are a group of wizards that knows more about the chosen one. They are also an enemy of our order." Chris said.

"They believe in the power of the dark ages and will stop at nothing to get what they want." Elizabeth said with sadness of the incident that happened in South Africa. The demons came after her again, last month when she was in South Africa sorting something out.

"So where are they?" Lara wanted to know. She didn't like it to not know something.

"The last time I saw them, they were in South Africa a month ago." Elizabeth said and looked down at her hands.

"Wait, What?" Kurtis said out of surprise. Was it this that was keeping her in South Africa last month, Kurtis thought?

"Kurtis, Leave it." Chris said.

No one said a word after that tense moment. Not until it was time to leave. Elizabeth got up and took her backpack. She took the keys of her jeep and wanted to leave but Kurtis stopped her. "Elizabeth, what's going on in South Africa?"

"Kurtis please leave it. I have things to sort out still. People have questions and Karel; well he was there in the Cape yesterday." She answered. Chris got up when he heard Karel's name. "Elizabeth, you're not going alone." He said, walking to her.

"What choice do I have? My one friend got hurt because of him." She said, a tear fell on her cheek. Chris wiped it away with his hand.

The touch was so warm agents her cheeks but she had to go, no matter what Chris said early this morning. "Elizabeth, I'm going with you." He said taking her in an embrace.

"No you can't." Elizabeth said quickly.

"She's right bro." Kurtis sighted. "Your father worked in Cambodia not mine. Only you know what's in those jungles. I'll go."

"Okay then, we team up again. Kurtis with me and Lara with Chris." Elizabeth said and broke the embrace.

Lara sighted again. I work alone, why isn't that getting to their heads, Lara thought. "Very well, but I'm driving when we get there."

"Agreed." Chris said, not wanting to argue. They took the Jeeps and went to the airport. Loading the jeeps onto different Plans, one heading to Cambodia and the other on to South Africa. Greeting each other and claiming onto their plans. Heading for their detentions.

* * *

Hours later Chris and Lara landed in Cambodia and headed into the jungles. Lara was driving and Chris was looking out of the passenger's window. I can't believe I'm back here, he thought. The last time he was here, his father showed him a temple whit a man Called Richard. Time flies. where that man was now? Did he even have kids? Was he even alive? He could be my ticked for info about this place. About that temple, Chris thought again.

Lara could see the temple and she drove in front of it. Lovely, my father and his work. This was what he was working on before he went missing, Lara thought. She walked to the temple's stairs and heard Chris sighting. She turned around and saw he was bending down and looking at something that was lying on the ground. Lara walked to him "What did you find?"

He looked up, picking the box up. "My father's work, left after his death. I've been here once with him." Chris took a breath. "He had this with him; he told me that it was the key to the Temple. Not this temple but another on that is build miles away from here."

"You're Father?" Lara asked in surprised at what she just heard. My father worked here, did he have help, she thought.

"Yes, he was working with a man Cal-"He was interrupted by mercenaries that came up all around them.

Lara took out her guns and Chris took out his gun and the Phirugai. They were prepared to fight, these bustards when Karel appeared out from behind. He stepped in front of all the mercenaries. "Lara Croft and Chris Heissturm working together." He said with a laugh. "You haven't heard of what his father did to your father, haven't you."

Lara wasn't in a mood but what was Karel saying. "Get to the point Karel!" She yelled at him.

"Gerhardt Jnr. and your father worked together back in the days but Gerhardt betrayed your father and stabbed him in the back." Karel said with a smile on his face.

Lara looked at Chris who was glowing in anger. "You take that back, you bustard." Was what she heard him say to Karel.

"Or what, you girlfriend isn't here to help you." Karel laugh again. "She's off with Kurtis."

Lara could see Chris's face changed into worry, then she heard him speak "If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you myself." He was angry, his hands started to glow yellow and the next thing she saw was Chris and Karel fighting, throwing bolts of energy at each other.

Lara saw the mercenaries coming for her so she aims her guns and starts shooting them, dodging, rolling and shooting her enemies. Until she heard another gun going off. She looked to see a familiar face, shooting the bustards. Chris on the other hand was knocked to the ground but he didn't lose consciousness yet. He used his Phirugai and aims for Karel who turned his back to him. Chris throw the Phirugai slicing Karel's arm and making Karel disappear.

Chris got up and saw that there were just two more mercenaries left and Lara and the stranger just killed them. The man turned around and he looked also familiar to Chris. Lara was out of breath but spook to the man with just one word. "Father?"

* * *

**So what will Lara do? Seeing her father in front of her wasn't what she expected. What will Karel do next? Will Elizabeth and Kurtis be alright in Africa? ****Kurtis looses something or someone?**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

It was a cold, snowy day in the city. The time of winter was showing, as trees lost their leaves, the sun coming up late in the mornings and set fast at night. Two figures were sitting in the waiting room. Nurses walking up and down, telling families and friends of their beloved once.

Elizabeth found herself staring at the hallways direction for one reason, her friend was in surgery for two hours now. Elizabeth didn't really like hospitals; they were just a place to die in. Death, she could always feel it here, the crying of people around her, hearing of the death. It was just too much for her. She closed her eyes and tried to take her mind of it.

Kurtis on the other hand was keeping himself busy. From reading a magazine to writing in his notebook and now drawing. It always relaxed him, it took his mind of the crying all around him and the feeling of hurt and sadness. He looked up to see Elizabeth's eyes closed. Damn she's not taking this good, he thought and drops the panicle in his hand. He looked at her until she opened her eyes again.

She felt someone's eyes watching her and she opened them to see Kurtis looking at her. She glanced at the clock and sighted. "It's been two hours and half. What's keeping them in there?"

"Elizabeth, she's gonna be fine." He knew that she couldn't have been. Karel attacked her and the likeliness that she could make it out alive, is one out a million.

Before she could answer him, the nurse came up to them. Both Elizabeth and Kurtis got up to face the nurse. "How is she?" Kurtis heard Elizabeth ask.

The nurse looked at Kurtis. "She survived the surgery."

Elizabeth took out a breath of relief but she could see there was more. "What's wrong then?"

The nurse looked back at her "During the surgery her heart stopped." Elizabeth almost fell but kept her balance. The nurse continued "We managed to bring her heart back to life."

"How long did it take?" Elizabeth was looking her in the eyes but noting came. "How long!" She yelled at her in anger.

"A little over twenty minutes." The nurse said with fright.

Elizabeth knew what that meant. She saw it all before. "Is there brain damage?"

"We won't know until she wakes up." The nurse answered.

"I want to see her?" Elizabeth said with more anger.

"Of course follow me." The nurse said and walked to the hallway. Elizabeth and Kurtis followed after and entered a room not long after. The nurse stood at the door for a moment and then disappeared.

Elizabeth looked at the women that were lying on the bed. It was hard to think that she was alive. The only thing that told Elizabeth that her friend was alive was the ventilator's noise and the green line on the monitor and of course the slow movement's of her chest that was inhaling oxygen.

Elizabeth took a chair and pulled it up next to the bed and took a seat. She was trying to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't believe this was happening, she never thought that Karel would go that far to hurt her, by hurting her friends. Kurtis could see the pain in her eyes as he stood at the only window in the room that looked out onto the bust streets of Cape Town. Kurtis couldn't believe he was in a country where she grew half of her life in. He looked back to her as he saw her eyes starting to tear up. She was wiping them away, trying to stop it but failed.

Visiting time was almost over making Elizabeth and Kurtis to leave the hospital. They were now on the busy streets and Kurtis looked at her wondering where to now. She knew the place better than he did so she looked up and sighted. "The nearest hotel is a block away."

"Well let's go." Kurtis said and they started walking through the crowd of people. It was so crowded that Kurtis lost Elizabeth in it. He started looking and calling her name "Elizabeth" but now response.

Elizabeth found the hotel but realized that Kurtis wasn't with her. "Now where did he go?" She said out loud and headed in. I'll get us rooms and then go and find him, she thought. Walking to the receptionist, who was old and tired. "Good afternoon, how my I help you?"

"I want two rooms." Elizabeth answered.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room open. It has two single beds." She told Elizabeth.

"I'll take it." Elizabeth said and wrote in the guested book. Writing her name, telephone number and car plate number. She took the keys and head up to her room. The room was not that big but it will do for now. Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony to see the sea from far. Hm, I can't believe I'm back again. Now to find Kurtis, she thought.

Kurtis however was still walking in the crowd of people, trying to find Elizabeth. No damn luck, he thought then he saw her face from far, coming to his way. "Kurtis!" She said to him.

"What the hell Elizabeth, I was looking everywhere." He said with anger.

"I damn to. We have to move, I just saw Karel at the hotel." She said in a fast voice.

What the hell Elizabeth, slow down, Kurtis thought. She was acting a little strange "Elizabeth, did he see you?"

"I don't think so, come on lets go." She answered and pulled him to the right.

A while later Kurtis and Elizabeth came to a factory that closed down years ago. They head in and Kurtis felt something was wrong here. "Elizabeth, do you feel that."

"Feel what?" she asked

Before Kurtis could answer he was knocked unconscious from behind. Elizabeth then shape shift into Karel who was now laughing "Take him" he said to the mercenary who knocked him out.

* * *

Hours later Kurtis wake up in a chair his wrists tied at the back of him. He was still trying to shack the blackness when he heard someone sighting a few inches away from him. He looked up to the direction the sound came from. He saw Elizabeth hanging from the ceiling. Her wrists were tied up to the ceiling. Her legs hanging in the air and her consciousness barley there. Kurtis could see the cuts and burses in her face, arms and legs. She had tried to fight her way out but lost.

What the hell had happen in the few minutes he was still conscious, he thought. Then it hit him in his face, Elizabeth was smiling when someone had hit him on the head back in the factory. "Shit" he said out loud making Elizabeth look up. He heard her voice. "Kurtis, what happened back in the crowds?"

Kurtis looked back at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I came to the hotel and noticed you were gone. I booked us a room and went looking for, only to find myself face to face with mercenaries." She said with heavy breaths.

"I don't understand, I found you in the crowd." Kurtis paused and it hit him again. "Shit, Karel! He fucking tricked me."

Elizabeth looked down at him with questions. "Wait, did he shape shifted into me?"

"It looks like it, yes." Kurtis answered.

The door opened up and Karel came in and seated himself on another chair that was in the room. "I have a special trick to show you."

Kurtis didn't like that sound and Elizabeth had the same thoughts. Elizabeth looked at Karel "What's the torture."

"Oh you'll see." Karel said with laugher. The room then change into a familiar place that she knew too well. Kurtis couldn't identify it, but heard her breath faster, show her freeze in recognition. What was this place, he thought.

"What?" he asked softly. It didn't take a genius to work out that she was in some kind of emotional stage.

"Don't ask," was her reply. Kurtis had no choice but to watch and wait as a figure, gasping for breath, stumbled up from a plane crash- Elizabeth herself.

"You son of a bitch." She muttered to Karel as she saw herself in the plane crash with Lara coming out with her. It happens not too long ago but he was showing her, her past. All Kurtis could do is watch as the two came out of the crash.

"Elizabeth come on, the plane is going over the edge." Lara yelled at a younger Elizabeth. She was maybe six years younger than the one hanging on the ceiling; Kurtis thought and watched how Elizabeth walked with Lara away from the plane to find shelter. They walked onto a bridge; Lara was already on the other side, while Elizabeth was half way. The bridge was really old and Elizabeth could feel it, hearing Lara from the other side yelling "Hurry, the bridge is going to break."

Elizabeth started to run as fast as her tired and injured body could go when the ropes broke at the side they came from. Elizabeth jump but didn't catch the ledge only grabbed the bridges planks. No hanging from her doom, Lara was now lying on her stomach, reaching a hand to Elizabeth.

"Come on; claim up, I can't reach you." Lara said.

Elizabeth claimed with arms when she heard the cracking noise of the rope it was breaking. She looked down into the water stream down below.

"Stop it Karel" Elizabeth yelled as the moment came that she didn't ever wanted to see again. Kurtis could hear her voice breaking as she yelled at Karel. Karel didn't even hear her. He was enjoying the show.

"Lara, the rope." Elizabeth yelled at her and Lara looked up to see the rope was on its thinness. "Come on claim." Elizabeth continued to claim and reached for Lara's hand when the rope broke, sending her to the water below.

Kurtis hear Lara scream. "No…." and Elizabeth was now underwater. "Shit, Shit." Was all Lara could say to the water below, Lara got up and headed down to the stream.

The room went dark and all Kurtis could hear was the shaken breathing of the real Elizabeth. The scene came up again with Lara pulling a body out from the water. Elizabeth was now lying on the ground cold. Lara checked her pulse, couldn't even find on and stated giving CPR. Lara pressed her chest counting "One, Two, Three, And Four" Lara was going on and on. "Five Six, Seven. Come on Wake up." Lara begged and soon Elizabeth coughs out water and started freezing.

Elizabeth heard Lara's voice. "Thank god." Then the scene change where Elizabeth was now seven years old.

Kurtis heard the real Elizabeth "No not this, No…" What happened hear that she went on like this, he thought.

Kurtis saw the young girl playing in the garden with her one friend. He was maybe two or three years older the she was. "James, where's the car." The toy car was nowhere to be found. "I thing I left it at the back." He said and stood up and walked off and disappeared around the back.

James was taking his sweat time and Elizabeth stood up and walked at the back to go find him. When she saw a man who just stabbed her friend in silenced. "No…" came out of her mouth and she run back but only the man caught her by the arm. "Let me go." She yelled. No one else was home, well just the older girl but she was always lusting to music in her ears.

The man throws her against the wall and took the knife he used to kill James, to kill her also. She got up but he grabbed her neck. "Let me go." She said kicking him in the balls but he stabbed her on the arm. Now bleeding, she runs when he lost his grip on her neck. She runs far away until she was in town. She lost a lot of blood and passed out.

Once more the scene change. Elizabeth was being rushed to the hospital and was still unconscious. Kurtis heard the doctors say that she lost too much blood, take her to surgery. They did that closed the wound up. The monitor then went off, showing the doctor that they were losing her. They started to give her blood transfusion and fast. They saved her life just in time.

Kurtis looked up to Elizabeth who closed her eyes and tears coming down. He could see that this was breaking her.

"Fascinating," Karel said, and appearing to truly mean it. Kurtis could see her reaction, she was angry at Karel. "She looks like a scared and broken girl." Karel said

Before he could continue, a low voice interrupted him. "Leave the country, Karel. In fact, leave the planet, because I'm going to find a way to kill you." Elizabeth's voice was breaking. Kurtis mentally cheered at this show of her usual attitude, but Karel merely smirked.

"Oh, Elizabeth, want me to show more." He said with a bigger smirk on his face

"Fuck you Karel." She was really pissed off at him. Kurtis could hear it in hear voice.

"Well I'll show you more lately." Then two men came in to the room. "Take her to the track; I'll deal with Mr Trent here." He orders the two muscled men. They took Elizabeth of her hanging possession and while she straggled to get out of their hands, they dragged her out of there.

* * *

The Cambodia trip was all for nothing, well not the part where Lara found her father, but Karel took the book. They were sitting in the jeep, driving to a hotel. The sun was setting and fast. Lara could see the pink sky above her. Chris was sitting next to her and Richard was at the back seat. "Father, what happened?" Lara asked, still in a little shock.

"Konstantin and I was busy working on the temple when He got a phone call. He heard that Karel knew of my existence." He paused and then continued. "Konstantin came up with a plan. He sat that I must disappear for a while. So I did."

Lara sighted "So you left me and made me thing you where dead." Lara said with anger.

"I'm sorry, darling but it was for your protection. Not that you need it anymore. I kept track of you." He took a breath. "I heard your name come up on the news a lot; I couldn't believe my only daughter got her name famous, so fast."

"I did have Roth to thank for." Lara said.

"AH, Roth, then I have to take him out for a beer." Her father said.

"Roth isn't going to do that anymore." She mumbled.

"He's gone. I thought nothing could take him down." Richard said.

"He was protecting me, a man tried to kill us, While we where stack on an island." She said in a low and even angry voice.

There was silence until they got to the hotel. They walked in and check themselves in. heading for their rooms, Lara couldn't shake the feel. The fact that her father was alive made her happy but also angry. How dare, he come out from who know where and help us, she thought. Lara walked into her room and closed the door. Maybe a good night's rest will help, she thought. She dressed into her pyjamas that were in her carry bag. She slipped into the cavers of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**What will Karel do to Kurtis and what's going to happen to Elizabeth? Will one of them escape in time? Will Lara forgive her father? **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9: The escape

**Chapter 9: The Escape**

**_1982, 14 February_**

"Happy birthday, Lara." My father woke me up with a special breakfast. I can't believe I'm fifteen today but more importantly; I'm going to see all my friends also. "Morning father" I said.

"Eat up; your party will be starting in 20 minutes." He said and walked out.

20 minutes later I was down stairs and the first guest arrived. Winston opened the door and I saw Amanda. My best friend in the whole world, I walked to her and heard her say "Happy birthday Lara."

"Thanks Amanda" I said and took the gift that was now being held out by her hands. It wasn't long when everyone else came. Even Konstantin came with his son. I must say when I saw them last year and heard his son was the little boy I took care of, I was a little shock. Kurtis wasn't that bad-looking if I may say but I have a boyfriend, who's running late. Where he could be, I thought.

Everyone was enjoying themselves but, George wasn't here yet. What kind of boyfriend is he, I thought when the door bell rang. I walked over to it and opened up to find George in front of me. "Happy birthday and happy Valentine's day, my dear Lara." He said with a smile on his lips. He held out a small box and I took it. Opening it up, I gasped at the crystal necklace in front of me. "George its beautiful, I love it." I said and embraced him.

His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips on my head, I heard him say "Only a beautiful necklace shall be worn by a beautiful princess like you." He broke the embrace and took the necklace out to put it on my neck.

After putting it on my neck, he kissed me on the lips and walked back to the others inside. I introduced him to some of the friend he didn't know yet. Meeting John, Mark, Karl and Kurtis, George chat with just two of them. Kurtis and John, I didn't know why but they were like best friend.

Later I cut the cake with George by my side and eat some of the cake. I opened my other gifts and everyone went home, while not everyone. Only Kurtis, Amanda and George were left. Amanda dragged me of outside to talk about something. It shocks me when she asked me how I knew a Yankee. I laugh at her and told her that his father and my father work together.

"But he's good-looking for 9 years old." Amanda said.

"I don't see it and his turning ten this year." I snapped at her. She was like that, hitting on younger boys. How typical but I'm not letting her do that to little Kurtis. "Just leave him, his father won't like you."

"What's he gonna do?" Amanda asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said and we walked back inside just in time to see Kurtis and George fighting. Damn his almost ten but he kicks but like a ninja. George was losing the fight badly when Konstantin came in. "Kurtis get off of him."

"But he hit me first; you're the one who always say not to stand down a fight." Kurtis said with anger in his eyes.

"Kurtis" Konstantin said again.

"Yes father." Kurtis said and got off from George. I couldn't help myself, I was laughing as I help George from the floor.

"It's not funny." He said.

"It's a little funny." Amanda said.

"I agree, his almost ten and your almost sixteen, not a good thing to get beaten up by a little kid." I said and took him to the kitchen to put an ice pack on his face.

* * *

**_Present, Unknown location_**

Karel was sitting and enjoying the show as Kurtis got beaten up by one of Karel's followers. The man hit him over and over in the same place. His mouth was bleeding but that wasn't going to make him weaker. I'm not going to give Karel weakness, He thought. Then he saw Karel stood up and spook "Joshua stop." He told the follower, who now stood behind Karel.

Karel came closer to Kurtis and jerk his head up to face him. "Is that all you got?" Kurtis said with anger building up inside. If I wasn't tied up, I would've hit these two bustards as hard as I can, Kurtis thought while he was looking Karel in his ice blue eyes. Karel didn't have pity in those eyes, he was a monster and you could see it in his eyes.

Karel smirked at Kurtis and let's go of his head "Oh, Kurtis that was just the beginning."

Kurtis hesitated for a moment and then looked up to Karel "Try your best, you're not gonna break me."

"We'll see about that." Karel said with a smirk and turned to his follower. "Step 2, will you."

The follower just nodded and took out a knife and headed to Kurtis again. The man took the knife and cute him on the arms and legs, letting blood flow and Kurtis trying to hold back to screams of pain. The man then hit Kurtis with a fist in his stomach, making Kurtis gasp for air. The follower then stood behind Karel again. "How's the pain, Kurtis?" Karel said with laughter.

"You can do better." Kurtis said trying to get some air.

"Oh so more pain then, weary well." Karel said and came closer to Kurtis, his fists was now with green energy.

Karel just wanted to hit Kurtis when another follower entered the door. He man spook to Karel but He looked so familiar to Kurtis. "Karel we have a problem with the other prisoner."

"What Problem?" Karel asked and turned his attention to the man who spook.

"The Girl Escaped." The man said.

"Must I do everything, you two stay here. Watch him." Karel said and walked out before they could reply.

Elizabeth escaped, Kurtis wondered as he looked at the man who entered. He was so familiar to Kurtis but how. That question was soon answered when he broke the other mans neck, when Elizabeth came in. "Good job George." Elizabeth said and looked at Kurtis. "Fuck what did Karel do to you." She said and untied his wrists.

"Let's just say, he wanted to kill me slow." Kurtis answered and looked at the guy she called George. Now where did I hear that name before, Kurtis thought.

Elizabeth show Kurtis look at George "His old friend, let's get the fuck out of here."

They head out the door and into the hallway. "This way" George said and headed left. "Let's go, he knows this place better than us." Elizabeth told Kurtis and followed George. They run into some of Karel's followers and Used their powers to kill them, George however use his guns to kill them. They made their way to the exited but heard Karel's voice from behind. "Well, well, well, George is working for the enemy."

"Oh, Karel I've been working with them since you killed my wife." George said

"You had a wife?" Elizabeth was in surprise when hearing that.

"Later" George said "Just go I'll keep him busy."

They run outside after he said it but Kurtis felt a little unease. Something of that guy wasn't right, he could feel it. Elizabeth found a jeep and Kurtis claimed in "What about George?" Kurtis asked.

"No time, we have to get out of here." Elizabeth snapped and took the jeep into full speed. Leaving dust behind them and onto the desert roads.

Elizabeth stopped the car half way and looked at Kurtis who was still bleeding. "I have bandages in my backpack." She said and took her backpack from the back seat. "You have your backpack?" Kurtis asked.

"Yeah, I grabbed it before coming for you." She answered and started bandaging his wounds up.

"Thanks." Kurtis said and heard the phone ringing. "You gonna get that?"

"They can wait, I'm almost done." She said and was done with his last wound. She took out her phone and saw 15 miscalls from Chris and 10 from Lara. "25 miscalls"

Kurtis looked at her "Who is it?"

"Lara and Chris, but I don't have the strength to call back." She answered; she was in a bad mood. Ever since Karel showed her, her past. She could shake the emotions and Chris well now something was wrong if she spook now.

"I'll call them back for you." Kurtis said and took the phone from her and press call.

"Thanks" She mumbled and looked onto the long road.

The phone started to ring and soon someone picked up. "Finally, what happened to you Elizabeth?" It was Chris on the other line.

Kurtis sighted "It me Chris, Elizabeth is a little busy at the moment."

"Is she alright? Why didn't she pick up or phone me?" Kurtis could hear Chris's voice, he was really worried.

"She's fine, we just had a bump in with Karel but we're fine." Kurtis said and glance Elizabeth's way. She was deep in her thoughts but he could see she was angry at Karel. "Did you guys find the book?"

"No Karel got to it first before he attacked us." Chris said but was hiding something.

"So what's the matter?" Kurtis asked and Elizabeth jerked her face up to the question. What was going on, she thought.

"Well Lara did find something or let's just say someone." Chris answered.

"Who?" Kurtis asked

"Her Father." Chris replied fast.

"Richard is alive, but how?" Kurtis asked in shock.

"Don't even ask. Anyway were going for the third artefact in Mexico. Maybe you guys can head for the last one in Namibia." Chris said.

"Good idea. We'll call you if we have it, then we'll meet you guys at the stronghold with the other brothers." Kurtis said and hanged up the phone.

Kurtis turned to Elizabeth "were going to Namibia for the last artefact. Chris and Lara are heading to Mexico for the third one."

"Okay, so what did I hear of Lara father being alive." Elizabeth asked the question before even thinking.

"It sounds like Lara found her father." Kurtis said and used the phones GPS to know where they are and how far Namibia was. Before Kurtis could find out Elizabeth knew where they were "You don't have to use the GPS to know where we are."

Kurtis looked at her with a frown "Where are we?"

"We are in Namibia." Elizabeth said as she looked at the deserts and show one thing that no other deserts had only Namibia's, and more impotently the smell of the sea. "Where in Swakopmund, Namibian Desert"

"Oh and why do you think that?" Kurtis asks with a frown.

"Okay, look at the cliffs and the building from far, I grew up in this desert and I know those houses anywhere." She said and started the engine and drove up to the house and onto the concert road and saw her old high school. "This is defiantly Swakopmund but why did Karel bring us here in the first place."

"I have no idea but one thing for sure, Karel wanted you to escape." Kurtis said. "Maybe this will show a side of you he wants to see."

"Maybe" Elizabeth said and looked around while driving past her high school and onto the road head into town. "I just can't believe this"

"I know, so where must we started looking for the artefact?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't know but I know one person who will. She doesn't live far from here." Elizabeth said and took on full speed.

Not long after the jeep stopped at a small houses gates. Elizabeth claimed out with Kurtis following after. Elizabeth knocked on the door but the door went open with her touch. "That can't be good" Kurtis muttered under his voice.

"Your right, She'll never keep the door unlock like that." Elizabeth said and took out her guns and walked into the living room where there was blood written on the walls with those strange marking or language.

"Karel has been here." Elizabeth said when finding her friends body on the ground.

"He knew you were going to came here." Kurtis said as he read the symbols on the wall.

"Hm, anything's possible." Elizabeth said and turned to a wall that a bookshelf was standing. She took on book out of the shelf and the bookshelf move away, showing them a secrete room. "My friend was always full of surprises." Elizabeth added and entered into the dark room.

Kurtis followed Elizabeth into the dark room and she found the switch and the lights went on. "Now that we have light, let's see what she is hiding in here." Elizabeth told Kurtis and opened some drawers to find two books. One with the Lux Veritatis symbol on and the other one was a journal. "It looks like she been busy." Kurtis said and took the journal and opened it and page through it. "Hey look her she's find the location of the artefact." He adds and showed Elizabeth the page he stopped at.

"It's a map and a drawing of the artefact." Elizabeth said as she looked at the page.

"What does the writing say? I don't know that language." Kurtis asked.

"Cause it in Afrikaans. It says that the artefact is hidden in a place where tourist goes but it's named after skeletons." Elizabeth read the little poem into English

"And that means?" Kurtis asked again.

"That means one thing, The Skeleton Cost. She says it named after skeletons, Tourist visits the place and well I've been to the Skeleton Cost once, I felt a mystery there but I never investigated it." She answered and closed the book and headed out the room. Back out to their jeeps when they heard helicopters and cars coming their way.

"Looks like Karel found us." Kurtis said and claimed into the jeep with Elizabeth.

"Not for long." Elizabeth said and started the engine and took to full speed once more.

* * *

**As its time that teams switch place as Lara and Kurtis goes on the hunt for the last artefact...Chris helps the brothers get ready and Elizabeth is nowhere to be found...Maybe this time there will be sparks flying...and what is Karel up to this time...**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10: Skeleton Coast

**Chapter 10: Skeleton Coast**

The jeep was taking speed through the town as Karel's followers were chasing them. Elizabeth wasn't in the mood for this, not now, not ever. As she saw the helicopters flew to the direction of the Skeleton cost, she knew Karel was in there. She looked at Kurtis and then hearing his voice "We need to dodge them and get their before Karel those."

"I know." She sighted "There's one way to dodge them. We need to hide."

"Where?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see. I know this place better than these bustards behind us. Just hold on." She said took the Jeep into full speed. She got far enough to hide before they could see where. Elizabeth went into the street that leads to the beach "There's a place down here that I know pretty well. They won't come look for us here."

"Well at least there are interesting things down here." Kurtis said looking at the people who are selling staff on the streets.

Elizabeth parked the car behind some tree, that no one can see them. She claimed out with Kurtis following. "Now to blend into the crowds of tourists." She said and through Kurtis a hate and another t-shirt that was in the back. She took a jacket and a scarf. "Let's go mingle."

They walked back to the people who were selling staff. Up to the stairs you could see more people going in and out at the hotel and restraints. Then Kurtis heard her say "Let head up to the hotel, I promised if I was ever in the area that I'll say hi." She said and head to the stairs and walked up with Kurtis following.

Up top they could see the whole area but Kurtis saw that the hotel was a café also. "So who is in here that you must say hi to?"

"An old family friend. I grew up in this hotel, well not lived her just hanged out with family and friends." She answered.

"Why did you always hung here and not at other places?" He asked as they headed in, a couple of the waitresses and waiters smiles at her and one came up to her before she could answers his question.

"Elizabeth, you're so big." The waitress said hugging Elizabeth. She was old and half colored and Kurtis then her Elizabeth talk. "Marie, I'm not a teen anymore."

"I know, But the last time I saw you, you and Jacque were laughing and eating with our jokes, how is he. Is he still in Windhoek?" Marie said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since I was 19, But I will say Lloyd is doing well, he's been work with me." Elizabeth answered.

"Oh Lloyd, his not been here for ages." Marie said.

"Yh, well he is stubborn and not a boy anymore. You must see him now you won't even recognize him." Elizabeth said and saw Bertis coming to them. "Hi, Bertis how's the hotel business going without my uncle?"

"Oh things aren't going well" Bertis told her.

"What do you mean?" She answered with shock and Kurtis could see it.

"Money. The place is going out of business" Bertis said.

"If its money you need, I'll give some. This is another half of my home." Elizabeth said and took out her cheque book and wrote the amount on it.

"No I can't take your money." Bertis answered.

"There's no arguing with me, you're taking it. I don't want to visited again and know that the place is closed." She said and gave the cheque to him.

"Stubborn like your mother. Thank you." Bertis said and took the cheque.

"We can't stay long; I just came to show my face. I have business in the Skeleton Coast." She said to Bertis.

"The Skeleton Coast, didn't you hear what happened there yesterday?" Bertis said with fear in his voice.

"What? Bertis tell me what happened." She asked with anger. She knew that Karel must have something to do with it.

"Satellites picked up an ancients structure down there and Argeologist have been digging there ever since and found..." He stopped his face was showing fear.

"What did they find" Kurtis asked before Elizabeth could.

"Who are you?" Bertis asked.

"My partner, now tell me what they found?" Elizabeth said to Bertis with frustration.

"They found Aliens or that's what they say." Bertis answered with a sight.

"Aliens. Not likely." Kurtis said.

"And what else could it be?" Bertis turned to Kurtis.

"Bertis, you're not gonna believe me if I tell you." Elizabeth told him.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Kurtis and I have worked on a project called the Nephilim and there is a something down there that leads to more answers." Elizabeth explained.

"Nephilim, The Hybrids of the biblical times. No it's not possible." Bertis answered.

"It is and if we don't go now I'm afraid the world will be in danger." Kurtis replied.

"You don't believe this do you Elizabeth." Bertis asked as he frowned at Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid I do. There's a lot in this world that normal humans don't know of. I have seen a lot of things and this isn't surprising me but Kurtis is right we have to move. I'll see you guys again."

Elizabeth turned to Kurtis as they moved back outside. "Let's go to the Jeep and get moving. If Bertis is right about this then I fear Karel already knows about it."

Kurtis stopped at the jeep and frowned. Elizabeth looked up and saw it, something wasn't right "What is it?"

"If there are more sleepers out there than Karel will try to awaken them" Kurtis answered.

Elizabeth claimed into the jeep with Kurtis following after. She took the wheel again and looked to his side "If your right, his gonna need a Lux knights blood to do that." She started the engine again and they moved into full speed again to pick up the time wasted here. It was a long trip from Swakopmund and stopping for a chat wasn't going too happened to soon again. As they exited the town onto the highway to Hentiesbaai, Kurtis thought of what Elizabeth said earlier and he then said "I wonder whose blood Karel wants?" She didn't look his way just sighted.

"I think mine; the dream that DeCombel had, was about me being experimented on. The thought of it makes my spine going numb."

"What about Lara, Chris said it was about both of you?" Kurtis asked and looked her way.

"He didn't say but I don't think it's a good thing." She uttered.

"It's never a good thing if Karel has something to do with it." Kurtis mumbled.

There was silence after he said that. Elizabeth had remembered what Karel did not a few hours ago. She was angry and hurting, she hated this, she hated that there was even more of her past that he would've shown but the problem was that he was trying to make her weaker. Her thoughts went on and on.

They past Hentiesbaai and other towns. Then drove onto the dirt road leading to the Skeleton coast. Elizabeth was deep in her thought and this lead to the jeep going over its limits. She wasn't going to show Karel more pain just how pissed off she was but the her pain of seeing her friend die again in front of her, the thought that she almost died twice wasn't making it easier for her.

Kurtis could feel she wasn't in coping with what had happened and the car would've rolled if she turned it or something else but then he spook. "You feel alright?"

"Elizabeth came back to reality and saw how fast she was going. She started to slow down the car and was now driving the normal speed limit, the question made her head going mad but was she going to scream her anger out. "I'm fine" She snapped. She stopped the jeep and claimed out, she walked off into the distance and Kurtis then claimed out and went after her. I mustn't pisses her more off, she bite my head off, he thought and now stood next to her and saw the anger and pain in her eyes and the tear that fell onto her cheek. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry"

She sighted and struggled "No, I'm sorry." She turned around and faces Kurtis "Karel must just stay out of my away"

"Hell if I had a dime for the times I killed he and he came back." Kurtis said "I can't wait to destroy him."

"It's not that easy and you know it. If the Black Angel doesn't work and I don't track those Golden Daggers down, Karel wins." She sighted again and headed back to the Jeep. Kurtis followed after "I just wished my father told me where he had hid them." Kurtis uttered.

"Me fucking to, He had to left them somewhere but I was up and down in America, nothing." She said and claimed into driver's seat again.

Kurtis claimed back into the passenger's seat and replied "Maybe he hide them outside of America."

"But then he would've left a clue for you, Kurtis." She said and turned the engine on again and headed on with the trip. Kurtis just sighted and looked out of the window with frustration. Father where did you hide them, he thought.

It wasn't that long when they reached the Skeleton Coast. They found the digging site fast and not far away Karel was waiting with his followers. Kurtis and Elizabeth took out their guns and aimed for them. "Well if it isn't the two warriors, Elizabeth you can join me in the new world. Are you sure you want to be a part of a dying order that has now hoped. I must say your father joined us." Karel said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Karel, I'll radar die before I work for you." Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Then you don't give me a choice." Karel shape shifted into Chris and wasn't going to change.

"Elizabeth, don't be tricked." Kurtis said as he heard her gasp when Karel had changed.

Karel came closer and Elizabeth aimed her gun at his face. Kurtis got his Chirugai ready, for any attacks. "Come on my baby, I love you remember." Chris-Karel said and came closer to Elizabeth who was shaking and then the whole area change into another place she knew too well. The Army and this wasn't what she wanted to see. "Karel fuck of" Elizabeth said with anger and shot him in the head. He wanted her to safer and so he made blood come out of Chris's head wound, where the bullet hit him. He was lying on the ground. "Elizabeth, don't fall for it." Kurtis yelled at her.

"The scene was now showing Elizabeth and Chris on a mission and it was a mission worth forgetting.

Kurtis saw Chris heading into a building Elizabeth lead the group to another building and then she heard a gunshot. But before the army Elizabeth went in the scene change back to the real world and Kurtis breath out when seeing the real Chris and Lara running to them and Chris caught his Phirugai in his hand. He used it to cut the flashing of the past. Karel disappeared after they arrived and the followers took off in the helicopters.

Elizabeth was on her knees all this time and Chris run to her hugging her on the ground "its okay I'm alive, I'm here." He said as he held her shaken body against his warm on. She embraced him tightly and was breathing in and out trying to calm herself. He's touch made it easy for her to calm down but this wasn't just about Karel but the gunshot that she remembers in the army. Shaking the thought of she looked Chris in the eyes and kissed him deeply.

Kurtis stood there locking eyes with Lara but broke them when another figure came out from far. Kurtis lowered his gun to see the familiar face. "Richard Croft, glad you're alive and kicking."

"Likewise, Kurtis, and how's your father doing?" Richard asked.

"His dead, but I guess his doing well up there." Kurtis said ironically.

"I'm sorry to hear that, your father was a great man." Richard said.

Elizabeth and Chris stood up and walked to them and as they came near Richard added "Elizabeth Clark, you look better than I remembered."

"Hm, well you look good for someone whose suppose to be dead." She said with a mocking tone.

"Ha-ha, well that a story for later, are you alright." He said.

"I'm never better. Did you guys find the third artifact?" She asked and took a deep breath, still trying to get back to reality.

"No, the artifact has been moved." Lara said with a tone of disappointment.

"Well the last artifact is down there." She said and pointed out to the dig site.

"Do you think it's still there?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure of it. There's one thing Karel needs to get to the artifact and he doesn't have it." She said and took out the book she collected in Alexandria. "This book tells of all the treasures of the LV and to get to this artifact we have to open the Gates of hell bay using our weapons." She said and pulled out the Flame Thrower.

"And this gate is here, you're sure of it?" Lara asked.

"Yes, The Skeleton cost is known for two things, the land God made in anger and the gates of hell." Elizabeth pointed out to history.

"You know your staff." Richard said.

"Not really, I grew up in Swakop and we learned one or two things of the Coasts in social science." Elizabeth explained.

"Well let's go find the artifact." Lara said and walked off.

"Maybe you And Lara can go and find it; I'm not in a good mood to go down there." Elizabeth told Kurtis.

"She's right; I don't want her to get hurt. Her mood will mess this up." Chris said as he stood next to her.

"Well okay, you guys stay up here then." Kurtis said and headed off in Lara's tracks.

Elizabeth walked to the jeep's direction and calmed in at the back to lie down. Chris followed her and claimed in front and kept her company. Richard kept standing and took out a breath of the fresh ocean air. Lara and Kurtis disappeared into the dig sit.

Lara and Kurtis walked and walked in endless corridors and finally found a door or it looks more like a gate. "This must be the Gate of hell." Lara said trying to read the language and found it as Latin. "It says only a warrior can open the gates, you're up warrior-boy." Lara said and move passed him to let him do his magic. Kurtis took the Chirugai and place it on the gate's lock, The Chirugai started to grow orange and the power shot out let both Kurtis and Lara fly in the air and against the wall hard.

Kurtis got up and run to Lara who was now trying to get up. The pain was wasn't what she was used to but she pushed Kurtis away and got up. "Nice try Yankee but I'm fine."

"As you wish miss stubbornness." Kurtis mocked and walked to the now opened gate.

"Don't try me." Was Lara's word's as she passed him and entered the room that held the weary object they were here for. "This is too easy." Lara said and looked around for traps, Nothing.

"It looks like another easy one." She added and took the artifact just in time to hear a voice from behind. "Thank you Miss Croft and Lux knight for opening the gates." Karel's voice was full of an evil tone and Lara didn't like it.

"Karel, why don't you just go to hell?" Lara snared at him and Kurtis got his Chirugai ready.

"Oh, Miss Croft." Karel Laugh and out of nowhere Karel throw a bolt of energy at Kurtis.

Kurtis didn't even see it coming and was no knocked to the ground hard. "Kurtis!" he heard Lara's voice before he fell into unconsciousness.

Lara pocket the artifact in her backpack and took out her guns. Starting to shot at the enemy in front of her. She dodges his energy bolt and aimed again. Bullets won't kill him; she thought and looked at Kurtis as she dodges another attack. Shit I'm dead if I don't get out of here. Then out of nowhere came a spinning fire like Chirugai and another Chirugai-bladed on. Putting Karel on fire and cutting him that he disappear in agony. Lara looked up to see Chris and Elizabeth as they caught their trusty weapons in their hands. "Thanks but how you know that we need help."

Lara run to Kurtis's side and tried to awaken him as she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Before Kurtis went unconscious he mind called us."

"And we came down to your rescue. I knew Karel won't just run away from his prize." Chris said and saw Kurtis awakening.

Kurtis looked up to see Lara's face first. She was so close to him and then caught Chris's stare and then Elizabeth's. "Glad you guys got the message." He said and got up with pains in his body.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Karel come and surprised me with one of his bolts." Kurtis answered and turned to Lara "Thanks"

"Don't be." Lara said and looked at Chris and Elizabeth "So what now?"

"We head to DR Congo. It where the brothers are waiting." Elizabeth answered. "We'll get the next artifacts location there and then we set of for our missions."

No one said a word and headed out of the dig site and back to their Jeeps. They headed for their next direction DR Congo. The trip is more or less 3 days on the road and with Lara and Kurtis in the on jeep with Lara's father in the backseat wasn't going to help them from talking to each other. Elizabeth and Chris was in there own jeep leading the way.

* * *

They arrive at a hug house that is big you can put Croft Manor and Clark manor together to from this large of a house. This was the stronghold and Lara could see why. Did all the Lux Veritatis came and hide here, she thought and followed the knights into the main halls. They where great by Limoux "Welcome to my family home." Lara was shock to here that this was his family home. "Isn't it the stronghold?" She asked.

"There are 10 strongholds in the world and 8 of the brothers lived in them. Limoux's family lives here, Guilhelm's family lived in America, Bogomil's family in Asia, DeCombel's family in Australia, my family the Occitan in Southern Africa, Vasiley's family in Czech Republic and finally the Montsegur's family in Greenland." Elizabeth explained.

"and the other 2 for?" Lara asked.

"The other two are for hiding. There are on in Britain and one in Antarctica." Kurtis answered.

Lara didn't ask more questions and was shown to her room by one of the brothers. Elizabeth went to their tech room and took out her phone and dialled a number. Soon someone one the other line spook. "Hallo, Edward speaking."

"Edward its Elizabeth, How fast can you get here and how fast can you let Zip know?" She asked.

"To let Zip know in five minutes and get to you well I must say tomorrow morning, need me to bring supplies?" He asked

"Yes and let Zip know to bring Lara's also. We need all the help."

"Got it, over and out." Edward said and hanged the phone up.

Boys and there toys, she thought and pocketed her phone and sat down in front of a computer. Later that day everyone was ready, settled in and all. They all got together in the hug tech room to hear what Elizabeth's plane is.

"Okay if everyone is ready. Let's begin." Elizabeth said and took a deep breath. "Kurtis and Lara, I want you guys to find the location of the artifact that was supposed to be in Mexico. Chris, you and the brothers get ready to head into the Lux Temple when we have a location. Richard, you can help me in the search for Karel and his hide out. Any questions."

"Just one, Why you going after Karel." Vasiley asked.

"We need to know what his planning and where. We need to proper ourselves. anything else." She said.

"Where do u thing we must started looking for the lost artefact." Lara asked.

"I'll give the ancient artefact book. there must be something there that will help." Elizabeth said and picked her backpack up, taking the book out and handing it over to Lara. "If there nothing more, I'm gonna ask everyone to where a white fabric around there left wrists that we know who you really are. I like to know when I bump into Karel whose pretending to be one of you. Agreed."

Everyone nodded and got up and left, Elizabeth walked out into the open air. She then walked of into the town ahead, it was just 20km to walk and she wasn't going to sit around and make small talk. She needed to get her head straight.

Hours passed and Elizabeth never showed up, everyone even Chris got a little worried about her. They called her phone, no answer and drove around looking for her, no sign. Where can she be, Chris asked himself in a worry. Karel was out their and he's loved one also, who knows if he caught her again. They drove and called until night fell on them.

* * *

**And there you have it, ten chapters so far...What do you think of my story so far.**

**Next Chapter will have LC/KT going into battle and who knows what those two will be saying to each other. Elizabeth is still missing and Chris get anxious about what had happened to his loved one...The Brothers are ready to head into the Lux Temple but what will they find in there? **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank You**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Chapter 11: Memories**

He walked into alley after alley just to find her, and the last alley he looked he dodged out-of-the-way of a green energy bolt. Then getting up to dodge another yellow energy bolt. They were coming from above him and he looked up to see Karel and Elizabeth fighting each other. He threw Karel a yellow bolt of energy from his hands and nodded to Elizabeth. She's flying with Karel and I'm stack down here, how must I help; he thought and dodge another green bolt from Karel. Elizabeth attacked Karel and Karel threw her back against the buildings wall. Losing her balance of flying she falls to the ground. She tries to get up and then it hit her, an energy bolt hit her from the back. She fell back to the ground and her back started to bleed from the wound that was now opened. Chris was angry at Karel and threw his Phirugai at him and cut Karel's leg making Karel vanish again. Chris caught his Phirugai and ran to Elizabeth. He kneeled down and picked her up into his arms. She was bleeding fast and her powers weren't going to heal it that fast. "Hold on Elizabeth." Chris said and took another look of the wound. "Chris, I'm not going to make it." Elizabeth said with a shaken voice. Chris started to tear up but wiped it away "No, Elizabeth. You're not dying in me." He said in anger.

"I love-"She tried to say but cough up blood. She was bleeding from the inside.

"Elizabeth pleases." Chris begged.

"I love you, forever." Her last words before she took her last breath.

"No" Chris screamed as he sat up straight in his bed and the door of his room swung opened and Lara and Kurtis ran in with guns pointed high for any enemies. There was no one except a shaken Chris in his bed. Lara lowered her gun and walked to the switch to put the lights on, she glanced at the clock-3:45a.m. "I'm going to the kitchen." She said and headed out. Kurtis just looked at his nephew that was looking for answers. "You okay?" He asked him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm just getting worried. That's all." Chris answered and got out of bed. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry; I was up a half hour ago." Kurtis stood up and face Chris. "She's gonna be fine. If I guessed it then I would say she's just cooling off."

Chris sighted "I would radar have her cool off here then to be away from here and not answering my calls." He yawned the sleep off "The feeling that Karel is out there, waiting for us to make a mistake, is getting to me."

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" Kurtis didn't want to ask but he could see Chris needs someone to talk to.

"Yeah, I'm being stupid, she tough enough to handle Karel." Chris uttered but deep down he was more concerned.

"She's tough yes, but Karel found her weakness." Kurtis expressed, why did I just say that, now his gonna be more worried, he thought.

"That's what scaring me the most. I have this feeling she's gonna be pissed off if he does that once more." Chris said but his voice went lower as the thought of Elizabeth going after Karel alone made him anxious.

She's already pissed off at the two that he show her, Kurtis thought "She's smart Chris, She won't just go after him alone. Don't be worried about her." He hesitated and went on "What will she do if she know you where worrying about her this way?"

"I guess she'll be mad at me." He exhaled in air and walked out of his room.

Well he is taking this well, Kurtis thought and went off to find Lara. She said that she'll be in the kitchen, he thought again.

Kurtis walked into the kitchen and found Lara drinking water. Her back to him and looking out the window onto the open fields outside. He came and stood next to her. "Chris will be fine."

"Thanks for filling me in." Lara said and glanced his way. "So I've been busy and found that the artifact is in the hand of a Japanese guy. Mr. Rose."

No we can't go to him without Elizabeth permission, he thought. "I thing we must stay away from him"

"Why?" She snapped, who was he to tell her that she must stay away.

He sighed and looked away "There are reasons."

What was he hiding, she thought. "Are you gonna tell."

"I'm gonna try calling Elizabeth again, in the morning" He said and walked outside.

She glances at him as he went outside. She not gonna answer so why call her, she thought and went after.

Outside Kurtis took out a cigarette and lit it up. He inhaled the drug and his thoughts went to one place to another. Not even hearing Lara's footsteps behind him, he was deep in his thoughts.

Lara stood next to him and glanced at him, He wasn't even looking at her. Wander what his thinking, she thought.

"Fuck" the word just came out of his mouth and Lara couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong?"

Kurtis came back to reality after he realized that Lara heard him. "It's nothing." Came out of his mouth and took another drug from his cigarette.

She saw the emotion in his eyes, those ocean blue eyes of his. She couldn't help but wonder what it was until he spook again.

"I was just thing of this Black Angel thing." He through the cigarette to the ground and glanced at Lara.

"The Black Angel, What's wrong?" She asked.

"My Father said something of the Black Angel once." Kurtis cleared his throat "The Black Angel will suck the soul out of a mortal one and make the person an Angel of Darkness. I didn't understand what he meant until I read the book Chris brought back."

"Suck the soul out of the mortal?" She was a little shock but kept it inside.

"When the Black Angel is wakening, he will open his Ark Veritatis letting his weapon out. I fear that if the Chosen one doesn't come soon, the world will be in darkness." He explained but the look on his face showed more than that.

Lara on the other and was frowning. She was thinking hard about something. "Now where did I hear this before?" She said out loud.

"You hear this before?" He asked out of concern but then he remembered. "I know where."

"What" She snapped out of her thought and faced Kurtis.

"You knew my father a long time ago and I just remember a young teenage girl I saw maybe three times when I was younger." Kurtis took a breath. "Your that teenage girl, It all makes sense, George who help Elizabeth and me escape from Karel, his face was so familiar."

"George! That bustard's name and face I like to never hear or see again." Lara snapped at Kurtis as she got angry about something that happened.

"I remember hitting him at your birthday. So what happened that you hate him this much?" This isn't my place to ask, he thought.

There was silence for a while and Lara was thinking hard about the thing that happened so long ago, why those he want to know, she thought "He was really after my money and later I found out, just after my father disappeared that he wanted my father dead."

"Dead?" He asked.

"Yes, I found a book with notes on-"She paused and then she then remembered "It can't be."

"What?" This so not my place to ask but George did help, he thought.

"I remembered the book had some weird notes in it of drawings and symbols but what caught my eye at that time was the English writing of how he wants to kill my father for something he had." Lara wasn't sure of herself but the drawings and symbols are too familiar now.

"Drawing and symbols of what?" he asked.

"The Lux Veritatis, a golden lion, Nephilim and more symbols and drawing that I didn't know until now." She sat down on the ground and tried to figure out what she could remember more.

"What's was he doing with that info at that time." He asked more himself then Lara. He sat next to her and didn't say a word.

It wasn't long until Lara broke the silence. "Why did he help you and Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth knows him, but I had a weird feeling when I saw him." He answered with a voice of concern

"They know each other." Lara frowned at what she just heard.

"Yeah, you should have seen Elizabeth's face when he faces Karel alone. He told her to get out of there." Kurtis said.

Lara wasn't buying it "There must be a reason."

Before Kurtis could reply Chris came out. Kurtis and Lara glance at each other and then at Chris as he came closer to them. "Here you guys are." They heard him say.

I wonder if he knows, Lara thought. "Chris did Elizabeth every talked about her friend or maybe ex's."

"Yes, why." Chris asked with a frown. Nice going Lara, Kurtis thought as he saw Chris's frown.

"Those the name, George sounds familiar.

Just there Kurtis and Lara saw Chris's face go white, "Chris, you alright." Kurtis asked and got up.

"I'm fine; Lara just caught me off guard with that name." Chris said with a voice that was afraid of asking the real question.

"What's the matter the?" Lara asked and got up.

"He's an Angel. A long time ago, Elizabeth met him and they started to date but she started to feel her Lux senses tingling when they started dating and she wanted to know more of him" He chuckled "She found a journal of his with drawings of the Lux Veritatis, the Cabal, the Nephilim, you name it. Then she read the language and that's what scared her."

"Angel, she dated and Angel." Kurtis said in shock.

"An Angel of Darkness. " Chris mentioned.

"Angel of Darrrrkkknnnnesss." Lara shocks her head at that last word. "I dated a fucking Angelo of Darkness."

"You what?" Chris said in shock.

"Lara dated George also but things didn't work out." Kurtis answered.

No one said a word after that and Chris was now more worried about George.

* * *

**Later that day**

Lara was sitting in the airplane, her thoughts was at this mornings convection. She couldn't help but wonder why George was here and what his goal was. She didn't want to think more about it and took out the ancient book. Maybe reading will get my thoughts away from that subject; she thought and opened the book. It was breath-taking to see there was so many artifact in the world that she hasn't found yet but the one page that caught her eye was the page of the golden daggers, she remembered her father wrote something about them in his journal. She glanced at Kurtis who was drawing in his notebook, she couldn't see what it was but it made her Tomb Raiding senses tinkling again. She wanted to know what he was drawing, and then she heard his voice "What are you looking at?"

She was staring at him and looked back at the ancient book "This golden daggers, what do you know about them?"

"My father told me of four beautiful daggers, he even showed me one. He said that the four daggers had four values. The values were always told to us, every single day we had to remember them because it makes for the best warriors." He took a breath. "The values are Love, strength, faith and truth but if it's found it can destroy Karel. My father hid it somewhere that Karel wouldn't find them and now I have no idea where it is. Even Elizabeth looked for it, no trace. It's just vanished."

"Don't you think he may have given it to someone he trusted." Lara said

"I have no idea but the page next to it." He pointed to the next page.

"The golden sword" Lara said.

"Yes, only a powerful warrior can use it to kill Karel. There are lots of artifacts in there that can kill Karel but every one of them has a big picture to it and without the right person, their useless. The Lux Temple that is something all 8 brothers must open to get to the Black Angel." Kurtis said.

"How will Karel get in without you guys opening it?" Lara asked.

"If he has all four artifacts, he can also use them to open the doors of the temple." Kurtis said and looked back at his notebook.

They didn't even say anything else again and went on with their own thing. Lara fell asleep and Kurtis was just thinking again about the past. After a few hours they landed in Japan and sat out to Tokyo. Lara has found out that Mr Rose travelled to Mexico and found an artefact, He owns a club and it wasn't any normal clubs.

Kurtis and Lara booked two rooms in a hotel and Lara was going to enjoy this. She knocked on his door and went in when he opened it. "What size are you?"

"Why?" He asked and sat on the bed.

"You can't go like that. The club is a 70's theme" She said.

"No, there's no way I'm dressing in 70's cloths." He said.

"Like it or not, we have to get that artefact." She said.

"Make me." He said. "I still can't believe we are doing this."

"Don't test me." She snapped back at him "Just because Elizabeth didn't answer her phone doesn't mean we have to wait any longer."

They stared for long minutes and he sighed. "Don't get me ugly clothes." He said and gave her his size.  
"Was that so hard." She said with laughter and walked out.

* * *

Hours later Lara knocked on his door again and through a shopping bag on his bed. "There you go" she said. He opened the bag only to find a 70's western shirt, flared pants, a hat and flip-flops shoes. "You want me to look like a cowboy or what." He uttered under his breath.

"I think you'll look good in them" She said with a smile.

"You're having fun." He mumbled and glanced at her "So what are you wearing?"

"Wait and see." She said and went out of his room and back to hers.

* * *

Kurtis came out of his room that evening and waited for Lara to come out and when she did, her hair was blond and she was wearing a red cocktail dress. She looks breath-taking; he thought and took her by the arm. "You look beautiful in a dress." He said and walked her to the car.

"Don't push it, Kurtis." Lara said with a tone.

"Let's rock and roll." He said and claimed in the passenger's seat.

"Don't say that ever again." Lara said and started the engine and drove off to the club.

"So what is the plan?" He asked ignoring the tone she just gave him.

"We get into the club and find Mr. Rose." Lara said "Then I'll take him up to his office and kick is ass until he gives me what I want, you will keep an eye on his guards for me."

"I have a better idea, you keep an eye on them and I'll get the prize." He said.

"Over my dead body, you do what I say." She said.

"His a dangerous man." He said.

"I can handle dangerous man, so don't worry about me. Worry more about yourself." Lara said and turned the engine of. "Were here." She added and claimed out.

"So let's go in." He said and they did.

It wasn't hard to find Mr. Rose and Lara started to flirt with him as Kurtis was standing far enough to keep an eye out. Elizabeth is gonna kill us when she finds out, He thought. Looking at Lara as she flirted with the man-made Kurtis a bite jealous inside.

He was now interested in her and grabbed her hand, taking her to his office. "It's quieter in here my dear." He said and turned her way as he was now being pointed with a gun.

"I agree, it is and now you're gonna give me what I came here for." She said.

"What is it you're looking for my dear?" He asked.

"My name is Lara Croft not my dear and I'm looking for the Lux seal you found in Mexico." She said with anger.

"Hm, I don't have it anymore." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He grabbed a file from his desk and gave it to her. "I sold it to the Japanese museum." He gave the file. "Did Elizabeth send you to find me?"

"She did." Lara said but was now wondering how he knew her. "Thanks for the info."

"You're welcome and tell Elizabeth that next time she can call me." He said with anger "No, I'll call her myself, now get out of my club."

Lara walked out the office and back to Kurtis.

"We have a problem." She told him.

"What problem?" He asked

"He sold the artefact to the museum." She said.

"That's great, so we break into the museum." Kurtis said.

"Yep, let's go." She said and walked of and out the club. She claimed into the car and Kurtis to, they set of for the museum that wasn't that far.

"Can you tell me how Elizabeth knows Mr Rose?" Lara asked as she turned the jeep around the corner.

"I wish I knew. She just warned us not to go to him." Kurtis said.

"I see, and this us is the order." She said and turned the engine off.

"Yeah" She not gonna let this one go, he thought. "So this is the museum, what's the plane."

"We break in and find the office, we then find out where they are keeping it." She answered.

"Great, let's go." He said but she stopped him.

"Your gonna wait out here big boy. I don't want you locking me up or something." She told him and walked off.

"Like that will happen again." Kurtis shouted to her.

"Stay her like a good knight." Lara snared at him and entered the building by breaking a glass window.

Kurtis sat in the car when he sees Karel and his mercenaries going around the corner. What is that bustard doing here, Kurtis thought and claimed out of the car and took his BoranX out of his holster. Kurtis went after Karel and found them sneaking into the back door of the museum. Shit Lara, he thought and went after.

Kurtis took out his Chirugai and killed half of Karel's followers. Karel and his other half of the followers were deeper in the galleries. Kurtis went after him as to Lara was somewhere in the building.

Lara found the artefact but a voice from behind her got her to turn around "Miss Croft, you have fallen into the trap. Bring her out Gunderson."

Lara looked at Karel with disgust and anger but then she saw her friend in the arms of Gunderson. "Amanda!" She yelled.

"Lara, you're alive." Amanda said.

"Miss Croft, give me the seal and you and your friend gets out of this alive." Karel said with a smirk.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...Will Lara give the artefact? Will Kurtis get there in time and will George make Chris go mad..**

**R & R or PM **

**Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight

**Chapter 12: The Fight**

"And after I give you the artifact, you'll just let us walk out. No deal" Lara said aimed her pistols at Karel and Gunderson.

"Miss Croft" He said in anger, I knew I had to do something or Amanda and I were as good us dead, Lara thought. Karel's hands started to glow green and she knew he was going to through her with an energy bolt. As fast as it left his finger, the faster she dodge it and aimed at Gunderson head and shot him. He fell to his knees, letting go of his grip on Amanda "Amanda run" Lara screamed as she dodge another attack from Karel.

Amanda out of sight Lara shot bullets at Karel but then rolled out-of-the-way as another bolt came her way. She got to her feet only you see Karel's followers coming with machine guns at ready and started soothing at her, Lara duck for cover behind pillar as she shot back at the followers dropping them one by one but dodged out-of-the-way as Karel through another bolt at her. This is went one for minutes until Lara started fighting with fists and feet at the followers. Her guns out of bullets and the fact that there was to many of them she fought until she lost. The followers punched her in the stomach and on the head as she lost balance they took advantages of this and punched her in the face also.

Two was holding her at both arms and she faced Karel in front of her. "Now Miss Croft, if this is over I'll take that seal now." He said and came closer to her, but then something caught his attention, a fly fire dice came from now where and killed half of the followers and fly back to the person's hand. Was it Elizabeth, and if so how? She wasn't here and she didn't know, Lara thought but then the figure came to view and it wasn't Elizabeth no, Lara saw Mr. Rose, the owner of the club she and Kurtis had been to not so long ago.

Karel looked at him with anger has his followers burned to death and the others feared for their life's. "Karel" He shouted and through a yellow energy bolt at Karel and Karel dodged it fast and as he got to his feet, Mr Rose through his flame dice at Karel and put him on fire, for minutes I heard his agony and he vanished. The Followers had left Lara and ran for their lives, the dice came back to his hand and Lara just looked at him in shock. "Are you alright" he asked and held his hand out for her. Lara grabbed it and he helped her up "I don't understand how you did."

"When I called Elizabeth she didn't have a clue of you two being here but she did say that your working with her." He sighted. "I'm a Lux Veritatis."

Lara stood there in shock "You talked to Elizabeth, those she know that you're a Lux member?"

"Yes she knows, she's my cousin and I told her that I don't want to be a part of this order anymore." He said.

"So Elizabeth was protecting you, your club is your hideout." Lara picked her guns up only to aim them at a figure running towards them. She lowered them when she saw Kurtis. He was little shock to see Mr. Rose there and looked at Lara for answers. "Kurtis, meet a Lux Veritatis member."

"What, your one of us." Kurtis said in shock. "How?"

"Yes I'm one of you, but I'm not going to start something I left years ago." He said and looked at Lara.

"Elizabeth?" Kurtis asked

"She knew, yes." Sighting "I'm must be going." He walked way but Kurtis cloud just drop it

"You one of us, you must help in order to stop Karel"

"Kurtis, your already have 8 brothers who can help, sorry I'm not going to. Goodbye." He said and walked off into the shadows.

Kurtis and Lara looked at each other before walking back to the car. Lara took her fake hair off and let her brown hair fall to her shoulders. Kurtis was looking at her as her hair fell in place, even some in her eyes. He couldn't help. He came closer to her and took the hair out of her face to see those beautiful eyes. Lara felt a little uncomfortable and move a step backwards. As she was done putting her hair back into a braid she claimed into the car and he did the same. They drove back to their hotel in silence.

* * *

When they entered their own rooms Lara went straight for the bathroom, to clean herself from the blood and dust. Kurtis had gone to his balcony and light up a cigarette to inhaul some drag. When his phone interrupted him, he took last drag before putting the cigarette out and head to his phone that was lying on the small desk. He looked at the caller ID and sighted "Elizabeth, what's up."  
She was angry at the other end of the line "What the fuck are you two doing at Mr Rose. I told you not to go."

"I did call you." He said with a sight.

"You could leave a message; I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone." He could hear her anger on the other line; he knew her blood was boiling.

"Look Elizabeth, I'm sorry but we have the artefact" He sat on the chair.

He heard her sigh "And Mr. Rose?" He heard the sadness in her voice. I wonder what she's really hiding. "I know his Lux, Elizabeth and he told us he doesn't want anything to do with us." Kurtis just looked at the door wondering if Lara was finished.

"There's a lot you must know, Kurtis. My Uncle left because his is the reason our fathers are dead." She said.

"What, I don't understand." Kurtis said with a frown.

"The Cabal had captured him a day before the battle and tortured him for Konstantin's planes." She took a breath "He was your father's right hand man and knew every plane that your father made."

"He gave it up; he gave my father and the members up." He was angry.  
"Just drop it and come back to CR Congo." She said.

"Fine, where are you." He asked and could hear her pacing.

"Not home yet, will be tomorrow." She said.

"Are you alright?" I can feel something wasn't right, he thought.

"Its fine had an encounter with Karel yesterday but I'm fine." Hearing something in the background, it sounded like a television. She walked into living room and he could hear her sitting down.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In a hotel, don't worry about me just get back here okay?" She breathe again "bye Kurtis." She hanged up before he could say anything.

HE tossed the phone on the bed and went out his room to Lara's. He knocked on the door and heard her voice. "It's opened." He stepped in and saw Lara lowering her gun and went on with her leg. He looked at it and saw the cut on her it. "Lara, let me help"

"I can help myself." She snapped.

"Lara" He came closer "don't argue with me."

She sighted. "Fine"

Kurtis knelt on the floor and gently wiped away the blood, a cloth in one hand, the other hand holding the back of my leg to keep it steady. His concentration calmed Lara, and Lara found herself thinking less and less about the attack in the museum and more and more about the sensation of his fingers on her skin. While he tended to her, he told her that Elizabeth called awhile go and how angry she was and that Karel attack her yesterday. Lara just nodded and looked down to the wound that she got by one of the followers bullets, which had grazed the side of her thigh and drawn a lot of blood but luckily missed doing any more harm. He extracted a couple of fragments of glass from my cuts that she got from one of the glass case that was broken by a bullet with a tweezers, which made her wince a little, and then started to apply a bandage. He was finished and looked at her with those blue eyes of his "Done"

"I cloud have done it myself." She said

He just smiled and gave her a wink and took the aid kid and placed it on the table. She looked at him for a while "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her with a frown "Do what?"

"Why are you so close?" She said "Why don't you just leave me to do my own thing?"

He sighed "Because you're not always gonna help yourself. Your gonna need someone, Croft and that a fact." He came closer to her.

"I've never needed anyone before and I'm not starting now." She snapped and walked to the desk. "I work better alone."

"So you want to be alone for the rest of your life." He said and came closer again.

"If that's how it must be then yes." She said and picked the journal up that lied on the desk.

"Why are you pushing people away, Croft?" He asked.  
"I have my reasons." She glanced at him

"Right because no one is better the Lara Croft" he said.

"What does that mean?" She asked with a tone.

"I mean, you look down on us, like you the queen of the world." He said with anger.

"How dare you." She said.

"Oh, tell me one good thing you ever did for anyone." he said simply

"Stop it Kurtis, Why are you even doing this to me." She said with anger.

"I'm not doing anything; you're doing it to yourself." He snapped "You don't want to let anyone in and that you must be the boss of everything just to get what you want."

"I'm not bossing everyone around." She stared at him

"You're a stubborn Bitch." He snapped.

"Take that back." Said with anger

"Make me." He said and grabbed her wrist "Why don't you just make me."

They stared at each other and then he spook again "Where's you power now."

"Kurtis" She snapped "Let me go." She struggled to get free but his grip was too strong.

"Just face it croft, you're not trying hard enough to get away from me." He said "face it; you want me as badly as I want you." She just looked at him for a moment, their faces inches away. "Are you afraid" he said and before she could even speak he kissed her almost violently. Caught off guard by his aggression, she stepped back and locked eyes with him,

Kurtis kissed her again, with less force than she was expecting. Relaxing into it, she let him push her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around his neck. There tongs reaching each other and he then trailed his lips lower, down her throat, across her collarbone. His fingers lifted the hem of her shirt. Kurtis pulled her shirt up and over her head, and she acquiesced gladly. Their eyes locked once more, and he shot her the dashing half-smile that she could never resist. He seemed to have regained his balance now.

Relieved, she tilted forward into his next embrace, only the tips of her fingers brushing the wall. Kurtis deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing hers as his hands sought her breasts. As she leaned into his touch, Lara's self-control snapped. She broke away just long enough to strip off his shirt, then entwined the fingers of one hand in his hair, pulling him back into her arms. For a few moments, she thought she'd gotten away with it, as Kurtis didn't draw away from her kisses. When they surfaced for air, however, he took hold of her wrists and threw her on the bed and he was onto top of her as she gasps for air.

She glanced at him and kissed him again. Feeling another violent jolt of desire, she closed her eyes to shut out the image that had provoked it. Immediately, she sensed movement, followed by the warm, insistent sensation of Kurtis' lips trailing over her, from her forehead to her cheeks, from her lips to her throat, from her shoulders to her breasts. The fingers of one hand delved below the waistband of her jeans, he pulled them down and kissed her again.

Lara bit her lips to keep from voicing her frustration as he toyed with her. As he ran light kisses over the tender flesh of her abused abdomen, a whole new onslaught of possibilities hit her. She shoved them to the back of her mind, knowing that if she let her imagination take hold, she would lose control again

He kissed her on the lips again, her pelvis against his. She could feel the quickening of Kurtis' heartbeat against her chest. She removed his pants as his lips crossed over hers. He drove into her, sheathing himself inside her in one thrust. As she curved her hips upward to meet him, he finally stopped holding back, moving within her again and again until the orgasm he had denied her until now overwhelmed her.

* * *

Chris got up early that day and studied some of the books he brought with him, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller Id and saw that it's an unknown, so he answers. "Chris hallo."

"Hallo Chris its George, I'm looking for Elizabeth."

"She's not here." Chris said.

"I'm at your house now, here in the Congo. Look out of the window." George hanged up. Chris looked out to see him at the gates. He walks out and to the gates. "What do you want?" He asked in anger.

"Now, Chris. I'm only looking-"he was interrupted by Chris.

"Leave her alone you bastard." Chris said in more ager.

"Oh come on, I'm helping." He said.

"You're a fucking Angel of death." Chris uttered.

"I, I" he didn't go one.

Chris saw the look in his eye, the look of shame "What?"

"I'm an Angel of darkness but not the bad guy. I maybe lived for thousands of years but that was not my chose" He said

"What are you saying?" Chris frowned

"When the Black Angel was realised, he sucked my soul and made me like this." Chris looked shock at what he just said. "I'm here to help" he added

"Why must we trust you?" Christ asked.

"I'm the only one who knows what Karel is up to." He said.

Chris stared at him and sighted. "Fine but you stay away until we need you."

"Fine." He said and walked back to his car but turned around "Tell Elizabeth I said hi." Chris nodded and George claimed into the car and drove off.

Chris walked back to the house and took his phone and dialled Elizabeth's number. He was getting more worried than ever but as the ring went on and he wait and prayed that she'll pick up this time. After long moment, the other line clicked and a voice followed. "Chris."

"Elizabeth, thank god. Where are you." He said and took some breath out.

"I'm on my way to the house, I just talked to Kurtis and they have the last artefact. Is everything prepared on your side?" He could hear that something was bothering her but she just went on with business. "The others ready?"

"Everyone and everything's ready." He said. "What about you? What you do?"

"I found Karel and he is planning something hug for us, it's to do with Black Angel and even George." She sounded of at the point.

"What about him." He asked.

"Karel wants to use his powers to kill the Chosen one and take over, look I'll explain later, I Love you."

"I love you too, just drive safe." He begged. "Please"

"Chris, you know me to well. Bye." She hanged up.

He looked at the phone "Yeah, to well to know your speeding again." He said out loud. He went back to his books and the other where in the gym fighting, training for the battle to come.

* * *

Elizabeth was driving her motorcycle with speed when she notes some cares behind her in her mirror. Then she stopped as cars came from the front, she looked at both side and wondered what to do now.

Elizabeth got of her bike and aimed her one gun in her right hand and her flame thrower in the left. She got ready for any attacks that Karel will throw her again. As they came to a stop Karel came out and face her. "Now Miss Clark, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." His voice was cold.

Elizabeth looked at the mercenaries all around her and knew she wasn't gone win.

"So Karel, what do you want from me." She asked

"Your powers" He said.

"Why mine." She snapped.

"Bring him out." Karel said

Elizabeth saw a man who had a tattoo on his right arm. The tattoo of the Demons and she knew who Karel had captured. "You bastard" She heard the man say when he saw her.

"You're the Chosen one, Elizabeth." Karel said "This one told me after a lot of torture" She could see the burses and cut on the man.

"Elizabeth, don't let him us you." The man yelled. "Your destiny is waiting for you to accept it."

She looked at her hand to see if he was right, if she was the Chosen one. She didn't feel strong the couple of days and even the past that Karel showed her wasn't the only thing making her weak. There was something else but until now she didn't think of the Chosen one.

"Why me?" She asked the man.

"You're the strongest of all the members that is left of your order." He answered and she got angry and threw her flame thrower in the air and it shot out is fire blades and went for all the mercenaries. She looked at Karel with anger as all his mercenaries fell to the ground. She felt stronger than ever and as her trust blue flamed dice came back to her hand after doing its job. She threw it to Karel who vanished afterwards. She looked at the man and helped him up. "You're ready, your powers has come to you." He said.

She looked at the spanning dice as it was waiting for her hand. It wasn't like normal fire but it was blue flames, she realised that her trusty weapon had the powers also. She held her hand out and caught it again and helps him to her bike.

* * *

**Okay so LC/KT made love to each other after their little argument. George told Chris that he is on their sides but can he be trusted. Elizabeth is the Chosen One...**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13: Putting it Together

**Chapter 13: Putting together**

_Finally, I found my strength again. That little part of me has finally come out to fight. There is only one thing left to do, destroy Karel forever. And Even if am the Chosen one, I still need my brothers. I need Chris by my side and together we can stop this madness. __**Elizabeth Clark**_

Elizabeth arrived at the house an hour later with the man. She helped him into the main hall and Montsegur came and helped her with the injured man. "What happened, Elizabeth?"

"We were attacked again." She answered "I'm going to fetch the med kid" She runs up the stairs to the medical room to fetch the aid kid. As she was looking for it, Chris came in "Elizabeth" He said as he saw her. She turned around to look at him, He came closer and hugged her "I'm glad your back." He continued.

"I'm also glad to be back, Chris." She said and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you." He said and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and then looked at him "I missed you to, but I needed to be alone." She took a breath. "I wasn't feeling so good"

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"I'm feeling stronger, Chris." She sighted. "I'm the Chosen one"

"What?" He asked in shock.

She sighted and lifted her hand up to show him "Look." She said and her hand as it glowed blue. "I'm the Chosen one. Karel Captured one of the Demons that's bleeding down stairs, if I don't find the aid kids his going to die and I can't let him die, I need answers." She broke the embrace and went on looking. Chris open one of the cupboards and took out the aid kid "Here" He said and threw it to her.

"Thanks."She said, and then run out and back down the stairs to Montsegur and the man.

When she got there, he was already dead. Montsegur had closed his eyes after he told him something. Montsegur looked at Elizabeth as she paced the floor and Chris came down to them. "Elizabeth, he told me something, to tell you." Montsegur said and she stopped pacing and looked at him. "What did he say?"

"He said" Montsegur took a breath and then said what the man said before passing. "She walks where she dares to go; no obstacle holds her or her powers. She is it and it is her. All comes from her and to her it returns, like clouds that gives and takes the earth's water. She is the wind and the fire and the life that raises phoenix." He took more breaths and went on "like legendary bird who consumed itself in fire and returned to life from ashes, she is wrath and love. Beyond death, she gives peace, freedom and hope with those who follows her in her foots steps. That's her path and she will walk it."

He was done and Elizabeth looked at the lifeless man on the cough. Chris walked up to her and asked. "What does it mean?" Elizabeth looked at him and frown "I don't know, He talk of her path. I wonder what that path is." Elizabeth said.

"And who is he talking of?" Chris asked.

"I don't know?" Elizabeth sighted and added. "Where's Richard?"

"In the study" Montsegur answered her.

Elizabeth left the two and walked up the stairs and to the study. She entered to find Vasiley and Richard at the desk. "Vasiley, I'm glad you're here to. I need to ask both of you something."

"Go on." Richard said.

"Richard, did Konstantin ever mention the four golden daggers?" Elizabeth asked and took a seat next to Vasiley.

"Yes, he gave them to me. He asked me to hide them all, why?" Richard asked and looked at her.

"We are going to need them. The golden shard is the key to finding those who is devoted to the elements on each dagger." She answered and looked at Vasiley "Vasiley, What do you know of the path she will walk on?"

"The path, are talking of the three goddess, that in the end would join together a women and she will be powerful?" Vasiley asked.

"I think it that, what was the three goddess?" Elizabeth asked.

"Libertas, Spes and Tranquilitas." Vasiley answered.

"Freedom, hope and peace, that it and together they join forces to become fire." Elizabeth said.

Richard and Vasiley sat and listen to what Elizabeth was saying about all three goddess' and the golden daggers.

* * *

Lara woke up by running water, and then she realized what had happened last night. That bastard, she though and got out of bed. She picked her cloths up from the floor and put them on as the water stop. She looked at the bathroom door to see Kurtis coming out. "Morning Lara" He said. He was only wearing his pants and boots. She looked at his chest and for the first time noticed the tattoo on his left arm and as he turned his back to her, she saw more tattoos. Realizing how long she was staring, she looked away and sat on the edge of the bed.

He picked his shirt up and threw it over his head and walked out to the balcony. He took out his cigarettes and lit on. As he was smoking his phone rang again, he walked back into the room only to find that it was Lara's phone that rang and had picked it up. He went over to his jacket and took out his phone only to find two miss calls on it and a message.

Lara picked her phone up as it was ringing and read the caller ID and sighed. "Hi Elizabeth."

As she waited for a response Kurtis walked back in and took out his phone from his jacket. "Lara, you and Kurtis take the next flight to Paris and meet us there with the artifact." Elizabeth said through the other line.

"Why Paris?" Lara asked and saw Kurtis turning to face her.

"It's the place where we need to put the artifacts together to find the Temple." Elizabeth answered.

"Okay, were must we meet?" Lara asked and Kurtis just frowned.

"At Café Metro." Elizabeth said and hanged up.

Lara looked up at Kurtis who spook "What are we going to do in Paris?" He asked her.

"That where we're putting it together. The artifact." She answered him and got up from the bed.

He came closer to her and embraces her. She wanted to push him away but didn't and he kissed her on the lips. She returned the favor and kissed him back. Then he put his head on hers, and looked her in the eyes "Then Paris it is." He said and kisses her again.

* * *

They arrived in Paris and headed for Café metro, Kurtis smiled when they arrived at the café and Lara knew why. It was the first time they first laid eyes on each other but knew even talked to each other until Prague.

They entered the café to find Pierre at the counter, still the same as weeks ago and the place being empty again, only on corner had people in and they walked over to them.

Elizabeth looked at them as they came and the brothers did the same. They greeted each other and got straight to business. "We need to find the Aicard Church and find the basement. There we find the statue of the Angel." Elizabeth said.

"And when we found it, we start to put the artifacts together. The Angel will then saw as the location of the Temple." Chris went on.

"The church is not far from here" Lara said and looked at Kurtis. It's around the corner."

Elizabeth nodded and stood up. "Then what are we waiting for, led the way Lara."

They all got up and went out of the café and followed Lara and Kurtis to the Church that was across the park. They headed into the Church, where the gym still was, like Lara remembered. They headed for a door that leads to the basement. Going down the stairs and passing useless rooms. They finally found the underground site, where they have to enter.

They found themselves in a hug room full of painting and statues at the walls. In the middle were the angel statue and a pedestal with something on it. They went to it and Chris gasp out "Nimrods Amulet."

"You mean this is the Amulet Nimrod made to protect himself against his enemies." Elizabeth asked.

"Yes it the one, and if it wasn't for my mother, I would be dead today." Chris said the last part out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kurtis asked as he turned to his nephew.

"My mom was doing some research on the Amulet and needed books that were in our basement back in Poland. That's when I was down there that Eckhardt killed her up stair." Chris answered.

"I'm sorry, bro." Kurtis said and looked at Lara who was now holding the Amulet

"I'll keep it in my backpack." She answered; Elizabeth just nodded and took out the three artifacts that she had. Lara took out the seal and handed it to her.

Elizabeth put the Amulet Veritatis around the Angels Neck, the Golden Rose in the Angels right hand, the Lux seal on the Angels left hand's ring finger and took the Skeleton key Veritatis and kneeled down to the platform that the Angel is standing on. She looks for the a key whole and puts the Skeleton Key Veritatis in it, turning it unlit a bright light came out and she rolled out of it way.

Everyone else cored their eyes and waited that the bright light vanished. When it was gone, Elizabeth saw on one of the walls a map, she then walked to it. The rest took their hand away from their faces and saw her going to one of the walls that they saw was now a map. "What does it say?" Kurtis asked as he walked after with Lara and Chris just behind him. "It shows that the Temple is in the Turkey, Cappadocia." Elizabeth answers and added. "But the Ark Veritatis is in Mississippi"

"Then we go get the Ark first or what." Chris asked.

"No, we split up, Lara and Chris can go to Mississippi as the rest of us will go to the Temple." Elizabeth said.

"No, Let Kurtis go. I'm coming with you." Chris said to Elizabeth.

"Chris goes with her" Elizabeth said back.

"No." He argued "I'm not going with her, I'm coming with you"

They looked at each other and for maybe a minute until Elizabeth broke the connection. "Fine, Kurtis can go with her. As for the rest of us are heading to Turkey." She sighted. "We will let Edward know to me us in Turkey and Lara can tell Zip and her father to go to the America."

When all knew what they where going to do they left Paris and head for the mission ahead. Lara and Kurtis went to their location after letting Zip know of the plan. Lara didn't want him to see it but she was glad that Chris backed out. She really wanted Kurtis with her.

* * *

**If you have read until here, then that means your going to be waiting for the final battle against Karel in the next 10 Chapters...No more travels...Just the battle against Karel, The Black Angel, George and a new Angel of Darkness. **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank You**


	14. Chapter 14: The battle has began

**Chapter 14: the battle has began**

_She will walk the path that is given to her but only in death will she be given the chose to take good or the bad path. Will she find her path or will she betray her friends and partner. _**The Prophesy**

Lara and Kurtis arrive in the Jackson city, and enter the Old Capitol inn to the receptionist. She was an old woman, maybe in her late 50's and had the smile on her face. Lara could make out she was tired and faking the smile. When they got to her they could her voice, she was in no mood but tried to keep it from her costumers. "How may I help you, tonight?"

"We would like to rooms next to each other." Lara said politely to the old women and Looked at her name badge.

"This is your lucky night, we only have two rooms left and it is next to each other, with a door separating the two rooms." The women said and went on "How many nights"

"We are not sure yet, make it two for now." Kurtis answered and glared at Lara who was looking at the tapestry behind the old women on the wall.

"Will you please write your names in the check book in front of you?" The women said and pointed to the large book lying on the desk in front of them. Lara wrote first and then Kurtis. It was the basic stuff, name, surname, car or motorbike number plate, address, telephone number and signature.

After they wrote, she gave them their keys to their rooms and they left the lobby. Lara entered her room, it wasn't as what she's use to but it would do. It had white walls, a desk and chair, a single bed, a balcony, a mini fridge, bathroom and TV. She left her bag on the bed and headed for the balcony. As she walked out she found Kurtis at his balcony, sitting on the chair with a cigarette in his mouth and a pencil in his on hand and his notebook on his lap. He was drawing or writing, Lara couldn't make out from where she was standing. She sighted and leaned on the railing and watches the sunset.

Kurtis came into his room and put his bag on the bed and taking out his notebook, pencil and cigarettes. He looked at the door separating his room from Lara's; He sighed and went out to the balcony, dragging the chair with him. He sat down Lid his cigarette on and started to draw. In the middle of his drawing he heard someone behind him. He left his notebook and pencil and turned around to see Lara on her balcony, looking at the sunset. He stood up and went into his room, without making a sound.

Not long after Lara looked back at Kurtis's balcony and found him gone. Great, he went back inside, she thought and stayed leaning on the railing. The sun was half down when something or someone caught her attention; she felt a presence behind her and like always turned around fast to attack her attacker. She stood still went she notice who had come onto her balcony. "It's not nice to sneak up to someone, Mr. Trent." Lara said and smiled at the last part.

"Miss Croft, no one can surprise you, oh wait I did" The last part he smiled and came closer.

"I'll get you back for that one." She said and came also closer.

"I remember you getting me back at the Strahov." Kurtis said with big smile.

"That was after you locked me up in that small room." Lara sighted and turned around back to the railing.

Kurtis walked up behind her and pulled her to him, that she faced him "I had to contain you, Croft."

They were staring at each other for a long while until Lara broke the stare "No one contains me, Kurtis" She said and walked back inside. Kurtis sighted and walked after her "Well someone has to protect you against yourself." he said and grabbed her arm.

Lara turned around and tried to loosen his grip on her arm. "I can protect myself." She said and he led her arm go. She pushed him out-of-the-way and head for the bathroom.

Kurtis sat on the bed after seeing Lara disappear into the bathroom. HE wanted her so badly but she isn't making it easy for him. If a challenge she wants, a challenge she will get, he thought but his thoughts was interrupted by ringing tone. It was his phone that was ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, answering it. "Hallo Chris, what news."

"Kurtis, are you guys in Jackson?" Chris asked but sounded like he was out of breath.

"Yes, we just booked into an inn, why?" Kurtis said "What's going on?"

"You better get Lara out of there and fast. We opened the Temple and well the Karel and his men wear waiting for us to do it and he got to the Black Angel first." Chris explained and then yelled at someone on his side. Kurtis could hear who he was yelling at.

"Chris what's going on?" Kurtis asked he didn't answer for five minutes "Chris" Kurtis yelled through the phone. At that time Lara came out from the bathroom and looked at him with concerned.

"Kurtis, the Black Angel is on its way. His looking for his Ark. You must get Lara out of there and you must find it before he does." Chris said sounding more out of breath than before.

"She won't listen to me." Kurtis answered and he looked up at Lara who was standing there with arms crossed.

"Kurtis, you have to make her or you have to turn her in to-"and the line went dead.

"Chris, Chris." Kurtis called back but there was no answer. "Shit, Shit."

Kurtis through the phone at the wall and sat back onto the bed. He put his head in his hands and Lara came and sat next to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder to convert him "What's going on."

Kurtis lifted his head and faced Lara "Karel got to the Black Angel first and he is one his way to find his Ark. I couldn't get anything else out of him. He was saying something of turning and then the line died." Kurtis said and got up and looked at the balcony. "So the Black Angel is on Karel's side but we still have the chosen on." Lara sighted "They will be fine."

"It not that I'm worried about." Kurtis said and turned around to face Lara who was still sitting on the bed.  
"Then what?" She asked and got up.  
"I'm concern about, you." He came closer to her.

"I can look after myself. Kurtis stop worrying and trying to protect me." Lara said and came closer. They were standing inches away from each other.

"Lara, you don't understand. If Karel has the Angel under his wing then the Angel can turn Karel's enemies into an Angel of darkness like George." Kurtis said

"And if you found him, he wouldn't turn anyone into Angel of darkness." Lara asked.

"Yes, He will then just help the Chosen one to destroy Karel." Kurtis answered. "Lara you must stay here, I'll go after the ark."

"No, I'm coming with. I'm not losing you again." Lara said

"Lara please, I-"he couldn't go on. Lara's phone rang, she picked it up and answered it, putting it on loud speak for Kurtis.

"Lara, Is Kurtis there." The voice said on the other line.

"Yes, you're on loud-speaker, where's Chris?" Lara said.

"His injured but alright. Kurtis why is your phone off?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I through it against the wall." Kurtis answered. "What happened to Chris?"

"He was talking to you when one of Karel's followers got him right in the shoulder. Lara you have to come back to Cappadocia. It safer here then there. The Black Angel and George are on their way and Karel order to Kill Kurtis and turn you into an Angel of Darkness."

"I'm not going anywhere. Kurtis isn't going to face them alone. I'll go after George." Lara said.

"Lara please, do it." Kurtis begged.

"No one tells me what I must do and what I must not." Lara said

"Then you have no chose Kurtis but to do it." Elizabeth said.

"Do what?" They both asked at the same time.

"Turn Lara into a Lux Warrior." Elizabeth answered.

"You want me to give her powers, are you crazy." Kurtis asked.

"Maybe I am but it's the only way for Lara not to be turned into an Angel." Elizabeth said and hanged the phone up.

Lara and Kurtis stared at the phone for seconds before coming to reality. "Did she just say, what I think she said?" Lara said to the air not thinking if Kurtis heard her or not. "Yeah, she did" Kurtis answered and gazed at her; he shook his head and walked out to the balcony. Lara just stared at him as he left for fresh air. She sighted and walked after him. "I don't need it, I'll be fine." She said and stood next to him. He turned around and faced her "You're taking chances, Croft." And with that said he kissed her on the lips, genital. She kissed him back and broke the connection; she looked him in the eyes. "It's a chance I'm willing to take." And she kissed him fully on the lips.

* * *

Elizabeth and the brother arrived in Cappadocia and headed straight to the Temples location. It was almost night but they didn't care, they wanted to open the temple and awaken the Black Angel before Karel does.

They found the temple and headed for the doors. "Does everyone have their trusty weapons ready?"The brothers check and nodded at Elizabeth. They were ready and Elizabeth took out her trusty Flame thrower. She places it first onto the door and stepped back, then Chris took his Phirugai. The rest of the brother followed one by one and placed their weapons. After the last one was placed the door started to open up and the weapon flow back to their owner. Chris and Elizabeth stepped in front of the open door "Let awaken our brother, shall we." She said but then everyone jumped out of the of a green energy bolt. Elizabeth looked up from where she had jumped and found Karel and George with an army of followers behind them.

"Well, if it's not miss Clark and her knights." Karel said and stepped forward.

"I should have known you would show up, Karel." Elizabeth spat at him.

"Join me Elizabeth" Karel said and stepped closer to her. "Join me and I'll make you my queen."

"Karel, that only works on your followers." Elizabeth said and throws him a blue energy bolt." Karel tried to dodge it but got it "Attack them" He shouted and the followers run to The Lux knights. Karel got up and searched for Elizabeth who was fighting one of his followers. Chris having her back and killing them all. "George, get her out of my sit." Karel order George "Yes master." He said and run towards her.

Karel walked past them all and entered the Temple. The brothers were a little busy with his followers to notice him. Elizabeth killed the last follower when a black energy bolt hit her to the ground. Chris just killed two when he saw Elizabeth falling to the ground and George coming closer to her. Chris throws a yellow energy bolt at George to give time for Elizabeth to get up again. The bolt hit him on the back but didn't do anything, George turned around and face Chris and throw an energy bolt back at him. Chris dodge it fast and heard Elizabeth's voice "Chris, Go find Karel, I'll deal with George." And Chris looked up to see Elizabeth in the air with George flying after her. 'Be careful" Chris mind read back and looked for Karel.

Elizabeth and George were now fighting up in the air. Dodging each others attacks and hitting each other. Elizabeth was getting tired but she didn't give him the power to win. She throw another blue energy bolt at him but he missed and through her with a black energy bolt that she tried to miss but didn't. It hit her and she lost her balance of flying and landed on to the ground hard. George came down next to her "What have you accomplished, nothing. You could have joined us but you choice them over us. Now you're gonna pay the price." George said and got ready to throw another energy bolt at her, but Limoux hit him with an energy bolt making him lose his throw on her and turning and throwing it to Limoux. Elizabeth got herself up and throws her Flame thrower at George, who got hit with it but turned around and throw it back at her. She ducked and it fell to the ground powerless, she picked it up and found it cold and destroys. "Elizabeth, look here." George said and she looked and saw her worst fear, the necklace. The necklace that makes the Chosen one powerless, the Nephilim necklace. "Where did you find that?" She yelled at him and throws her trusty weapon to the ground.

Karel got to the grave of the Black angel and opened it, and there it was the Black Angel waiting to be awakening again. Karel spoken in his Nephilim language and in a few minutes the Black Angel awakens. Chris came in and saw it awake and Karel looking at him with an evil smile "Your too late Night" Karel said and turned his attention back to the Black Angel "Your Ark is in Jackson, Mississippi, A Tomb Raider and a Lux knight is searching for it. Kill him and turn her into your slave." The Black Angel nodded and headed passed Chris and out. Chris and Karel where now facing each other.

Karel Throw a bolt at Chris, but was too late, Chris dodge it and run after the Black Angel. Karel wasn't going to let him and this time got Chris on the back. Chris fell hard to the ground and looked up to find Karel standing in front of him. "Stupid mortal, you have lost and soon I will have her as my slave." Karel threw another bolt at Chris and hit him in the stomach knocking Chris out. Karel walked out and left him there with a big smile on his face.

The Black Angel walked out and everyone stood still and looked at him. "George, come with me, that we can find my Ark." The Black Angel order and George knocked Elizabeth out cold and went with the Black Angel. After they were gone the followers went on fighting the knights. Karel coming out and smiling when he saw Elizabeth on the ground, he walked out to her but stop when Montsegur stop him. Karel throw him to the ground and continue going for Elizabeth.

He Picked Elizabeth up by the throat and throw her back to the ground, and kicked. He got ready to kill her when Vasiley and Aicard throw a bolt of energy together knocking Karel hard on the ground, far from Elizabeth. Aicard run to her side as Vasiley went after Karel.

Chris came to again with pain in his stomach and looked around for Karel who was gone. Chris got up slowly and head out after him. Outside Chris saw Vasiley fighting Karel and Aicard helping Elizabeth her wound. He got his phone out to warn Kurtis about what happened. Not Long he spoke to Kurtis and then one of Karel's followers shot Chris in the should and Chris dropped the phone. He dodges behind the pillar of the temple and throws an energy bolt at the follower, killing him. Chris sat down and examined his wound, when Aicard and an injured Elizabeth comes and helps him. Aicard killed more of the followers who came to them, as Elizabeth helped Chris with his ballet wound. "Elizabeth, you're bleeding." Chris said and saw her wounds, she had more wounds than ever but she just kept focusing on him. "I'm fine; you're the one I'm worrying about. Elizabeth took her gun and shot two followers coming from the other side as Aicard was a little busy on his side.

She patched up the wound and picked his phone up that was broken. "Its fine I'll call them." Elizabeth said and took her phone out of her backpack and dialed Kurtis's number, but there was only a voice saying that the number she has dialed is not available at the moment. She tried calling again and it said again the same thing. She then called Lara and then on the other line picked up. She talked to Lara and Kurtis for a few minutes and hanged up when seeing the followers leaving and Karel flying off.

The brother came to Elizabeth, Chris and Aicard side, exhausted but still in the fighting spirit. "I didn't think Karel was the scared cat tip." Limoux said.

"He isn't, he is finished here, he got what he wanted and we lost." Elizabeth said and walked off.

Chris got up and faced his brothers "We lost this round, but we haven't lost the battle yet. We have our Chosen one still and without her we are defeated." Chris said and walked over to her. "We haven't lost you yet, you're the leader, you're the power fullest and you have us."

Elizabeth looked at him and the at the brother, as painful and exhausted she and they were, they haven't lost the battle yet. "We need to go after Karel; we need to take him down. If we lose this battle, the world will be in a new era, and it won't be peace and Love and hope. It will be war, death, and darkness. We will fight our last breath to stop Karel. We are the last of our order but were not defeated yet. We will stand above the crowds; we will fight for those who can't protect themselves. We are the Light of truth and we will win." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face and her hands that glowed blue in the air.

* * *

Kurtis and Lara broke into the old capitol museum, to find the underground chamber that is holding the Ark Veritatis. They went past security and went down to the basement, and knocked the guards out. Lara was keeping look out, as Kurtis used Farsee to find the secrete door on the floor. He came back and told Lara where it was. They opened the floor door and headed in.

They were in a long hallway that was dark. "Give me you lighter." Lara said and Kurtis handed her the lighter. Lara made some light by nearby wall, and found the wall had a picture on it with writhing under it. She then translates the writing into English.

"She will cross her river,

She will help the Knight,

She will be the one,

To be chosen by the Angel or by the knight,

It is her path and she will walk it."

Lara glanced at Kurtis who looked at the picture, it was a woman who was being held by the Black Angel and a Warrior monk who's trying to save her but he is trapped in a cell and she is reaching him for help. Kurtis looked away and took his Chirugai to light the way. The whole walls of the hall were cover dint pictures of the women, Angel and Warrior and then Kurtis stop at the last one. It was the warrior and his brothers. One of the brother was a women and she was kneeling on the ground, the women from all the other pictures stood before her and was holding the Nephilim necklace, she was glowing black and Kurtis looked at the brothers faces, they where sad and angry. Kurtis looked above the brothers and saw a Nephilim with two persons on his sides, one of them was George and the other was the black angel. Lara came stood next to Kurtis and looked at the picture he was looking at "So who is the woman who is kneeling?" Lara asked.

"You see the women with the necklace, she is now an Angel of darkness because only they can use that necklace again the Chosen one." Kurtis said.

"So the women kneeling are the chosen one, and her brother behind her." Lara stopped and looked at the 8 brothers.

"They have failed. You see those two brothers, they are Guilhelm brothers. The leaders. That's why they are standing in front of all the others but behind the Chosen one. It is said if another brother gets the powers and not the Guilhelm he or she is the leader." Kurtis explained and looked at the other walls. "History is repeating itself."

Lara could hear the anger in his voice but also the sadness. "We won't lose like they did. So if she is an Angel of darkness, what happened to her?" Lara asked.

"They killed her. Let's go this is creeping me out." Kurtis said and walked into the next room that holds the Ark Veritatis. Lara nodded and went after.

The Ark Veritatis stood in the middle of the room and like the hall; the walls had pictures on them. Lara walked to the one side of the wall to examine it but before she could have a closer look a voice caught her of guard. She and Kurtis turned around to find George and the Black Angel standing at the door. "Thank you for finding my Ark, but I believe its mine." The Black Angel said and looked at Kurtis who was standing at the ark. George looked at Lara who glared at him but then she notices something around his neck. It was a necklace and she cloud make out what necklace. It was the necklace the women on the painting was hold. Kurtis glanced at Lara and back at the Black Angel "Lara, don't fight it." Kurtis told her.

"Kurtis, I'm not gonna leave you to fight alone again." Lara said and came and stood next to him, with guns at ready.

"Lara, don't do this, hand the ark over and maybe we will spare your life." George said and came closer.

"Over my dead body." And then she shot him in the head but the bullet fell to the ground

"You can't hurt me Croft. The only reason I dated you back then was for your father had something I wanted and I still haven't found it. His clever, I'll give him that, too bad his daughter isn't that clever." George said and throws a black energy bolt at them. They dodge it in time and Kurtis throws a yellow energy bolt back at George. The Black Angel went his Ark but Lara stopped him, and not thinking she shot him with bullets the hold time. She didn't see his attack and she was thrown against the wall. The Black Angel came and stood above her "Well mortal, now you will become my slave." The black Angel said and picked Lara up with force and she straggled to get free but it was too late. He drops her and she was passed out. "When you awaken you will be my Angel of Darkness." He Black Angel said with laughter.

Kurtis got George of him and knocked George out; he turned around to find Lara on the ground and unconscious. "No" he yelled and run by her side, checking her pulse. He found nothing, she was dead and he looked back to find the Black Angel gone with the Ark. George still lying on the ground, Kurtis looked back at the still warm but lifeless Lara in his arms. "This can't be happening." Tears started to form by his eyes and he picked Lara up and carried her out and back to the hotel. Even if she was dead, he was determent get her alive again before she found the wrong path.

* * *

**So the Battle between good and bad has started. I had to kill Lara in this Chapter but please read the next Chapter to see if Kurtis can awaken her on time. Will the brothers find Karel's hideout and will Lara be an Angel of Darkness? **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15: The New Born

**Chapter 15: The new-born**

Kurtis carried Lara up to her room in the hotel, and laid her down on the bed. He looked at her and cursed himself for not protecting her. It's not your fault; a voice told him in his head. If George didn't attack me, I would have protected her, he thought. Would it be any different, the voice told him. He sighed, leave me alone, he told his oven voice. But he knew it was true. The Black Angel would have still gotten Lara. He looked at Lara's lifeless body once more before walking out to the balcony.

He stood there smoking and thinking how he was going to do this. The only way is to go through the gate of the river, he though and throw the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. Here we go then, he thought and lifted his hands, palms showing upwards. He closed his eyes and he sends his mind to the afterlife.

He found himself somewhere dark and mist, he see the river but not the gate. The mist was covering it. This is strange. He thought and walked into the river and tried to find the gate. After minutes of searching he found it but it was locked. This gate shouldn't be closed; he thought and tried opening it. It wouldn't badge. He looked around and called to Lara, but he couldn't hear here. "Lara, its Kurtis" He called again but again no answers. He called again and again and started walking up.

* * *

Lara found herself on a misty ground and looked in front of her to see two paths. "A fork in the road, but where am I?" She asked herself and looked backwards to find a river with more mist covering, so that Lara couldn't see what was on the other side. "This is great, just great." She cursed and looked in front of her again. This time to find two figures in front of her. The one looked like a female on the left and on the right the other figure looked like a male.

The man looked like the warrior monk that she saw on the paintings of the underground walls of the museum, but the women wasn't on one of the paintings. Lara wanted to speak to them when a voice from the back caught her off guard; she turned back to the misty river to find no one but a voice. "Lara, can you hear me." The voice said and Lara knew who that was. She walked to the river bank but jumped backward when the river roared at her. "Kurtis, please help me." She called him and she heard his voice again "Lara, the gate is closed I can't do anything, just hold on I have a plan." And Lara frowned "Kurtis please hurry."

"Just hold on, I'm going to get help" He told her.

"What must I do?" Lara asked but there was no answer from him again. Just hold on, wonderful, she thought and looked back at the two figures.

She looked at them, and asked "Who are you?"

The women on Lara's left walked up to her and spook "I am the Amazonian; I am the protector of the underworld, afterlife and the real world. My path leads to hope, freedom and love." The Amazonian turned around and stood at the left paths enters. The man walked up to her and also spook "I am the warrior and I fight for the underworld, afterlife and the real world. My path leads to the truth, light and life." He walked back to the right paths and stood at the enters. Lara looked at them both and they held out their hands to take hers. She sighted, this was going to be a long dead day, she thought.

* * *

Kurtis came back to his body after finding Lara. He walked back in and took his phone and dialled a number. The other line started to ring and soon someone answered. "Hi Kurtis, have you guys found the Ark yet."

"Elizabeth, you got help me. The black angel got the ark but he sort of killed Lara to." Kurtis said.

"Then go to the gate and find her." Elizabeth said.

"I did but the gate is closed and it doesn't want to open." Kurtis told her and sighted "There must be another way to get to her."

"There is but it's dangerous." Elizabeth said with low voice.

"What is it?" Kurtis asked.

"The chosen one has a lot of power to get through the gate by using the river as the gate." Elizabeth answered.

"No, Elizabeth that's dangerous. I remember in my father's stories how a Chosen one went there and never came back." Kurtis said.

"It's the only way." Elizabeth uttered through the phone.

Kurtis sighted "Okay, do it then. Lara is at the north side of the gate. I think she's at the path of hell and heaven."

"Then I have to hurry, if Lara takes the wrong path, then we have two Angel of darkness' and I really don't want that." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, what must I do?" Kurtis asked.

"Go back and talk to Lara, try to stool her from choosing the wrong path." Elizabeth said and hanged up.

Kurtis sighted and put the phone in his jacked, he looked at Lara and then closed his eyes with his arms up again and he sends his mind back to the afterlife. Kurtis found himself at the south sighted and wonder how he got there; he started walking to the place he talked to Lara minutes ago.

* * *

Elizabeth and went after Karel and found him in a village. He was talking to a guy and Elizabeth took her binoculars out to have a closer look at the man. Elizabeth gasped when she saw who it was. "Are you ok, who is he?" Chris asked her.

Elizabeth handed him the binoculars and said "Look for you."

Chris took it and looked and after a few seconds he looked at Elizabeth. "Isn't that one of your ex?"

"Jip, Bertis Strydom. He is a mafia boss in South Africa, he also owns a club in Prague. He worked as a mercenary when I met him but he wanted more than just that, so he joined anything that would give him something more." Elizabeth took a breath "everyone calls him the Snake, but I called him the beast."

"Wait, why the beast." Chris asked but before Elizabeth could answer him, her phone started to ring. She took it out and read the Caller ID to Chris "Kurtis" and she answered. Chris sighted and looked at Karel and Bertis again.

After a moment Chris looked at Elizabeth who just hanged the phone up. "You're going to the afterlife, are you crazy."

"Maybe I am but it's this or I'm dead anyway." Elizabeth said and walked back to the bike, Chris following her "Elizabeth, If Karel or the Black Angel finds out you're in there they will come for you. You know you're weaker in there."

"Chris, I'll be fine, let's first go back to the hotel and then I can go in." She said and claimed onto her bike and started the engine. Chris sighting again did the same and they drove back to the hotel where the other brothers where staying.

Elizabeth walked into her room with Chris behind her. "Okay, I'm going in, call John and tell him to go help Kurtis. Tell John where Kurtis is staying."

"I'll do that, just be careful in there." Chris said and kissed her on the lips. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, sending her soul to the afterlife. Her body fell backwards on the bed, lifeless. Chris took his phone and called John.

* * *

Lara looked at the two figures with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't in the mood for this, not now anyway. "How do I know which one of you are laying to me and who is telling the truth." She asked them. The Amazonian sighted "Only your heart can tell you." Lara looked at her and then at the warrior. He then also spooks. "This is your path and only you can choice who to trust and who not." Well this helps, Lara thought and looked backward to see if Kurtis was coming back or not. Come on Kurtis, she though and walked up to the river bank again, like before the river roared at her. "Kurtis" She called but there was no answer. She kneeled down and laid her head in her hands. "This can't be happening." She whispered to herself.

Then she heard someone calling her, it was Kurtis again "Kurtis, I'm here" She called him and then she saw a figure far away but behind a gate that she just saw. "Lara, Elizabeth is on her way." Kurtis told her. "Kurtis, I'm running out off time here." Lara told him.

"Just hold-"He couldn't continue and his figure that Lara saw was gone. "No, Kurtis." She said and tried to get into the roaring water, and as she did it, the river throws her back. "You can't cross the river if you're not a knight or the chosen one." The Amazonian told her. Lara got up and faced them. "Okay, then I'm gonna choice." She said.

* * *

Kurtis walked for miles and he called Lara again. But still now answer. He kept on walking but stopped when he heard someone calling him from far. He ran to the sound and called again, no answer but he kept running but stopped as he heard a voice whispering. It was Lara's voice. "Lara." He called her name and stepped into the river and walked up to the gate. He could see three figures and one of them was close to him. That must be Lara, and behind her must be the two warriors, he thought and heard Lara's voice again. He talked to Lara but felt a presence near his body. He quickly went back.

Back in his body, Kurtis pulled out his BoranX and aimed it at the door. He pulled the door open and found a familiar face standing in front of him. Kurtis lowered his gun. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Evening Kurtis, may I come in or are you going to shot me." John said and looked at the BoranX in Kurtis's hand.

Kurtis sighted and holstered his gun. "Come in, John." Kurtis said and walked in leaving John at the door. John closed the door behind him and spook to Kurtis. "Chris called, asked me to come and help."

"Interesting." Kurtis said and sat on a chair. "Well you just interrupted me"

"Sorry bro, I know you're not gonna like what I have to say." John said.

"What is it?" Kurtis asked and stared at him.

"I've done side jobs in the past 2 months and I found something out that I think you should know off." John said.

"Go on." Kurtis said.

"Well, I've been following leads on Karel and your father's name came up. Kurtis, when you were born, there was another baby." John paused.

"My Father said something about my mom giving birth to two babies, but the other one died." Kurtis said.

"Well that's what your father wants you to think. Kurtis, your sister is alive. She's been kidnapped when your mom gave birth. Karel could get to you in time, and he took her." John explained.

"What, you're telling me that my sister is still alive. Where is she now?" Kurtis asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Three years ago, she escaped from Karel and he was angry about it. He could find her again." John answered.

"So my sister is out there somewhere and Karel knows about it. But What I don't get is why Karel kept her alive all these years and way would my father lay to me." Kurtis uttered.

"What I found out is that Karel wanted her blood. Theirs is a prophesy that a Nephilim can let his brothers out by using a sacrifice." John paused. "So Karel took her and used her blood for some experiments, and I heard that she knew who he was before she escaped. All I know is she is looking for her parents."

"She won't find them; my mom died a year before my father's death. I'm her only family, well me and the Lux knights." Kurtis said. "What was her last location?"

"It was in the UK, but she moves fast and I lost her again, like I said." John answered.

Kurtis got up and took his backpack. John looked at him with frown "What are you doing?" he asked Kurtis.

"When Lara wakes up, we please tell her, I'll meet up with her later." Kurtis said and walked to her bed side.

"So you're, leaving her here." John asks.

"There's nothing I can and I'm not gonna wait, my sister is also in danger and I must go and find her before Karel does, look after Lara for me." Kurtis said and John just nodded and handed Kurtis a file. "Stuff you need to know about your sister and how she looks." John said.

"Thank" Kurtis said and walked out of the room and down the stairs out to the streets. He claimed onto his bike and drove off in the night to the airport.

* * *

Lara walked to the two figure and said "I'm gonna choice the Warrior because I don't trust you, Amazonian." And the Amazonian kneeled down and bowed her head in shame. Lara took the warrior's hand and then she looked back to see the river going silent and the mist disappeared. The river opened up and revealed a figure coming out. Lara looked closer and saw the face. "Elizabeth, you came."

Elizabeth walked out of the river and faced Lara. She was holding the warriors hand. Elizabeth looked at the Amazonian, who got up and spook. "Chosen one, you have come too late, she has chosen and there is nothing you can do about it." Elizabeth nodded to the Amazonian and walked up to Lara "Lara, why. Why didn't you just wait?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll see you back in the real world." Elizabeth said and walked back into the river. The river opened again and Lara saw Elizabeth walk in. The river then closed and the mist came again. Lara looked at her left to find the path and the Amazonian gone. She looked at the warrior and walked with him to the path she has chosen.

* * *

Kurtis arrived in London, the last place his sister was. Here's goes nothing, he thought and walked the streets. It was still night, late at night when some people were sleeping, others in club and parting. Kurtis just walked into ally after ally. Trying to find a trail. He stopped in one of the darker ally and sighted "This is going to take the whole night." He said out loud and took out the file, John gave him. He looked at all the places, his sister has been. Here in London it showed that she was always in the alleys in the night, hiding from Karel, in the day she would try to find out who and what she was. Kurtis looked at her name and spook it out loud. "Kristen Laura Heissturm" Kurtis closed the file and put it back in his backpack. He started to walk but stopped as a sound caught his ear. He grabbed his Chirugai in the on hand and his BoranX in the other. He looked around to see who was there but it was too dark so he raised his Chirugai in the air to make light from him and the he saw someone move fast to a corner to hide. "Whose there." He asked and remembered that it could be his sister. "If your Kristen, please come out, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah right, that's what they all say." Came the voice and Kurtis dodge a yellow bolt of energy. Kurtis got up and his hands started to glow yellow. "You're my sister; forget it I have a Nephilim to kill." Kurtis said and called his Chirugai and walked off but stopped again as he heard her speak again "No, wait." He turned around to see a figure standing a few meters away from him. He sends his Chirugai to her just to see her face and she was his sister, she looked the same as on the photo.

"Kristen, what did that bastard do to you?" Kurtis asked as he could see her scares where needles and knife marks were made.

"Karel, well he wanted my blood and he did get some for years until I escaped three years go." She answered and walked closer. "Are you really my brother?"

"Kristen, look at my hand." He said as it started to glow yellow. "We are and you're Lux Veritatis."

"Lux Veritatis, the order also called the Light of truths." Kristen said.

"You have heard of it, good but looking for Mom and dad will be a little hard." Kurtis said

"Why?" Kristen asked.

"They passed away." Kurtis said and came closer to her. "I'm your only family, me and the last brothers of our order." He sighed "You need to come with me. You'll be safer."

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you." She said.

"Just like father." Kurtis uttered and smiled.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"He never trusted anyone." Kurtis said "I was a lousy son to him; I rebelled when I was 19, didn't want this life but it kept stalking me everywhere I went."

"Tell me more." She said and they walked off to Kurtis's bike that he pay to be air travelled to London. They talked on their way back to Mississippi.

Chris stood at the balcony after calling John. He didn't like the idea of Bertis working Karel or that Elizabeth is in the afterlife. He sighted and looked out to the city but felt sick to his stomach. He really wasn't in the best mood for this and so he took his notebook and started to write in it.

He closed his book and got up and walked back in and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and whispered "Don't get you killed in there." And lifted his head to find Vasiley standing at the door. "She will be fine." He said and leaned against the wall.

"I know, it just, it's not the first time the chosen one went in, and last time I check she never came back." Chris said. "And the Black Angel can still be in there."

"She'll be back and don't worry about the Black Angel; Limoux tracked him down in Prague." Vasiley said.

"Prague, back to the Strahov." Chris asked.

"Yes, the cabal is rebuilding he fortress." Vasiley answered.

Edward came in and gave a file to Chris. "So, I've been busy, looking at the Cabals newest members, guess who joined the club."

"Bertis" Chris answered as he read the name in the file.

"Exactly." Edward said.

"And who is this." Vasiley asked.

"One of Elizabeth's Ex. They worked together back in the army days. Elizabeth got in trouble and He rescued her and from that day, they started to date." Chris answered.

"What happened?" Vasiley asked.

"Elizabeth caught him dealing with drug and she dumped him." Edward answered. "Bertis is now Karel's right hand man and helps with some research. He also finds Treasures for Karel and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"So how did Karel find him?" Vasiley asked.

"Karel didn't find him, Bertis found Karel. After Elizabeth left the army a year later Bertis kept tabs on her. He knew when she was with and two years ago he followed Elizabeth to Turkey and that's how he found Karel. They made a deal, he will work for Karel if he can get his revenge on Elizabeth." Edward explained.

"So this is personal." Vasiley said and they looked at each other.

There was silent's between the three of them until a cough broke the silent's. It came from the bed and Chris looked to see Elizabeth sitting up and trying to get her breath back. Edward looking at her with worry and Vasiley heeding out to get some water. Chris looked at her but she was not looking at him, she was breathing fast, her head in her lap and Chris could hear her saying something. "Elizabeth." He said and she looked up to him. He gasps when he saw her eyes. Vasiley came back with glass of water and handed it to her. He looked at Chris and asked. "Her eyes are blue." And she looked up to him with a frown. "I know, the new-born is hear." Chris said.

"I'm still here you know." She said and stood up after drinking the water. She walked into the bathroom.

"What's the new-born?" Edward asked.

"Later, make some coffee for her." Vasiley said and Edward just left the room.

Elizabeth came out and sat next to Chris. "Chris, Vasiley, I was too late. She chose the Warrior of death." Chris hugged her tightly to convert her. "It gonna be alright, She has until tomorrow night." Chris said.

"I know, but I'm the one who has to take her to the cave." Elizabeth said and broke the embrace.

"She's gonna hate herself for this." Chris said.

"Lara, will do anything to fix her mistakes." Elizabeth said.

"It has begun. Let good and evil fight the war and see who wins." Vasiley said.

* * *

Kurtis and his sister went up to the hotel room, and as they entered Lara was standing at the balcony watching the sunrise. John sat on the chair inside and greeted them. Kurtis walked out to Lara, but she just told him to go away. He didn't listen and he pulled her to look at him. Lara looked at him with new eyes. Kurtis gasped and stepped back. "Lara, your eyes are." Kurtis couldn't say it.

"My eyes are red. I know." Lara said and sighted. But her eye caught the other person that had come with Kurtis. "Who's that?"

"Kristen, and she my sister, an enough about me, we need to get you back to Elizabeth that she can take you to the Cave of the Crystals."

"The what?" Lara asked.

"The cave is only known by the chosen one and only she can go there. She must take you and turn you back before midnight." Kurtis explained.

Kristen came out to them and saw Lara's Red eyes. She gasped "The new-born."

Kurtis turned to her. "How do you know that?"

"While Karel kept me as his little pet, I heard him talk about the new-born. He said the George was not strong enough for the chosen one so he needs a new-born." She said.

"Well that's true and we only have until midnight to destroy his plan." Lara said. "I'm not gonna hurt my friend just because Karel once her powers."

* * *

**There you have it, Lara is the New born, meaning that has been born as an Angel of darkness and has until midnight to change back to her old and human self. Kurtis has found his long-lost sister. **

**R & R or PM **

**Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16: A little faster

**Chapter 16: A little Faster**

As they walked down to the lobby, Lara dialled a number in her phone and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. The line made a click and soon a voice came "Hey Lara"

"Zip, are you and my father still busy in the Congo?" Lara asked

"Yeah, Richard found something that will help in finding the other three golden shards." Zip answered.

"What about the Golden Daggers?" Lara asked

"Richard says that he has a journal at home that tells about their locations." Zip answered.

"A journal, wait a second." She said and put the phone on hold. She took out her father's journal and opened it in the middle. There it was, a map of the world, with four black dots. She took the phone and spook again. "I have the journal. Zip, you and my father must go back to England. It will be safer. I'll ring you later." Then she hanged up. Kurtis just looked at her with a grin and Kristen looked at the tapestry, John talked to the old lady at the desk.

Kristen sighted and that made Kurtis and Lara break the stare they were holding. They faced Kristen and Kurtis asked "What is it."

Kristen looked at her brother and Lara, then back at the tapestry. "This tapestry is about the New Era"

"The new Era?" Lara asked and looked at Kurtis who just stood there with a frown.

"Look at the Angel holding the Sword and the lady on the ground begging for her life but look at her right in the back." Kristen said pointing to what looks like a man. Lara looked closer and Kurtis just sighted. Lara caught his sight and turned to him. "What?"

"Its George before he was turned into, you know." Kurtis said and Lara turned back to the tapestry and looked closer. George looks so, so different, she thought.

"The New Era is when there is a New Born from both sides. One side will try to save the other as they will also try to destroy each other." Kristen said and walked up to John, leaving Kurtis and Lara alone.

Lara stood there, trying to figure out what Kristen meant by destroying each other. Kurtis sighted and walked out the hotel for a smoke. Lara looked at the tapestry again. Who is the Angel, and the Lady, she thought and walked up to Kristen. "The Angel is who?" Lara asked.

Kristen looked at her as John was done paying for the night stay. "The Angel is the Light of Truth, The lady that is begging for her life is the Amazonian."

"Amazonian?" Lara asked.

"The Amazonian is a mortal human worrier that stands up for her in the world. She fights with good and faces bad but Evil found her weakness and turned her into the New born." Kristen answered and follows John outside were Kurtis is smoking. Lara sighted and follows after. "So why is she in the Afterlife?" Lara asked.

They stood outside and Kristen turned to face Lara again "As she was begging for her life back, the Angel gave her a choice, to protect the path of light in the afterlife and one day she will be reborn or she has to die with evil after she kills evil."

Lara just nodded and walked up to her bike, Kurtis did the same and they started the engines. John and Kristen claimed into the jeep and the drove off to the airport.

* * *

Elizabeth and Chris flow to Madagascar and headed to a little village to find Lara and Kurtis. They drove with their bikes through the village until the stopped at water fountain to find Lara and Kurtis waiting for them. They calmed off from the bikes and stepped in front of them. Lara gasping as she saw Elizabeth's blue eyes and Kurtis just sat on the fountains railing. Elizabeth just sighted and spook "My Eyes are blue because you choice the wrong path."

"I'm Sorry for choosing the wrong path." Lara said in anger.

Chris stood in front of them. "Ladies, you both are in this mess together. So stop fighting."

Elizabeth growled and Lara turned to Kurtis who was laughing at the show. Lara then heard Elizabeth talk "The Crystal cave is not far from here." Lara turned back to them "Let's go"

"One problem." Chris said.

"We go alone." Elizabeth sighted. "Okay, Chris and Kurtis will be guarding the outside of the cave; the Black Angel can go in the cave."

"Wait, what?" Lara asked.

"His as strong as the chosen one, that's why he can go where she can go." Chris answered.

"Anything else I have to know." Lara asked.

"Stick with Elizabeth and everything will go 100%" Kurtis answered and turned to Chris "Where's the Brothers?"

"They are in Prague, waiting for us" Chris answered and Kurtis nodded.

After that they took the bikes and drove off to the cave. The cave was at the other side of the island and where there wasn't anyone living. It is only rocks and cliffs, no shelter, no food and nothing could survive there.

They arrived in the late afternoon, when the sun was at the point of going down. They claimed off of the bikes and started walking to the edge of the cliff bank. Looking down to the sea water far below. "So where is this cave?" Lara asked as she turned to Elizabeth.

"Down there." Elizabeth pointed to the edge of the cliff. Elizabeth then took a rope out of her backpack and tied it around a nearby tree and through the other end of the rope down the cliff. "Let's go." She told Lara and said goodbye to the boys.

Elizabeth got to the ground down below with Lara just behind her. Not far was a cave. "Come on Lara, a little faster will you" Elizabeth said

"I'm coming." Lara answered.

They started walking to it when a bolt of energy hit Elizabeth to the ground, blackness to her fast. Lara dodges out-of-the-way and looked up to see George. "Give it up Lara" He said. Lara looked behind her and saw the cave. Maybe he can't go in, she thought and run to the cave but before she could enter something stopped her. Something was blocking the entireness.

"Stupid mortal, or shall I say New Born." Karel said and stood next to the Black Angel and George. They were inches away from her but they stood just next to Elizabeth. George picked her up by the arm. "Was she going to help you chance back." He laugh and fly's up with Elizabeth in the air.

Lara looked at Karel and the Black Angel before her and then she remembered what would happen if she was alone with the Black Angel. "Shit" She didn't realize that she said it out loud.

Kurtis and Chris were standing there talking about the plan of how to stop Karel when George fly's up with Elizabeth in his hand. Kurtis and Chris gets there weapons ready as George lands in front of them, dropping Elizabeth hard to the ground. "You bastard" Chris shouted.

"What can I say, I love to chat but I have a prisoner to take." George said and through an energy bolt at them, knocking Chris to the ground. Kurtis dodge it fast and run into the woods hearing George yelling. "Coward." George picks Elizabeth up and flies with her of to Karel's hide out.

Lara was trapped, the Black Angel came closer, she tried shooting but it didn't work. He was inches away from her and she couldn't help it but something inside her was keeping her from moving. The Black Angel started speaking in a weird language. Lara kneeled down and covered her ears from his speech but it didn't work. She soon feels flat to the ground. Her last sight was coughing Kurtis's face from above. He was looking down to her, with sadness in his eyes. The look of anger was building inside of him. She then closed her eyes.

Kurtis run his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Lara, being taken by Karel and the Black Angel. There was nothing to anymore, they have her and they have Elizabeth. Hearing a sound from behind him, he swung back with his gun only to find Chris waking up. Chris got up slowly and stood next to Kurtis and looked down to see the Black Angel carrying Lara in his arms. They looked and saw Karel and the Black Angel fly away with Lara.

"Now What?" Chris asked.

"We go after him." Kurtis said in anger.

"And Lara." Chris asked.

"Will find away to change her back. We still have time." Kurtis said and walked up to the bikes. Chris follow him "I hope your right about it. Where to?"

"Prague. I read Karel's mind." Kurtis said and started his engine.

* * *

**So Both Lara and Elizabeth is taken by Karel, will that dream come true. Will Darkness rule earth...**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17: The Strahov Fortress

**Chapter 17: The Strahov Fortress**

_I can't believe this. They got me, he got me. I can't let this happen, can't let him use me to rule the world. There must be away out of this mess but how. It's will be over for me in a few hours, I'll be like George, Evil and dark. Maybe I can fight the transformation off, just to give me more time to get my life back. I can't let Karel win the war, we have come so far. He took everything away from me, I'll make sure to take use much in return. **Lara Croft**_

Lara woke up, with a headache. She blinked three times to get her vision back only to find darkness al around her. She moved her arms but she couldn't do it, she found herself on a chair. Her hands tied behind her. She tried to escape but the rope was too tight to break free. Sighting, she tried to figure out where she is.

As she was looking a door in front of her opened up and a little cam on. It was too bright that Lara closed her eye from the brightness. She was forced to open them again by a voice. "Miss Croft, glad you're awake." It was Karel standing in front of her. She glared at him in hatred "Go to hell."

Karel just smiled and snapped his fingers to a guard next to him. Lara looked at the guard as he went to the outside of the room and switched the lighted on there for Lara to see another figure hanging on the wall. "You bastard" Lara spat at Karel.

Karel wiped his face off and looked at the guard. He nodded his head and the guard hit the person in the stomach, make her moan and breath for air. "No" Lara screamed. Karel took a chair and sat on it "Oh, Miss Croft" Karel said and Lara looked at him with anger "Do what I ask you and your friend Anaya will be set free."

Lara looked back at Anaya who was looking down to the ground. Tears coming down her face, Lara sighted and looked back at Karel. "Fucking basterd" Lara growled "Let her go"

"After I get what I want." Karel said with a smile and he stood up and walked out of the cell with his guards behind him, leaving Lara and Anaya alone in the dark.

"Lara" Anaya's voice called Lara who was trying to get free and ignored Anaya's call "LARA" Anaya screamed. Lara turned her head to face her old-time friend. "Anaya, I'm sorry you got dragged down in this." Lara said.

"What's going on, Lara" Anaya asked.

"The less you know the better." Lara sighted "I'll get us out of here."

* * *

Kurtis and Chris arrived in Prague 3 hours later. They headed for the hotel where the others were waiting for them. The traffic was ahead tick but they got through it and stop at the hotel. They headed up to the second floor, third door to the left and knocked. Soon the door opens just a little for Kurtis seeing Montsegur behind the door. He opens it up, letting Kurtis and Chris in. Montsegur closed the door behind him and walked up to the rest.

"Lara and Elizabeth have been taken by Karel." Kurtis said. "They are here in Prague."

"What's the plan?" Aicard asked.

"We sneak in and kill those bastards and get the girls out of there" Kurtis answered.

"How are we going to do that, Karel has more security than ever." Limoux Asked

"Glad you asked, Limoux" Chris said "If we use our powers together, Karel will never know what hit him."

"I'm not using the force field." Montsegur said.

"Come on, the world is in trouble if we don't do anything" Kurtis said.

Montsegur sighted and turned to face Kurtis "Look, the last time I used it, I almost got my family killed."

"That was 5 years ago, your stronger now." Kurtis said "We all had our little mess with our powers but we learned to use them properly."

Montsegur sighted again and looked at his trusty weapon in his hand. The Lux Shield, its wasn't that big, it was as big as his two fists together. It looked like a shield with the Lux Veritatis symbol on it. As he was looking at it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see whose hand and found Vasiley next to him. "I'll do it." Montsegur utter "I'll use my force field."

Vasiley looked at Kurtis's face that had a half-smile on. "Kurtis we need an hour to get ready."

Kurtis nodded and walked out to the balcony.

Everyone got there trusty weapons ready and started think of a plan how each one will be doing what. Chris left the group as he saw Kurtis standing outside looking at the sunset. He walked out and joined Kurtis. "We will get them back." Chris said and heard Kurtis sight. "I hope so" Kurtis to another drug from his cigarette that he was smoking "I didn't think I'll ever be back here. Last time I left with dying." Chris just looked at him with a sight. "You never told us how you got out alive." Kurtis throw his the cigarette to the ground and step on it. He face Chris started telling him what happened.

* * *

**(Flashback to a month earlier)**

After throwing the Chirugai at the flying Boaz, Kurtis fell to the ground clanking his stomach. He let out a breath and went unconscious. He didn't know what happened next but he felt his body being cared, his eyes half-open trying to fight what it was that cared him. He was too weak and closed his eyes again.

Kurtis opened his eyes to find a women standing in front of him. He felt underneath him. He wasn't lying on the ground anymore but on a bed. Then he heard the women's voice. "Oh, good you're awake."

"Where am I?" He asked in a shaken voice, and felt the pain in his stomach gone.

"You're in Paris, my boss found you at his door step bleeding to death. No one knew what happened to you. All I know is you maybe crawled your way to find a doctor but passed out." The women explained.

"I was in Prague, not in Paris." Kurtis told her.

"Then I don't know how you got here. There is a letter that I found in your jacked." The women said and handed him an envelop. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Kurtis" He answered and took the envelope from her.

"If you need me Kurtis, call me Amy." She said and left the room.

Kurtis looked at the envelope and opened it up. He took out a piece of paper and started reading it"

**_Dear Mr Trent_**

**_IF you are reading this then you have survived Boaz's injury. My name is Laura Smith and I'm from an order like yours. We were also after the Cabal for years but I'm the last of my order. I helped you out of the Strahov after I found you unconscious on the ground in the arena with corpse of the scientist Boaz. I had help caring out of there and brought you to a secrete nursing house in Paris. They know of our powers and are willing to help any who survived like you. If you're wondering if your partner got out alive. She did, she book herself into a hotel and went to the police to clear her name. Lara Croft has your back and killed Eckhardt like you wanted to. _**

**_Ps don't try to find me, I hope you feel better and have a great future._**

**_Yours truly _**

**_Laura Smith_**

Kurtis re-read the part of Lara, his heart calmed down as he knew that she was alive. He had a strange feeling that he will meet this Laura in the future as he read the Ps part. He placed the letter back into the envelope and placed it onto the bedside table. He to the blanked off of him and lifted his shirt to find the wound covered in bandages. He sighed as he touched it, he winced in pain and closed his eyes make sure his wound healed. He opened his eyes and relaxed back onto the bed. His wound was closed and healed.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

After the memory of that Kurtis remembered the letter was still in his backpack. He walked back in and took his backpack taking it out as Chris re-entered behind him. "So this Laura person, have you seen her before?" Chris asked.

"No, Here's the letter I got" Kurtis handed the envelope to Chris. Chris opened it and looked inside. There was more than one paper and took them out. Kurtis eye went wide. "That wasn't in there."

"Maybe you didn't look closely. You were still in Pain and your mind was at other place." Kurtis sighted at Chris's answer and looked at the other papers he had missed. One of them caught his eye. He started to read it out loud that the other also heard.

"If the New born is strong enough to fight for his/her life and midnight has come past, the Chosen on can still take him/her to the Crystal Cave but has to have the Crystal necklaces that will break the spell." Everyone was listening at the new information, Kurtis went on "The New Born will still transform at midnight to the Angel of Darkness, as long as he/she fights the evil away can it work."

Kurtis looked up from the piece of paper in his hand. "That Laura Person wanted you to have this information." Chris said to Kurtis.

"But why?" Limoux asked.

"I don't know but this is what we need if we want to bring Lara back to her old self." Kurtis said and looked back down to the piece of paper and re-read it.

"Crystal Necklace" Kurtis spook. "Where could that be?"

As he was thinking Chris picked another piece of paper up and read something the caught his eye. "With the scroll and the Amulet, you can put a powerful force field onto the Chosen one, then the even the Nephilim necklace can't harm him/her." Chris dropped the piece of paper and looked up at Kurtis who was looking at him. "The Scroll" Chris gasped.

"What about it." Vasiley asked. "Legend has it that the Scroll was destroyed years ago."

"No it wasn't. Back in Cairo My mother gave Lara a scroll, she told Lara that in her mission she must use the scroll to protect the Chosen one from Karel." Chris explained.

"But why Lara, She's not a Lux knight." Montsegur asked.

"I don't know." Chris said and left the piece of paper.

"Maybe Lara found the Amulet. She is a Tomb Raider" Aicard said.

"He has point there but the Amulet is with a goddess called Putai." Vasiley answered.

"And only the one that has the strength can get the Amulet." Chris went on with Vasiley's sentences.

Kurtis picked another piece of paper up and also read it out loud "The Nimrod's Amulet can be used to control or destroy his enemies, even the Lux warriors. Nothing could top the Nephilim until an Amazonian came up to him and fought until he lost the Amulet. His trusty slave the Black Angel came and helped him from her and she was the new-born of his." Kurtis took a breath and went on "She got away from him as she woke up from her transformation. As she run she found herself face to face with the leader of the Lux Veritatis John Gerhardt Heissturm Guilhelm. She kneeled down and begged him to help her. His brother saw the Amulet lying near the wall and picked it up and destroyed Nimrod with his own weapon." Kurtis took another breath "John spook and gave her a choice and has she stood up she looked him in the eyes and made her choice." Kurtis sat the piece of paper back down to the rest.

"So we can use the Amulet to destroy Karel." Aicard asked.

"It looks like it, but the last to have it was Lara and she is in the hands of Karel." Kurtis said and sat down on the bed. "We leave for the strove in 20 minutes get ready." Chris said and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and found herself strapped down onto a cold steel table. She tried to get free but the chains were too tied on her wrists and ankles. As she looked around to see where she was she heard a women's voice coming from her right. "Our patient is awake." She looked so familiar to Elizabeth. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the Strahov science lab." The women answered. "My name is Sarah Boaz and I'll be doing some Experiment on you." She laughed and took a needle and a bottle with liquid in. She took the needle into the bottle and filled it up with the liquid. Elizabeth looked at her as she came with the needle and injected her in the right arm. "There you go." Sarah said.

"What was that?" Elizabeth shouts at her.

"Oh, just something to make you weak." Sarah said and walked out of the lab with a smile on her face.

I got to get the fuck out of here, she thought to herself and looked around for anything that will help get her hands or feet free but she found nothing. Sighting she closed her eyes and send her mind to one of her brothers. It didn't work; she tried to find Lara's mind and bingo she found it. _Lara, Lara are _you_ okay._

Lara looked around her for the voice but found no one_, I'm losing my mind,_ she thought. Then she heard the voice again, _Lara, you not losing your mind, Its Elizabeth. _Lara figured out what was going on. _Where are you,_ she mind read back hoping Elizabeth gets it. _I'm in a lab and you._ She looked around and could make out it was a cell._ I'm in a cell or something and I'm not alone. Karel got Anaya. An old friend of mine. _Lara said. _Can you get out,_ she heard Elizabeth voice.

_No the ropes as around my hands are too tight and you. _Stupid question Lara, Elizabeth thought and mind read back. _I'm strapped down tightly on a steel table so no I can't get out._ Lara could her anger.

_We gotta get outa here and fast. Any ideas, Elizabeth._ There was silence for a while until Lara heard Elizabeth's voice again. _Nope nothing, you. _Lara looked around and got an idea._ Yes, just hold on, I thing I have another way to break free _and Lara cut the connection Elizabeth had made.

Lara jumped with the Chair underneath her to the wall next to her. There was a sharp object and Lara thought they can cut through the rope. As she jumps she hears Anaya's voice "What are you doing?"

"I said I'll get us out of here and I'm gonna do that." Lara answered and went on.

Lara got to the Sharp object and held her hand over it to start cutting through the rope. It was a tick rope and it took minutes to get through but Lara's hands came free and she took the knife in her boot and cut her legs free. She runs up to Anaya cut the ropes down and letting Anaya free. "We have to be silence, follow my lead." Lara told Anaya and walked up to the cell door. The door was unlocked making it easier. Lara then mind read Elizabeth back. _I'm free; I'm heading to the labs. _Lucky for Lara Elizabeth didn't break the connation. _Hurry up, she back and pointing more fucking needles into my arm. _Hearing this Lara started running fast with Anaya behind her. She quickly ducked into another room a two guards came from the other side of the long hallway. Lara turned to Anya "You have to get outta here, thing are going to get messy." Anaya nodded and looked at the vent Lara was pointing at "Be quit and try to not get caught." Lara added and helped Anaya into the vent. "Got luck, Lara." Anaya said and went forwards in the vent leaving Lara in the room they were in.

Lara stealthy walked back into the hallway after the guards were gone. She proceeded on and saw a sign that read 'Las to the left' and Lara walked to find the left hallway. She ducked into another room as she saw a women coming out from another room. She waited until the women were gone. Then Lara heard Elizabeth's voice, but not her head from outside, she was screaming something Lara couldn't make out. At least I'm in the right place, Lara thought and went back into the hallway and past the room the women came out of. Lara quickly picked into the little window of the door to see glass of liquid science stuff, nothing really she was looking for.

Lara walked on and heard Elizabeth's scream again, this time nearby. Lara run to the second door in front of her and picked through the window to see Elizabeth Laying on the table and a women with a knife in her hand cutting at Elizabeth arm. Elizabeth screamed again as the women stabbed her in the arm. _What is she fucking doing to her_, Lara thought. Then she heard a voice in her head. _She fucking making holes in my arm for pups, Lara- _her voice was gone again as she screamed again. Thinking fast Lara opened the door slowly making sure it was just the women in the room. The coast was clear and as Elizabeth spat blood in the women's face Lara came up behind her and broke her neck.

"I'm glad to see you." Lara said to Elizabeth as she looked around for something to break the chains. She found nothing and bent down to the lifeless women on the floor, searching for anything. Bingo, Lara found a small gun. Lara got up and shot at the chains as Elizabeth closed her eyes as she saw what Lara going to do.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said sat up straight.

"No problem lets fucking, get out of here." Lara said and helps Elizabeth up. "Can you walk?"

"Not really but I'll try." Elizabeth answered and Lara helped her out of the room and into the hall, they went on and found two guards stand at a door, their back turned to them. "I'll be back" Lara whispered to Elizabeth and put her on the ground. Elizabeth nodded and Lara snake behind the one closed to her and broke his neck. The other guards noticed it but were too late and Lara kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground and broke his neck as well. She took their machine guns and walked back to Elizabeth "Here" She hand Elizabeth one of the guns and Ammunition.

Lara helps Elizabeth up again and they made their way through the hallways, bumping into guards kill them and going on. Lara sighted in relief when she found one of the rooms had her and Elizabeth's backpack in. She left Elizabeth leaning to the wall and opened the door. She their backpacks and came to Elizabeth again. Elizabeth sat down as Lara went through her backpack for the aid kid she always carried. Finding it she took out bandages and started wrapping the bandage around her injured arms and legs, as Lara was busy with the last arm, She jump as Elizabeth shot the gun. Lara looked behind her and saw a guard fall to the ground. Lara turned back to Elizabeth and smiled "Thanx"

"Don't mention it." Elizabeth answered and saw something around Lara's neck, she just noticed it. "What around your neck Lara?" Elizabeth asked and after being done with the bandages Lara sat back to the wall and took it out under her shirt, saw to Elizabeth. "It's a necklace George gave it to me; I don't know why I still have it or wear." Lara said and put it back as she saw Elizabeth's eyes widen. "What?" Lara asked.

"You have the Crystal necklace. The only necklace that can fix this mess even after midnight." Elizabeth said. "But it will only work if you are fighting evil out of your soul."

"I still have chance." Lara said and looked at the necklace "And I am fighting."

"Good to know, don't stop." Elizabeth said and got up to her feet. Lara did the same but a voice caught their attention from behind them. Turning slowly around. They found Karel, the Black Angel and George standing there with a five guards. "Nice to see you trying to escape." Karel laughed "But it's over"

Lara and Elizabeth raised their guns but lowered them again as they felt a gun at their head. They dropped the guns and the guards took them by the arms. "Take them back to their rooms and guarded it with our life, I don't want any more escapes." Karel told the guards and they took the prisoners away.

* * *

Kurtis and the others came to the Strahov's doors and killed the four guards that were guarding the entrance. With the Force field, Montsegur got them through without the cameras seeing them enter. "Were in, know let's find the girls." Chris said.

"You know what to do." Kurtis told them and they separated into the fortress. Montsegur went to the camera room, where two guards were looking at the screens for anything strange. He killed them and let the force field go. He tapped into his earpiece. "I'm in, you guys are clear to go." He said and switched of what he had to putting them back on when he needed to. "Where are the girls being held?" Kurtis asked through the earpiece. Montsegur went through the cameras until he found them. "Lara is down in the Sanitarium being held in a small cell and Elizabeth is also down their but they are holding her in a lab and it doesn't look good. Hurry" Montsegur answered.

Vasiley went to the Librarian Honorarium. He walked through hallway, then up a staircase until he came to the big doors of the Librarian. He tapped into his earpiece and asked Montsegur if there was anyone in the Library. "There is a man in there. His name is Luther Rouzic. He is acknowledged worldwide to be the authority on dead languages and text. He is also the keeper of the Strahov archives" Montsegur told Vasiley. Vasiley thanked him and went in.

Aicard and DeCombel went to Eckhardt's old Lab to find Karel. Aicard tapped into his earpiece "Are you sure Karel's down here, Montsegur." He asked.

"Yes, look at your right you see a gate, his down there." Montsegur answered.

Aicard and DeCombel went down after figuring out how to open the gate. The sneaked up to find Karel busy up in the air with another sleeper. Aicard tapped on DeCombel's shoulder. "Look over there." Aicard whispered and DeCombel looked at what he was pointing at. There were five more sleepers. "This is great." DeCombel whispered back.

Bogomil and Limoux went looking for the Black Angel. Montsegur told them that the Black Angel was down in the Bio Dome area. The sneaked to the Boy dome's entrance to find weird plants and on the other side of the room was another door. "Through there" Montsegur said through the ear piece in their ears.

Everyone had their mission and they were ready for anything that came to them. Chris and Kurtis had just entered the Sanitarium. Killing three guards with their trusty weapons and went on. "We need to find the second last cell that was they are keeping her." Kurtis told Chris who nodded.

"Guys be careful, George is in there." Montsegur told them through the earpiece.

"Thanks for the warning." Kurtis said "You just keep an eye on those cameras, we don't want any surprises."

"Will do" Montsegur answered.

"I'm in the mood to kill that bastard." Chris said

"You'll get you revenge, Chris" Kurtis said and they walked on.

* * *

**So yeah, I wanted to put the Strahov back in the story, I hope it was a good idea. The Lux Knights got into the fortress and are going for what they've been preparing their whole life. You notices, Kristen isn't in this Chapter, well the next chapter will reveal of her where she is. **

**Thanks for the support so far...**

**R & R or PM**

**MWA my readers ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Midnight

**Chapter 18: Midnight**

Lara glared at George as he sat himself down on the chair that Karel had previously used. The guards tight her back onto the chair, hands behind her bound back even tighter, George told the guards to leave the cell. He now looked at Lara straight in the eyes. Lara saw the expression in his own eyes. _What's wrong with him, it's like he was hurting, seeing me like this_, she thought.

"Lara, I'm sorry." He uttered under his breath but she heard it. "Why?" she asked.

"I never wanted this, never wanted to hurt anyone else" he sighted. "That's why I gave you the necklace; I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But my father" she said.

"I was after him but never after you." He answered "Lara, I'm an Angel of Darkness. I'm not always in control; I kinda change inside and become evil."

"So this is the real you in front of me?" She asked, a little surprised at what he just told her.

"Yes but not for long, over the years I've become more an animal then who I am, doing things like this, getting myself into trouble and helping evil." He said and stood up, pacing the room "Lara, I can't help anymore. I'm sorry." He stopped pacing and took a knife out of his pocket. He turned to Lara with it and Lara eyed him "What do you mean?" she asked not taking her eyes of the blade in his hand. "I have to give you all of my powers, kill myself to let you be immortal." He said and raised the knife in the air.

Lara tried to free her hand, to escape but it was no use, the ropes around her wrist were too tight and before Lara knew it, George stabbed her in the chest. She felt the pain through her body, her eyes were covered in the darkness fast and blood coming fast out of her wound. She called a name out loud before taking her last breath "Kurtis" and then darkness covered her.

* * *

Montsegur wasn't paying attention to the camera on Lara; no he was more focused on the labs camera, where he could see Elizabeth being tortured. He heard a voice through his earpiece, it was only Kurtis "Montsegur, what's going on in the cell, we're closing in." Montsegur turned his attention to the screen that was showing the cell Lara was in. That's when he saw it, the horror "Kurtis, George just stabbed Lara in the chest." He heard Kurtis say something through the earpiece but he didn't hear it and then he heard Kurtis again "Who's with him the cell?" "No one" Montsegur answered. "Good, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" Kurtis said in anger, his blood boiling.

Kurtis and Chris came to the cell doors and Kurtis showed two fingers to Chris, before Chris stood in a potion to kick the door off. Three, Two and one and Chris kicked the door down, storming in with his gun high in the air and Kurtis covering his back.

George looked up at the two warriors that just came bursting in through the door. Kurtis looked at Lara to see the blood flowing out of her and fast, the knife still in her chest. He glared at George with anger in his eyes, George just stabbed the women he loved and he wasn't gonna get out of this on. "You fucking bastard" Kurtis spat at him.

They were surprised at what George did next. He kneeled down on his knees and looked up at Kurtis "I may just have saved her life, now end mine." He said and looked back down to the floor. Chris looked at Kurtis in shock before they both looked back at George. "What do you mean?" Chris asked. George looked up again "I gave her all of my powers, so that the transformation can take longer than normal." He answered. "Now please end my life, I wish to no longer life and I'll prefer you killed me then Karel."

Kurtis couldn't believe what he just heard and turned to Chris "You wanted revenge" and he walked over to Lara's body. Chris walked up to George "This is for Elizabeth, my sister and brother you bastard, any last words?" Chris said. George looked up at Chris "I'm sorry for the pain, Chris" and as he looked Chris in the eyes, Chris to his Phirugai out, and its blades came out; Chris aimed for his neck and sliced his head clean off, letting it to roll on the ground just to stop at Chris's feet. He kicked it away and turned to Kurtis.

Kurtis turned around and face Chris "I'm not finding any pulse" he told Chris. Chris looked back at George's head, then back at Kurtis. "Maybe it takes a while, or he lied." Chris said.

"I hope it just taking a while, because if he lied I'll personally bring him back from hell and send him back down harder." Kurtis said in more anger but then he sighted, remembering what Chris just said to George "I didn't know you had a brother and a sister."

"My sister was five years older than me and my brother; he was two years older than me. A month before I was born, George and Karel came after my family and only my mother and father got a way." Chris answered.

"I'm sorry" Kurtis said and tapped Chris's shoulder.

"It's fine." Chris said "It happened a long time ago." They looked back at Lara, when a voice came from their earpieces "Guys, Elizabeth is getting tortured in the lab and badly." Montsegur said.

* * *

There were already ten pips in her body, coming from her arms, legs and stomach. They didn't stop cutting more holes, for more of those pips. Some pips were pumping the blood out of her body, others were putting liquid back into her body, that will make more blood just to pump more out and the rest was poisoning her. She screamed her lungs out, when the knife cut through her skin. Pain, torture and evil, this wasn't gonna stop, they kept pocking her with needles, knifes and God knows what else. All she knew, was she was screaming and screaming the whole time.

That Boaz person was laughing at her the whole time, seeing the pain in Elizabeth's face made her happy. Then she ordered the two who had put the pips in to Elizabeth's body to stop. It's been an hour that they have been pocking her, and she inhaled in deeply when it finally stopped. She looked to Sam Boaz in anger "You're getting tired of torturing me" Elizabeth said sarcastically. Sam smiled and told the two to leave the lab, she turned back to Elizabeth "Your kind killed my sisters, I'm gonna love killing that Kurtis bastard after Karel kills you." She said with anger, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and spat at her "You honestly thing Kurtis killed you one sister, Eckhardt through her in the pot, released her on Kurtis. He only protected himself from a monster." Elizabeth said in more anger than ever, Sam wiped her face off and heard Elizabeth again "I killed your other sister to get of this fucked up place, but you can still get out of here and live your life." Sam stabbed her with a needle in the arm again, making Elizabeth screams "I'm not going anywhere; Master Karel promised me revenge and his also giving me immortality, so why would I leave this place." She stabbed Elizabeth again with the needle making her scream more "I'm gonna end what my sisters have started before you guys killed them."

Elizabeth looked at Sam and could see the hurt in her eyes but she also saw the evil in them. Elizabeth breathed heavy before trying to speak "Sam, I – I'm sorry- for – killing- your –sisters" her voice was shocking; the pain was too much to handle. Sam leaved the needle and picked up the knife, she leaned the knife dangerously close to Elizabeth's throat "You're sorry, sorry isn't going to bring them, will it." She then raised the knife in the air and stabbed Elizabeth.

* * *

Kurtis carried Lara in his arms, as he and Chris ran through the hallways in the direction of the labs. As they turned left, they saw a woman coming their way; they quickly dodged into a room and closed the door. It was the same women Lara saw hours ago that came out of that on room. Kurtis looked around to see a bed in the room they were in. He laid Lara on it and felt for a pulse, Chris peered thought the door to see the women now heading the opposite direction, but she was cringing a gun. "Kurtis, that woman has a gun and she's heading to the direction of the lab Elizabeth is in" Chris whispered to Kurtis, and he looked up to Chris with a sight "There is a small pulse and her wound is closing." Kurtis uttered and got up and walked to Chris "We need to hurry" Chris said "I know, you go, I'm not leaving Lara alone." Kurtis said "Okay, just be careful." Chris said and entered the hallway "I will good luck." Kurtis answered him.

Chris started jogging to through the hallway, in the same direction the women he had seen go; he quickly heard a scream, the voice to familiar, Elizabeth he thought to himself. He walked closer to the first door and passed it, the second door was the lab but before her came to it, a gun came to his head. _This is great_, he thought and then he heard the voice behind him "Are you Chris?" It was a women's voice, _why is even asking that, How did she know my name_, he thought. "Is your name Chris?" her voice came more serious and she pressed the gun harder in his neck. "Yes, I'm Chris. Why do you care what my name is?" he asked but the answer didn't come; only a sight and the gun were removed from his neck. He spins a round to look at the women; it was the one he saw minutes ago. "Where's Kurtis?" She asked and ignored his question. "How do you know him?" Chris asked. She sighted again and puts her hand through her loose long brown hair, half of it hanging in her face "I'm sorry, names Kristen, Kurtis's sister." She said and put her hand out to shake his. His then shakes her hand "Kristen, yeah Kurtis told me about on flight from Madagascar." He said "I Kurtis will join us later, we have-"he was the interrupted by another scream "We need to go rescue Elizabeth Clark, I was about to do that when I saw you coming, thought you were one of them." She said and walked pass him and to the door, another scream came and Montsegur's voice came through Chris's earpiece.

"Chris, Elizabeth just got stabbed with a knife, hurry." Montsegur said and all Chris could do is kicked the door open and aimed for Sam's head, not even thinking, he shot her, right between the eyes. She fell to the ground, dead. Kristen only looked at Chris in shock at his reaction he just made.

He run up to Elizabeth, whose eyes was closed; the knife was stabbed in her stomach, blood running fast out. He took the knife, carefully out, and doing so hurt a moaning sound. He looked at Elizabeth's face, to see her eyes half-open; she was making the moaning sound as he had taken the knife out. A tear run down her cheek as she saw Chris through her half-opened eyes. She then tried to speak "C-h-ri-s" but she cough up blood. Shit, she's bleeding from the inside; he thought and turned to Kristen, who was looking at a machine. "Kristen, help me with these pips." He said and turned back at Elizabeth, her eyes was closed again.

Kristen looked at the machine, the pips in Elizabeth stopped here. "Chris don't do anything, came here." She told him. Chris was only checking for a pulse, he found a faint one. He walked up to Kristen, and looked at what she was looking at. "You see those pips it leads to here and we can stop everything with a press of some buttons." Kristen said and Chris looked at the small screen with all the buttons and switches. Chris then presses some of the buttons and she heard a click sound "You did it; you stopped the pips from doing what they were doing to her." Kristen said and walked up to Elizabeth, she took of her backpack, started searching for bandages when another click came. She looked up to see the chains that was holding Elizabeth down, unlocked, she looked back to see Chris coming to her side. "Here, I have some bandages; we take those pips out carefully and bandage her up before she loses more blood." Kristen said and handed him the bandages.

They started bandaging her up, pulling pips out, one by one. Chris first started on the knife wound in the stomach as Kristen started with the arms.

* * *

Kurtis sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Lara as she lay on the bed motionless. He checked her pulse every so often, to make sure she was still alive and every time he checked her pulse grew stronger by the minute. Kurtis checked again and this time he notices something around her neck. He leaned in and took it out under her shirt only to gasp when he see that it is the crystal necklace. _Why those she have it_, he thought. He placed the necklace back under her shirt and got up, pacing the room.

Not minutes longer he heard a moaning sound; he turned around to see Lara's eyes open and she tried to get up. He came to her side and helped her sit up straight. Lara looked up at him, with her red eyes into his blue eyes. "What happened "she asked him, not wanting to break the stare. "George stabbed you and he asked us to kill him. Chris cut his head off." Kurtis answered but Lara saw it was hurting him, but she had a right to ask, it is her body. "Was I…" she could finish the sentence. He touched her cheek with his hand and leaned in, kissing her passionately before he looked her in the eyes again. "Yes, you were for a few minutes" he answered her. She only nodded and kissed him back tenderly.

* * *

Vasiley entered the Librarian Honorarium, the place was huge and up on the second story, he could see Luther Rouzic. Vasiley walked near when Luther turned around and looked down on him "So Michael Vasiley, what brings you here, to my Librarian" Luther asked and claimed down the leader. He steps forwards to Vasiley, being inches away from him.

Vasiley eyed him spaciously "I'm here for some questions" Luther nodded and walked to a desk in the corner "Sit and I'll listen, I have all the answers." He said and Vasiley sat down "Tell me what Karel is planning with the new-born." Vasiley asked. "He doesn't want her to be the one, the warrior that is in her, will come out and he will lose." Luther answered and Vasiley nodded "So he turned her into a new-born instead" Vasiley said "Yes, he did but he also wants her strength, after finding out the she has the Amulet, he brought her into the darkness, killed her mentor, just that he can see what she can do." Luther said.

Luther got up and walked to a shelf, pulling a book out and handed it to Vasiley "This will tell you about the Amulet that she had, what will happen and everything else." Vasiley took it from him "Thank you" "No you should go, I have work that awaits me." Luther said and walked back to the leader and calmed up, back to the second story. Vasiley turned around and walked out of there fast, with the book in his hand.

* * *

Aicard and DeCombel dodge out-of-the-way, as Karel through them with an energy bolt. Aicard threw his Skull thrower at Karel only to missed Karel by an inch, Karel through Aicard back with his own weapon, cutting a big gash on his arm, making him scream in pain. As he clenched his arm Karel throw an energy bolt at him, knocking him down to the ground. Aicard's consciousness left him after trying to throw Karel back with an energy bolt but failed.

DeCombel was the whole time busy climbing the ladders up to the top only, when he show Aicard fell to ground that he knew Karel will be focusing on him next. He looked up to see Karel heading in his direction; he took out his Dreamer spear, hopping that he won't miss the bastard. He throws the spear in Karel's direction and it stabbed Karel in the arm, making him scream in pain. Karel then disappeared after taking the spear out and throwing it back at DeCombel.

The spear came with speed back at DeCombel; only he used his mind to stop his trusty weapon from stabbing him. He caught his spear in his and put it back in his backpack, he then headed to the sleeper that was already being hanged up in the air. He took his shotgun and blew the sleeper up in bits.

* * *

Bogomil walked into the next room that had more plants than the one he was in just a moment ago, he started looking for the Black Angel down below. Limoux went up the bio dome and found a chamber heading to another place. He to be looking for the Black Angel

Bogomil found a huge door that was open. He entered living the bio dome behind him, he heard voice and he quickly hid himself in a shadow corner. He found the Black Angel with Karel that was lying on the floor, clenching his arm. "There's another way for you kind to come to this earth." The Black Angel spook. Karel got to his feet and faced him "How?" "The portal, we still have the two girls." The Black Angel told Karel and they walked off in the other direction.

Bogomil went back to the Bio dome only to bump into Limoux. "Did you find him?" Limoux asked "Yes, he is with Karel but they are planning to use the girls to open the underworld portal." Bogomil answered. "Not good, let's head back." Limoux said "I hope the rest had better luck then us." Bogomil uttered.

* * *

Kurtis help Lara up and they started heading down the hall only to bump into Chris, he was caring Elizabeth in his arms and Kristen. Kurtis glared at her "How did you get in?" Kurtis asked her. "Same way I got out, the vents and I found someone else escaping through the vents. She said her name was Anya or something." Kristen answered. Lara looked up at her "Anya is safe?" She asked Kristen. "Yes"

Kurtis looked down at Elizabeth in Chris's arms, all the bandages. "She looks horrible" Kurtis uttered "Let's get back to the others."

They walked back they way they had come, when voices came around the corner. They ducked into a nearby room. They listened to the conversation between the two voices "George is with Lara, peppering her for you." It was Karel's voice, the next on sounded much eviler "I want this transformation done with and fast." The second voice was the Black Angel. They walked passed and the conversation faded away.

"We need to hurry, when Karel finds my cell empty his gonna haunts us down." Lara said "She's right, let get out of this place." Kurtis answered and they started moving again, past more cells until they found a staircase leading back up to the upper levels.

They found themselves back in the Bio dome and started walking through the creepy plants. "This place gives me still the creeps." Lara uttered and they walked on until a voice turned their attention. Everyone looked around but only Chris looked down. "Hey" He said and then everyone looked at him as he sat Elizabeth down on the ground "I feel sick" She said. Everyone sighted in relieve "How you feeling" Kurtis asked. "Like a train drove over me." She answered.

Lara started feeling dizzy and Elizabeth caught it "Lara, you alright" She asked but before Lara could answers her, her hair turned black, her eyes turned into black-red eyes. Kurtis and Chris stood in front of Elizabeth, Kristen bend down at Elizabeth side and tried to help her up. "Lara" Kurtis said with fear in his eyes.

Lara kneeled down on the ground, her hand holding her head, the dizziness didn't stop. Chris looked down on his wrist-watch and sighted "Its midnight." Kurtis looked at him "It can't be." "I'm afraid it is" Chris answered. Lara looked up at Kurtis; a tear fell down her cheek. "Kurtis" She said and looked behind him to see Karel and the Black Angel. "Lara Croft, you are now under my control." The Black Angel said and raises his hand at her. "Yes master" Lara said and stood up. "She under his spell, we need to stop him." Chris whispered at Kurtis.

Karel looked around "Where's my Chosen one." He asked and throws an energy bolt at Chris who didn't dodge it fast enough. He fell to the ground hard but didn't lose consciousness. Kurtis run up to him and Whispered "Where's the girls." He helped him up "They got away." Chris whispered back and they both looked at Lara as she now stood next to the Black Angel.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, dun. What will happen next, Lara is under his control and there's nothing Kurtis can do about It, or is there. Will Elizabeth get far away in time and can get some rest in time, before she goes back to help Lara. What is Karel really planning on doing with the brothers? **

**R & R or PM**

**Mwah to all my readers...**


	19. Chapter 19: Still in there, somewhere

**Chapter 19: Still in there, somewhere**

Chris stood up and looked at Kurtis who was prepared to fight Karel but before they could do anything, guards grabbed them from behind. Karel came and stood in front of then "Where is she?" he asked in a more threatening way. Lara walked up at him "She's escaped with the help of Kristen Heissturm." She told Karel who then smiled "Find them but only bring Elizabeth alive." He laughs as she nodded her head and went in the direction that they went.

Chris looked at Kurtis and they both looked up at Karel "Know what must I do with you Lux warriors" Karel said with a bigger smile. "Oh right, throw them in the donjon, with the rest, we only need the girls." Karel order the guards and turned to the Black Angel. The guards dragged them out of there and left Karel and the Black Angel to prepare.

* * *

Elizabeth and Kristen run as fast as they could but Elizabeth was too weak to go on. She stopped and leaned against the wall, Kristen trying to look for an escape route for them but found nothing. She turned to Elizabeth with a sight "We need to move" she said "I know I'm just resting" Elizabeth answered. She got off the wall and started walling on with Kristen.

They turned a corner only to find themselves at a dead-end "Shit, know what." Kristen gasped. "We can't go back; I can feel Lara is on our trail." Elizabeth said and sat down, her head in her hands. Kristen looked up at the walls to find any vents but there were none "Shit" She turned to the way they had come and heard voices "We have company" She said and aimed her gun "Its Lara" Elizabeth said and got up, readying her pistols, that Kristen handed her.

They saw Lara not far away from them and Kristen dodge the black energy bolt from her. Elizabeth trying to throw a blue energy bolt, failed. She was too weak to use her powers against her enemy. They were trapped and the only way out of this is being blocked by Lara.

Elizabeth looked at Lara who was now holding the Nephilim necklace "Lara I know you're in there, somewhere. Please come out" Elizabeth said with some fear in her voice. Lara is holding the very thing that can make her powerless "Oh Elizabeth, poor, poor you, betrayed by your partner and friend but my master needs you alive, for now" Lara laughed and order the two guards to take her to Karel but Kristen throw an energy bolt at them, making them fly backwards "You bastards stay away from her" she said and stood in front of Elizabeth.

Lara sighted and throws an energy bolt at Kristen who didn't dodge it in time and fell unconscious to the ground. Elizabeth looks up at Lara with anger. She got so angry that she her powers grew stronger again, just for her to throw an energy bolt at Lara, sending her to the walls. "Get her you lazy bastards." Lara ordered two more guards.

They came running at her, but she had some strength in her still. Elizabeth hit the one in the balls and threw him to the wall, the other on grabbed her wrist but she twisted her arm and made spines in the air to get free; it worked and landed on her feet, with a moan from the pain. She then stood up and kicked him then hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and as the other one came back up, she hit him hard on the head with her pistols. "Enough!" Lara yelled and throws an energy bolt at Elizabeth, who did see it coming her way so she got knocked down to the ground hard. "Now take her to Master Karel, NOW" Lara ordered and they did what they were told.

Taking Elizabeth at the arms and dragging her lifeless body out of there. Lara now focused on Kristen who stood up from her nasty fall but fell back after Lara kicked her back down "you're going to face the same death as you brother" Lara said with so much evil in her voice. Kristen heard something else in her voice, something that was trying hard to get out; she knew that the real Lara is still in there somewhere "How much do you love him, Lara." Kristen asked and got back up to her feet, to see Lara holding her head "I hate him" the answer came with a shaken voice "I don't believe you." Kristen said. "No" Lara screamed and Kristen saw one of the Demons behind Lara.

He nodded at Kristen, took his wand out and said a spell "Take this mortals bad out of her good, make the personality back to-" he was cut off by an energy bolt that hit him, making him fly backward, hitting the wall hard. Lara turned back at Kristen "So the Lux Knights are working with the Demons, how sweet" Lara said with laughter. Kristen backed away, only to be stopped by a wall behind her. She looked at her enemy, she knew there was no escape, and so she stood in a fighting position and got ready to beat the shit out of Lara.

* * *

The guards throw them in a cell and closed the door with a bang. The two looked around to see bones lying nearby, it looked like human bones. "They're gone leave as in here forever." Chris said with a sight but they both snapped as a voice came from behind them "We all are" and they turned around to find Vasiley and the rest of their brothers. "What happen?" Kurtis asked as he saw Vasiley's wounds. "I fought for my life, we all did but the Black Angel made the guards stronger that we can't fight them." He answered.

Kurtis looked at his brothers but couldn't find his sister, thinking that she and Elizabeth has been captured by Lara yet he spook "Kristen and Elizabeth is still on the loose, they can still get us out of here" He sighed "Lara is still in her body somewhere, George gave his powers to her." Chris looked at him "But the Angel of darkness is in her body?" Chris asked "How can she still fight?" Vasiley turned to him "Easy, the Angel of Darkness can still be transformed but if the mortal has more power than ever, she/he's soul hasn't been gone yet." "Right and Lara are strong women and with George's powers she can still try to control her body that is if she not nears the Black Angel." Limoux said.

Vasiley took out his Obscura Crystal "I don't really like doing this but, let's see where the girls are" he said and started speaking in the Obscura Crystal in a language only the Vasiley brothers knew. Soon an image of Kristen showed and Kurtis came and sat next to Vasiley. It was showing Kristen and Lara fighting each other.

* * *

Lara dodges a yellow energy bolt from Kristen and throw a black one back at her and hit the wall instead of Kristen. Kristen is too fast for Lara but Lara is too smart for her and looked at Kristen's next move. As she moved, Lara throws at the spot that she will land and Lara hit her in the stomach with an energy bolt sending Kristen to the floor.

Kristen looked up from the floor and saw Lara in front of her. They have fought for a half an hour and she was starting to get tired- exhausted. She then heard Lara's voice "Now to finish you Lux Warrior." Kristen saw the big ball of energy in Lara's hands and before it left Lara's hands, Kristen rolled out-of-the-way and it hit the wall again. "Lara, I know you're in there somewhere" she said and she dodges another energy bolt. "Fool, your Lara is ggggoon-"She couldn't finish the sentence and fell to the floor.

Kristen got up and walked over to Lara only to see that Lara was getting up again "Don't even think about it." Kristen warned, her Chirugai in her hand, pointed at Lara's head. "How many time are you guys gonna point that think in my fucking face." Lara uttered and stood on her feet, holding her head. "Lara?" Kristen asked and Lara turned to her with only red eyes this time, now blackish red eyes. "Yeah, I'm back for know, we're wasting time standing here." Lara said. "Off course, we need to find Kurtis and the others and save Elizabeth from her doom." Kristen answered. "One problem, if I go near the Black Angel again, I will lose control again and it's fucking hard to get back." Lara said. "Then you go find them, I'll go rescue Elizabeth." Kristen said and without arguing, they walked off.

They came to a fork in the hallway and Kristen heard Lara's voice "Karel is down on the right, if you follow the passage to the end, you'll find a staircase leading down. That's where the portal is." Kristen nodded "Good luck Lara." She answered and went in to the right passage leaving Lara to take the left passage that lead to the underground prisons.

* * *

Kurtis breathed out in relieve to see Lara back to her old self and looked at Vasiley with a frown "Where is Elizabeth then?"He asked "Let me see." Vasiley answered and spook in that language again. This time the Crystal showed Elizabeth being chained to a wall. Karel and the Black Angel stood from far, watching as the guards hanged her up. Hearing what they said.

"Now we just need Lara and we can start the ritual" Karel's voice said through the Crystal. "Then we can bring the Nephilim's from the underworld back and we will rule the world." Came the Black Angels voice. "What we will do with Lara after this, will be up to her." Karel smiled as he said that. "If she is the one then we must destroy her." The Black Angel said.

Kurtis looked up from the orb and spook "What does he mean by if she is the one?" Kurtis asked and Vasiley looked up at him "Well when I spook to Luther he said that the only reason he turned her into the New born was for her not to be the one." Vasiley to a breath "That if the warrior in her came out then he will not have a chance to win the war." Vasiley stopped and Kurtis spook again "What else?" "He wants Lara's strength after finding out that she has the Amulet, so she brought her into darkness after the event of Egypt. HE killed her mentor, framed her to see what she'll do." He paused "He gave a book but it's in my backpack and the guards took it. I did read what Amulet she has and it's the Amulet we read about in the hotel."

Chris came and sat by them "That will explain why my mother gave her the scroll." Chris said and Kurtis looked at the rest and then back at Vasiley "We need to figure out how we are gonna kill Karel and get the Black Angel." Kurtis said and they just sat there thinking until they heard a door open from far.

* * *

Elizabeth wake up, and got her vision back. She felt like her body was hanging and as she moved she realized the she is hanging. She looked around, just to see Karel and the Black Angel standing at a pit, their backs to her. Then she pulled hard at the chains that is locked round her wrist and ankles but they were again to tight to loosen.

As she sighted, Karel turned around and walked up to her "Glad my chosen one is awake. Did you honestly think that you could escape me this time?" Karel said with a smile "Go to hell" she spat at him. "Don't worry, this will be a slow and painful death for you and then you can rot in hell yourself." Karel mocked and snapped his fingers, making a guard bring a case. "You know what Karel; I'd rather die than to help see the world under your control." She said in anger but he ignored it "you want to know what's in here." Karel pointed to the case "Fuck off." She yelled, and looked away from the case. Knowing Karel it could be another painful weapon or something worse. She didn't want to think of it. "I'll show you later, for now, I'm gonna see what's taking Lara so long." He turned around and walked off, with the Black Angel just behind him.

She breathed in and out just to see an orange glow beheading all the guards. She looked up to see Kristen from far and she caught her Chirugai in her hand. She walked up to Elizabeth with little smirk on her face "Glad your still alive but what about Lara?" Elizabeth asked as Kristen shot at the chains and made Elizabeth fall to the ground "She's back, but with the Black Angel here, I don't want to know for how long" Kristen answered and helped Elizabeth up and they walked to the door only to be stopped by guards coming into the room block their exit. "Give me a break" Kristen breathed out only to hear Elizabeth from behind her "Just like your brother" Kristen looked at her as she saw the smirk now on Elizabeth's face.

* * *

**So there you have it, Elizabeth is captured, Lara is in a weird transformation that's not completed. Will the Brothers get out of the cell or will they be killed? Kristen and Elizabeth is in the red again and will have to fight their way out, will they win or will Karel's plan to open the portal be continued. **

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20: Love is stronger

**Chapter 20: Love is stronger**

The brothers stood up and got ready to see who was coming in. The door opened wider and Kurtis sighted in relieve, and walked up to Lara, embracing her. She took the embrace and whispered in his ear "I missed you so much." Kurtis looked at Lara in the eyes and leaned in, touching her lips passionately and tenderly, he then locked eyes again at Lara "I missed you too" he whispered back. Lara kissed him back and then broke the embrace.

She looked at the rest, that is still standing there "We have to get out of here and go find Kristen and Elizabeth" Lara answered but then she felt something and Kurtis saw her expression "What's wrong, Lara?" He asked and she looked behind her, fearing for the worse. She walked back out to the hallway. She looked at the way she came, she found nothing.

Kurtis walked up to her and touched her shoulder "Lara?" he said and she turned to face him "We need to move, now." She said and started walking. Kurtis looked as she walked way and then he looked at his brothers. "You heard her, let's move." He said and followed after.

Kurtis was now walking next to Lara, telling her what they have found out on the Amulets, scroll and necklaces. She listened, showed Kurtis the necklace that he already saw when she was unconscious. Then she started telling him what Karel said to her "He wants to open the portal but needs the Amulet that I have and also the amulet he took from me." She said "Nimrod's Amulet?" He asked "Yeah, he took that and the scroll, but he still needs a spell or ritual to open the portal, when he has me and Elizabeth in the same room." She took a breath and they turned left to another hallway, with brothers just behind then. "He said that he has some of the ingredients for this ritual but he needs one last thing before he can start." She continued.

Kurtis looked at her with a frown "What does he need?" he asked and they came to a staircase and walked up to the top floor. "He needs the Voodoo dagger." She finally said and they all turned right. "A voodoo dagger" Chris said as he came and walked next to them "What Chris?" Kurtis asked him, as his voice was shaken when he said those words. "It's just Elizabeth said something of the dagger, when we started working on finding you." Chris answered and Lara looked at him as they came to a stop by another set of stairs going down. "What did she say?" Lara asked as she and Kurtis turned to Chris, the rest stood inches away, also listening. "The dagger was lost in the late 16th century, last seen by a man named Adam Templar." Chris paused "You mean one of the Templar's had it." Kurtis uttered "yes one of them had it, but in the war of that century the dagger went missing, never to see again until five months ago, when Elizabeth heard a rumours of the same dagger." Chris took a breath and went on "The rumours were said that this dagger was buried by a Voodoo master in Cuba, near an ancient Vampire grave yard." Chris stopped again and looked at the brothers.

"So, then that's where the dagger is?" Lara asked but heard Kurtis's voice "It's only a rumour Lara." And with that Lara turned around to face him. "In my life all rumours are true." Lara said and then heard Chris again "Yes it was there but not anymore." Lara and Kurtis looked at him with a frown "What do you mean not anymore?" Lara asked "Elizabeth travelled to Cuba, to the ancient vampire grave yard but when she found the buried place, all she found was a bottle with a message in it saying that the dagger was moved by none other than the Lux Veritatis." Chris answered. "Who wrote the message?" Limoux asked "Brother Otilda Vasiley" Chris answered "Elizabeth then went to the strongholds Library to find the record of the secret place that Otilda hid it but there was no record of this anywhere." He added and turned to Vasiley "Only a Vasiley Brother will know where to look, I'm I right Michael?" Chris asked him.

Michael started getting worried; his brothers were known looking at him with questions in their eyes. They came closer to him but stopped at a voice "Guys stop this, we can't turn on each other know. They all turned to the staircase where an exhausted Elizabeth and Kristen were standing. Chris walked up to Elizabeth and embraced her. She then broke it "I'm fine Chris, just had to fight our way out of more fucking guards." Elizabeth said "They were so strong but we got away" Kristen added. "They will be, the Black Angel made them stronger." Kurtis told them.

Elizabeth then looked at Vasiley and then at the rest that was still blocking his way "What's going on here?" She asked and walked up to Vasiley. "He knows where the dagger is." Limoux said with anger. "No, No, I don't know where it is, promise, but I do know about it." Michael begged "Guys, I know where the dagger is. I found Otilda's journal a few weeks ago, before I fetched Kurtis in France." Elizabeth said "You never told me about it, what did the journal said?" Chris asked "It's is located in-"Gunshot coming from down below interrupted Elizabeth and they all jumped out of the bullets way.

Kristen throws her trust Chirugai to the guards below killing each one of them. "I think that's all of them." She said and everyone got up and they started walking down the stairs, seeing six bodies on the ground, their heads cut off by the Chirugai. Kurtis, Chris and Lara took the guards guns and started walking in the direction that Elizabeth was being held just a few minutes ago. "What are we doing?" asked Kristen "We need to blow the cave up; we can't let Karel open the portal" Kurtis answered and they entered the large room. More bodies lying here and there, they were the guards that Elizabeth and Kristen had to fight. There are maybe 15 guards dead.

Kristen went through the guards pockets for any grenades and lucky she found 10. She handed them to Kurtis and Chris who passed it on to the rest, telling them to place it all over the room. As they started placing the grenades a voice from far interrupted them and all of them looked up to find Karel, the Black Angel and more guards. "The Lux Knights trying to blow my work up "Karel said in anger "Get them" he ordered the guards.

The Brothers started shooting at the guards but it was no use "There's too many of them." Bogomil said. "We need to get out of here." Montsegur said. "But how, they are blocking the only way out and there are too many of them to get passed." Lara yelled form the point where she and Elizabeth was standing, shooting all the guards coming to them. Their bullets were finished and started using their powers, throwing the guards back. "Wait I have plan" Lara said and run to Kurtis whispering in his ear, he nodded and mind read his brothers. _We need to us our powers together to knock them all out or kill them, _Kurtis said to his Brothers in their minds. _Kurtis, one thin problem with that plan, My powers is too weak to use, _Elizabeth mind read him back. _Just try, _he said back and everyone came together and Kurtis contended down to 0 and they all throw their powers together at the guards, Karel and The Black Angel, but something else happen.

As a big energy bolt came their way, Karel lifted Nimrod's Amulet in the air and send the bolt back to the brothers who couldn't dodge in time. Everyone was knocked to floor, darkness taking over. The lasting they saw was Karel laughing and the guards picking them up.

* * *

Kurtis was the first one to wake up; he moved but felt chains holding him up to the wall. He noticed that he was chained to a wall and looked around the room to find all the rest also hanging on the walls like him. They were still in the same room the portal is, where they blocked out after the epic fail. Kurtis started looking for Lara and Elizabeth, as they were only once not chained to the walls.

He then heard a moan next to him, looking there, found Chris waking up. "Chris, you okay." Kurtis asked "Yeah, just in pain from the hit." He answered and soon the rest came awake.

They all looked at the door that open and found Lara, Karel and The Black Angel coming in. Kurtis looked at Lara, he sighted in anger, and she was back to the Angel of Darkness. Chris mind read Kurtis, _Kurtis; we need to figure a plan out. _Kurtis looked at him and only nodded and looked back at the doorway to see to guards dragging Elizabeth by the arms and then throwing her in the middle of the floor. She landed hard to the ground and moaned in pain, grabbing her stomach where the knife wound was.

Lara walked up to Elizabeth holding the Nephilim necklace in front of her. Elizabeth looked up to Lara, she could feel her powers draining away as Lara stood in front of her, holding the very thing that is making her weaker and weaker. Karel came and stood next Lara and spook "How are you feeling, Elizabeth" he said it in happiness and snapped his fingers. The guards opened the case, and took out 25 jars, a crown, two bottles of potions and a book, the book that Lara and Chris failed to get back in Cambodia. Karel then reached in his pocket and pulled out the Voodoo dagger, he the saw Elizabeth's face turn with at the sight of the dagger. "How did you get that" She asked with a weak voice.

Karel smiled and walked up to her "An old friend of yours got it for me." As he said it, someone came through the doors and walked up to Karel. Chris starting to get angry and Elizabeth looking at the person "Bertis Strydom, working with Karel are we." She said in fear, last time she saw him, he was about to kill her for destroying his career. "Well, Elizabeth I'm only doing this to get back at you for all does years." He said and kneeled down at her "I'm not called the Snake for nothing, see I followed you everywhere, and found out where the Voodoo dagger is when I saw the journal." He said and stood back up "And know I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly and painfully." He added and took the dagger from Karel.

Karel snapped his fingers again and the guards picked Elizabeth up and took her to the others side of the room, and hanged her up by the same wall that she was hanging earlier. Karel then took the jars and walked up to her, Lara following him. Elizabeth, now in these jars are the hearts of all the Lux Veritatis leader, but I need on more" He said and looked at Kurtis that was hang far away, he looked up at Karel as he heard his name. Karel looked back at Elizabeth "for only then do I have all the hearts that is needed to do the ritual." He added and started placing the hearts in order of leaders. The first lead to the last one he has Konstantin's heart. He was done with the 24 jars and took the last one that was empty and started walking to Kurtis.

Elizabeth looked at Lara who stood in front of her, still holding the Nephilim necklace. "Lara, come out, please. Kurtis needs you. I need you." Elizabeth said but Lara just smiled "You fool, you Lara is gone-"She froze but came back again as the evil one once more. Elizabeth sighted seeing the Black Angel now standing next to Lara. Elizabeth looked at Karel as he now stood in front of Kurtis.

Kurtis looked him in the eye and then spat at him. "You're not getting my heart you fucking bastard." Kurtis said in more anger. "It's over Kurtis Heissturm for you and your kind" Karel said and looked at Bertis as he stood next to him. "Get me that heart." Karel order him and Bertis took the Voodoo dagger and step closer to Kurtis. In that moment, Lara looked at Kurtis and Bertis and something snapped inside of her. The Evil one tried to stop her but was too late and the old Lara was back, and she used her powers to send the Black Angel flying in the air. She then throws another energy bolt at Bertis, send in him and the dagger to the other side of the room. She then face Karel and as he stood there getting ready to attack her, she throw him also with an energy bolt, sending him hard to a wall.

She saw the guards fleeing for their lives and so she turned to face Kurtis. "Hey stranger." She mocked and winked at him, before she took a gun that lie nearby and shot at the chains. As Kurtis got free he kissed her tenderly before breaking away "What just happened, Lara?" Kurtis asked and Lara looked at him "I don't know" She answered and then a voice came from far "So it is true, love is stronger than anything else." Lara and Kurtis looked at Karel as he walked up to them. "It looks like I have to do this the hard way then." He added and without knowing, Karel throw them backwards with an energy bolt. "You and your Amazonian won't stand in my way." Karel said to them.

Kurtis got up and run to Lara's side, she is unconscious and Kurtis got up and ready to fight Karel, the Black Angel and Bertis, who came and stood next to Karel. He tried to call his Chirugai, feeling its power was nearby and as he called it, an orange glow came flying through the door and into his hands. He raised his Chirugai to them, ready to fight till the end.

* * *

**So there you have it, Lara's Transformation is gonna be hard for Karel as her love for Kurtis is to strong and her strength of the Amazonian also to keeping Karel's plan of getting her to be the Angel of Darkness is failing apart. **

**Thanks for reading so far, letting you know that the ending is nearby.**

**R & R or PM**

**To all my Tomb Raider and KTEB readers out there, love you all...MWAH ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: You have lost everything

**Chapter 21: Strahov Burning down**

Kurtis jumped aside to dodge the energy bolt. The energy hit a pillar near the pit, Kurtis notice this and got an idea as he dodge another energy bolt that came from the Black Angel. He threw his Chirugai in the air to Karel and the Black Angel. Karel ducked and missed the Chirugai's attack but the Black Angel wasn't so lucky and the blades pierced into his chest making him fall to the ground in pain.

Karel throw another energy bolt at Kurtis making him fly backwards, hitting the wall hard. Next to him, hanged Elizabeth and she then warned him, by mind reading him _Kurtis, get up, energy bolt coming your way._ And with that Kurtis dodged fast before it hit him. He got up and caught his Chirugai again, seeing Lara was wakening up. He threw the Chirugai at Karel, dodged it in time and throw Kurtis with another bolt.

The Black Angel got up, turning to the still flying Chirugai, and before Kurtis could call it back. The Black Angel got control over it and throws it back at Kurtis. The Chirugai went flying to its owner to attack him, Kurtis tried to get control over it failed. His trusty weapon's blades pierced his shoulder, moaning in pain, Kurtis removed the Chirugai and tossed it on the floor, blood running fast out his should. He ignored it and got up only to get knocked down by Karel.

Karel just kicked Kurtis hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Bertis, who was standing in on corner watching the show came closer with the Voodoo dagger and sat on Kurtis, keeping him down to the floor. He leaned the dagger dangerously closer to Kurtis's chest, ready to cut out his heart, when he heard Karel scream in pain and the Black Angel on the ground. Seeing Lara standing next to all the brothers, who she had freed, He totally forgot about Lara and before he knew a blade went throw his chest, he turned his head back and shows the Chirugai in his chest. Kurtis had used the advantage to get his Chirugai to obey its must again and send it to Bertis's chest.

Kurtis pushed Bertis off of him, making him fall next to him with moan. Elizabeth step closer to him, with a gun in her hand pointing to his heart "Bertis, why don't you go to hell." And with that she shot him. She turned around to see Lara helping Kurtis up, Chris and Vasiley picking the Black Angel up by the arms. There was just one problem, Karel had escaped. "We need to find him." She said to the brothers and heard Chris speak "What must we do with him." Elizabeth looked at the Black Angel and then at the pit and got an idea "Throw him in the pit of fear." She answered and with that they came near the pit, throwing him in. while they were doing that, the rest had put the booms up and was ready to let it go off. "Let's get out of here; we only have 9 minutes until this place go, bye, bye." Lara said and helping Kurtis get out of there as the rest followed after.

They came to the exit and run faster only the explosion, blow the Strahov up and send the brother's and Lara flying in the air, landing meters away on the ground hard form the complexes. Everyone got up, dusting themselves of and looking at the Strahov, as it burned down to the ground. Only Lara wasn't looking at the building, she was searching for Kurtis. Before the explosion, Kurtis pushed Lara away, being a typical man, he said that he was fine. Now she could find him, he was just missing and she looked at the building, thinking that he didn't make it out in time.

She feels to her knees, tears started running down her face; Elizabeth walked up to her and bends down "Lara, what's wrong?" She asked and Lara looked up at her with sadness "Kurtis" She said and with that Elizabeth got up and looked around, finding no sign of him. She turned to the Bothers "Guy's were missing one our own. Kurtis isn't with us" She said and very one looked around searching for him, well everyone accepted Vasiley, took out the Obscura Crystal. Elizabeth seeing that, walked up to him. "Vasiley, what are doing?" She asked. "I'm looking for Kurtis, but with this." He answered and started that weird language again. The Crystal showed smoke, darkness but no sign of Kurtis "What are we looking at, Vasiley?" she asked, as he looked at it with frown. "It suppose to show where he is." He answered, and he put the crystal away. "Maybe he's still in the building." Lara said as she stood next to Elizabeth. They looked at it and Vasiley sighted "Then he's gone"

* * *

In the dark, a figure started getting up, coughing at the smoke around him. He looked around, seeing fire all around him. He immediately thought of Lara, did she make it out in time? Did the rest of his brothers get out? Questions going through his head but his mine focus were on Lara. He started walking, holding his wound shoulder.

He didn't even walk two inches, when a sound came from behind him, thinking it was Lara, he turned around only to be faced with Karel "Well if it isn't the mighty warrior" Karel said with anger "you will pay for this" he added and Kurtis realized he was weaponless, even his Chirugai wasn't with him, Karel noticed this. "Now it's only you and me." Karel said again and throw Kurtis back against a burning wall, making Kurtis scream in pain. The wall burned his back, but he didn't get caught on fire. Kurtis looked up to see Karel standing in front of him "This is only one way to get the Nephilim race back, I will find the other way but you, you have lost everything." Karel said, reading another energy bolt to throw at Kurtis.

Kurtis was in so much pain, he couldn't move, Looked at Karel with a smirk and without warning, the Chirugai came flying to Karel and stabbed him in the back, making him scream in pain. Before he vanished he added "I will get that child" and he was gone. Kurtis just took a breath and caught his Chirugai in his hand and clipped it to his belt.

He slowly got up and started walking to find an exit, with his luck there was a big hole in one of the walls that lead to the outside. Kurtis walked through and the first thing he saw was the sun shining not show high, Kurtis then knew it was only afternoon. He walked on and started seeing figures in the background. He hoped it was only Lara and the rest.

* * *

Kristen was the first to see something far in the smoke, coming near "Look" she said and pointed to a figure. Lara looked closer and the figure came out of the smoke, and the only thing she did was run up to him. Kurtis seeing Lara from far, running to him, and heard her voice "Kurtis, thank god you're alright" She said and embraced him. He hugged her back and looked her into those hazel eyes of hers. "I had a little show down with Karel." he said and that made Lara wince a bit. "Where is he?" She asked "He is still out there" he answered "So he vanished again to who know where." Lara said and looked at his other wound. He didn't even notice it but his old wound was open again "We need to take you to a hospital.

"He will need a special hospital, Miss Croft" women said from a car that stood not so far away. Everyone looked at her. Lara just helped Kurtis stop the bleed and replied "Who are you?" The women came closer and Kristen and Elizabeth raised their weapons. "Not another step." Elizabeth told her. The women sighted "I am the one who saved your life, Mr Trent" she answered "I'm Laura Smith." She added. "Guys, she did, drop the weapons." He told the girls, who first hesitated but at last lower their weapons. "If you can come with me, I'll take you back to the same place I took you last time" she said and Kurtis agreed.

* * *

Karel came to the Castle in Germany. He was angry, this was the second time that Amazonian messed his plan up. But he had another plan, one that she will be a part of. She will be caring the child soon and when she gives birth, he will find and her child from her. He had all time to prepare for she was only a week pregnant.

He smiled and started getting a list of names to hire back the members he lost. He started with first name, he knew this person was a great enemy of Miss Croft and he was none other than Karl Kemp and he was a mercenary like Gunderson. He would be a good replacement of the man he had lost in Japan. He dialled the number and pressed the call button. The line started to ring and soon a man picked up "This is Kemp"

"Mr Kemp, I have a job for you and it involves an old friend of yours" Karel said. "And who may this 'friend' be" Karl asked with a serious voice make Karel sure that he could trust him "Miss Lady Lara Croft herself." Karel answered and for a few moments there was silence on the other side. Until he heard Karl's voice again "She's not a friend of mine." HE replied drily. "Oh I know that's why I'm calling, I need to your help get her to me for she has something I want and after I get it, you may kill her." Karel answered "Where are you?" Karl asked. "I'm In German, Do you know castle Krieger?" Karel asked "Yes I do know that place; I'll be arriving tomorrow evening." Karl answered and hanged up. Karel only smiled and went on with the list of enemies of Lara, Elizabeth and Kurtis and they had a lot, making Karel's job easy.

* * *

******I really want to know if you like this chapter**. Karel has escaped and is now planning on getting Lara's Child. OH she will be finding out she's pregnant in then next chapter but what will Kurtis say about it? What does Karel want to do with the child and what will be happen in the last two chapters? Don't miss it...

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22: The New Members

**Chapter 22: The New Members**

They arrived at a building, just outside of Paris and entered it, with Laura in front. Two nurses came to her and looked at Kurtis's wound and spook "Must we take Mr. Trent to the doctor Miss Smith." Kurtis looked at them and heard Laura speak "Yes take him and the rest to the doctor, I want them all checked out, even Miss Croft here, who looks a little pale." Lara folds her arms over her chest and frowned "I'm fine, thanks" she said but Laura didn't want to argue and she turned around and walked away from the crowd.

The one nurse looked at Lara "Please just came with me, if you don't I can get in trouble." She told Lara and Elizabeth came and stood next to her "Lara just do the check up, nothing bad will happen." Elizabeth said and walked to after Kurtis and the rest. Lara sighting agreed and went with the nurse.

They all lay in bed sleeping, all but three Lara, Chris and Elizabeth was still awake. Chris playing with his Phirugai, Elizabeth reading a book and Lara just looked at the door, waiting for the nurse to come with her own results. It's been an hour since they did test and bandaged up their wounds, everyone except Lara got their test back. Something was wrong; she sighted and looked over at Kurtis who was in a deep sleep.

Not long after Lara heard a voice next to her, she turned around to see face Elizabeth "Lara, how are you feeling?" She asked and Lara sighted "I feel fine, just a little sick but I get that a lot." Lara answered "Look we still need to take you to the cave." Elizabeth said "But I don't feel that power anymore" Lara answered "There's something that keeping you from transforming, I'm sure of it." Elizabeth said and looked up to see the nurse coming in, Lara turned to look at her. "So what took you so long?" Lara asked the nurse who just smiled at Lara. "Congratulations Miss Croft, your suspecting a child." The nurse said, and Lara just dropped her mouth.

* * *

Karel sat quietly at the round table, looking with unconcern the empty chairs that surrounded it. The Cabal had an identical room in each of its locations: Paris, Prague, Berlin, Ankara and Pretoria. They used it for meetings, it were decorated with that emitting light in the center of the table and the stone gargoyles: a fancy from Eckhardt.

Karel's would be meeting the new members soon, the new members of the Cabal. As he waited the door opened with a burst and a man entered. The last to stay behind of the Cabal. He was Müller's assistant, the Professor who was eaten by a college of his, Kristen Boaz. Now this assistant is going on with Dr. Müller's Bio Research and had come with Karel to Germany. "Master" he said, greeting him with a nod.

"What do you want, Faisal?" Karel asked.

"They say that you're gonna cancel the Bio Research project." Faisal said.

"Of course." Karel answered.

The young researcher's lower lip trembled, but he controlled himself. Eckhardt didn't allow Cowards at the Cabal, and Karel was even more inflexible in that regard. "But Master-"He hesitated "My experiments are going well. I have succeeded in creating a mutant plant that's responding to the drugs." Faisal said

"It's not necessary. I have found the Girl." Karel said.

Faisal sank into his chair, bows down, and whispered "How can you believe in that nonsense?"

Upon seeing the flashing cold blue eyes of Karel, he knew he had just made a terrible mistake. "Be careful in what you say, Faisal." Karel hissed "I don't want to have my decisions questioned."

"Forgive me, Master" He said, putting down his tabs "But…I'm getting some results, plant and creatures are finally surviving. And I've created life with the one creature." Faisal said.

"So did Dr. Müller" Karel said and Faisal snorted with contempt "The Dr. betrayed us, he failed with that creature of his that at Kristen Boaz. It was useless and he must have made it stronger to kill the Lux Warrior. I do not do these repeats."

"He was a great creator. One of the Cabal's best ones ever. Eckhardt erred in sentencing him." Karel said.

He again raised his head "Then why did you let him do that to the Dr.?" Faisal asked.

"Again questioning me, Heissturm?"

Faisal shook his head; he hated being called by his surname. It reminded him too much of his brother and the order he had left so many years ago. Karel got up, walked over and giving Faisal a sharp tug on the hair, forcing him to face Karel. The Nephilim had dead, icy eyes, that relentless gaze down Faisal mind, probing every corner of his brain to check how faithful the warrior boy is. "All projects and experiments will be cancelled" Karel repeated "Do not take the chances anymore, there are too much at stake. The Child will be born in a few months and then I will have her to continue the High breed."

Then he released Faisal with equal abruptness. He rubbed his scalp, sore. "As soon as she give birth" Karel continued "I'' bring the child here and I want you to have everything ready, because you'll be the one who will take charge of the girl until I solve the puzzle of the Golden daggers and Golden Periapt Shards." He then pointed to the door; the researcher stood up and walked out, furious and humiliated. He went straight back to his Facility and did as he was told.

Karel sat back down, just to see the door open again. This time it was Karl Kemp who already had come this morning. "Master, the members are here." He said.

"Good, send them in" Karel said and rubbed his hands together.

The first member to come in was a young lady, who had white skin, fit and really good built. She was in her twenties. "Miss Geraldine Kok, glad you could join me." Karel greeted and she sat down next to him with a smile "I have nothing else to do thanks to that bitch, Miss Clark." Geraldine said. Yes, she is an enemy of Elizabeth, because Elizabeth killed her husband and child. The next to enter was a man in his thirties, well-built, healthy and a nice taste in cloth. He sat down next to Geraldine and Karel also greeted him "Glad you can make it Alex West." The ex of Lara Croft, who left him to die in the Amazon jungle, and he was here to get Lara back. Alex greeted Karel back and looked at the next member who came in. Two came in a man and a woman, also well-built and healthy. "Welcome Nikita Harford and Martin Coetzee." Karel greeted the last members and they were Kurtis and Chris's enemies from the army. Nikita wanted Chris dead for leaving her heart-broken in the field that almost took her life. Martin wanted to get back at Kurtis for getting him kicked out of the foreign legion.

Karel smiled and went straight to businesses, he told the members of Lara being Pregnant and the mission of finding the daggers and shards. How the child would be part of this and what each one of them will be doing.

* * *

The explorer looked at the sunset on the hotel baloney; over two hours ago she and the brothers left the small clinic and booked into a hotel nearby. She and Kurtis are sharing a room that was a good thing because she had to tell him about her being pregnant.

Lara sighted at the thought of tell Kurtis the truth but she couldn't face it. The nurse told her that she was at least a week and a half that Lara was in good health. That wasn't the problem, the problem is that she was going to be a mother and that scared her the most. She wasn't going to be the best mother, she had dangers on her shoulder, her job was dangerous and she wouldn't have time to look over a child. Then there was Kurtis, was he even ready to be a father. He had more dangerous than she did, monsters chasing him and then there is that the child could be caring his orders blood line and he would have to train the child. She shook her head at the rest of her thoughts.

She turned around only to find Elizabeth standing at the door looking at Lara "What?" Lara asked.

"Well now we know why your transformation is going crazy." Elizabeth answered with a sighted.

"What's the matter then" Lara asked.

"If we don't break the spell before your 2 months ahead then I fear that Baby will come out a Lux Veritatis and an Angel of Darkness." Elizabeth answered.

"Then we go tomorrow and fix this mess." Lara said.

"I'll call Edward and arrange the transport." Elizabeth said "Did you tell him yet."

"I haven't found the right time yet." Lara answered.

"I understand, Lara but don't take too long." Elizabeth said "He needs to be prepared for this."

"Yeah I know, thanks" Lara said and walked passed Elizabeth and back into the room to find Kurtis exiting the bathroom, without his shirt one.

Kurtis smiled at her, and turned his back toward her to pick his shirt up from the chair. That's when Lara saw the Tattoo again on his back. Hearing a sight next to her. She looked to see Elizabeth looking at the door that separated Lara and Kurtis's room with Elizabeth and Chris's room. "What wrong?" Lara asked and Elizabeth turned to Lara. Kurtis turned around and looked at them and heard Elizabeth's voice "It's Chris, since we came back from Prague he hasn't been the same. Like something is troubling him." Elizabeth answered Lara "Didn't you ask him?" Kurtis asked and walked up to them "I did, he doesn't want to worry me." Elizabeth answered.

Kurtis walked to the door and entered Chris's room, leaving the girls to talk. Lara looked back at Elizabeth who was now sitting on the bed "What do you think?" Lara asked "I think it's something to do with Karel." Elizabeth answered. "Kurtis has been acting weird since he got out of the Strahov too." Lara said "You think there's a connection?" Elizabeth asked "I don't know, maybe." Lara answered and she looked out the window.

* * *

Kurtis sat on the bed looking at Chris, whose sitting on a chair, writing in his notebook "So what's up?" Kurtis asked and Chris looked up from his notebook. "It's Elizabeth." Chris answered.

Kurtis looked at him with a frown "What about her."

"It's more about her father." He answered.

"Her father is dead, remember." Kurtis answered

"I know that, it's this photo, that was taken a month ago that makes me think otherwise." Chris said and handed Kurtis the notebook. In the open page was a photo of a man drinking coffee. "He looked just like Elizabeth's father"Kurtis said looking up from the photo.

"I know, that's the problem, if his dead then who is this?" Chris said.

"What are you going to do?" Kurtis asked

"I'm going to find everything out about this man." He answered and took his notebook back.

"Okay, good luck with that." Kurtis said.

"Thanks, now what happened back in the Strahov, with Karel?" Chris asked and Kurtis told Chris everything. "And then I stabbed him with my Chirugai and he mentions something before he vanished." Kurtis said.

"What did he say?" Chris asked

"That he will get the child." Kurtis answered "Whatever that means."

Chris looked at Kurtis with an eyebrow "It can't be?"

"What?" Kurtis asked.

"The child, the one that will be born from the Amazonian, I read this prophecy once that talked about the Child of the Amazonian who is gonna be taken by the Nephilim. " Chris said.

"Amazonian, Chris that is Lara." Kurtis said "And she's not pregnant"

"That's gonna be a problem" Chris said

"Why?" Kurtis asked but the door opened and Elizabeth walked in.

She looked at Kurtis "Lara wants' to talk to you."

"Thanks." Kurtis said and got up and walked back to his room closing the door behind him. Chris looked up at Elizabeth "Lara's gonna tell him" Chris asked.

"I hope so" Elizabeth answered and climbed into bed "I'm going to sleep tomorrow is a long and busy day."

Chris got up and sat next to Elizabeth "Before you do, there's something I want to ask you." Chris said

Elizabeth sat up straight and looked at him "Yes" She said "Is it possible that your father could still be alive?"

"No, why?" She asked and touched his cheek "Chris." She added.

He took her hand into his and smiled "Nothing, I'm just asking." And he kissed her hand and got up. I'm gonna take a shower." He added and left her to sleep. "Okay, Chris" she answered and lay back down to the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurtis closed the door and saw Lara standing at the balcony again. He walked out and embraced her from the back "You wanted to talk to me" he said and she leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, there is" but I don't know how to tell you, she kept that to herself. "Go on." he said and felt her turn in his arms. She was now looking at him with her hazel nut eyes. "I am" a tear fell down her cheek and felt his hand wiping it away "What's wrong." He asked and she sighted "I'm Pregnant." She said at last.

He broke the embrace and walked to the railing of the balcony, his back turned to her. He placed his hand on the railing and sighted. "Kurtis" Lara's voice came from behind him. He didn't want to look at her; he already knew what's going to happen to her. "Kurtis" She said and this time he turned around and looked at her. Her face showed worry; she stood not even inches away from him. She was that close to him but he pushed her away and walked out of the room, leaving Lara alone with her thoughts.

She looked down to the streets to see his bike moving with speed to the north. He just left the hotel, not telling her, where he was going but she knew that he left to clear his head. Sighting she went back in the room and laid down in the bed, hoping that he would come back. A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**there you have it, the second last chapter is posted and things aren't going so well. Lara found out that she's pregnant. Karel hired new members for the Cabal for his plan. Kurtis not taking the news so well. What will happen in the last chapter? Don't miss it...**

**R & R or PM**

**Thank you**


End file.
